Regrets and Regression
by furryewokazon
Summary: Sequel to 'Push and Pull'. When the influence of Santana's imprinting fades the girls are left struggling to co-exist as they have done since they were children. Can they ever get back what they've lost?
1. Prologue

_"Is there any way we can reverse it?" Mr Pierce asked after a concerned glance at his sobbing wife._

_Mr Lopez looked offended by what Brittany's father was suggesting- as though his family's ability to imprint was some kind of horrendous curse. He was about to open his mouth and give Mr Pierce a piece of his mind when the calming weight of his wife's palm pressed down on his arm._

_"I know this is a lot to take in… and we both feel like our daughters' childhoods have been stolen from us but I promise you that 'imprinting' is a beautiful thing that you shouldn't fear. Your daughter is luckier than the both of you can possibly even comprehend," Mrs Lopez calmly insisted with a warm look to her husband. "It is a gift. She has found her soul mate."_

_"She's too young for soul mates!" Mrs Pierce hissed, overcome with regret._

_Mr Pierce hushed her gently as he pulled her into a hug. His eyes looked sad and sorry but he finally seemed accepting of what had occurred as he looked to the Lopez's to simply understand more._

_"There is a way…" Mr Lopez began uncomfortably, with an awkward look at his wife as though it was unsettling for him to even be discussing such a thing._

_Mrs Lopez was surprised because this was the first time she'd ever heard of such a possibility. She couldn't ignore the way fear clutched at her chest at the thought of her bond with her husband being lost to her. As much as the idea of Santana imprinting so young was unprecedented and undoubtedly fraught with challenges- she would **never **wish for her own flesh and blood to know love in its truest form only to have it ripped away from her…_

_"Carlos-" Mrs Lopez jumped in, trying to dissuade him from sharing such hurtful information._

_"But it is not within our means to control," Mr Lopez continued firmly with a pointed look at Mr and Mrs Pierce._

_Mr Lopez frowned, clearly overcome by his own thoughts but never less he carried on…_

_"Santana would have to forsake her claim on Brittany."_

_Mrs Lopez gasped._

_"But she never would unless she feels that Brittany doesn't need her anymore," Mr Lopez explained. "Yes they are both so young but Santana would never have imprinted in the first place if she wasn't responding to a need deep within Brittany. She wouldn't have been able to if the need wasn't there. And she won't willingly leave her now."_

_"So separating them won't change anything?" Mr Pierce pressed uncertainly._

_"Now that the imprint has already occurred, the shock would surely kill Santana," Mr Lopez divulged gravely. "And while Brittany would live on… she would never truly be happy without Santana."_

_"So the damage has already been done then," Mrs Pierce sighed. "Even if Santana were to revoke her claim on our daughter… the impression she has made on Brittany cannot be removed."_

_"Brittany is as much responsible for their connection as Santana. They are in this together."_

_…_


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your amazing feedback on this story already! I've been getting so many encouraging words here and on tumblr... and also noticeably some nervous and fearful ones too! I honestly don't want to break anyone's hearts- in readers or Santana and Brittany's. It is going to get tough at times and this story is going to be challenging (for me and for the characters) in ways 'Push and Pull' wasn't... but it is still a love story. Remember that and enjoy the ride!**

**Also, I know this update is no where near as long as many of you would prefer and I did actually intend for it to be longer when planning it out in my head but I kind of liked where it ended when writing it and in a way it keeps the introduction between Santana and Brittany without any outside influences before things really start to kick off. I've already started on the next update, hoping to get it to you as soon as possible so bear with me and we'll start to really see this story unfold. **

**Perhaps treat this short instalment as almost a second 'prologue' of sorts to really set the scene. You will see straight away that the couple are not as we left them in 'Push and Pull'...**

* * *

Brittany sighed loudly as she put Santana's car into neutral and turned off the ignition. The exasperated look she sent to her passenger caused Santana to grin sheepishly and tug her hand back from where it had been creeping dangerously high up Brittany's thigh.

Brittany was all for sexy times but there really was a time and a place for them… and parked out the front of a house party was not it- especially when there were familiar faces passing them on all sides as their fellow classmates made their way inside.

Brittany bit her lip as she looked Santana over while her girlfriend stared back at her with dark, admiring eyes as she perched sideways in the passenger seat to be fully facing her. She had been sitting and staring at her just like that the entire drive over.

"Santana, you know it's hard to concentrate on driving when you do that," Brittany reminded her as she had to look away from the intense look in Santana's eye. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Brittany knew that look; she knew it well.

Santana wanted her.

Brittany swallowed nervously as her eyes flicked to watch as another group of loud teenagers passed their car window.

"No," Brittany insisted firmly, "Not here. We're about to go inside."

"There will be other parties… its summer break," Santana husked back suggestively. "We can have our own private party tonight."

Brittany shook her head, not truly believing how difficult Santana was being. She usually wasn't like this. Not with her. Not _ever_.

Usually it was Brittany who had to be in the mood to really inspire anything sexual happening between the two of them… and in those instances when Santana would get worked up on her own, her urges would never overpower her unless Brittany encouraged it.

And Brittany was certainly not encouraging it now.

"I'm going to this party Santana, you're going to have me to yourself all Summer… I want to see some of my friends before the break officially starts. _Everyone_ is going to be there tonight," Brittany explained defensively as her patience started to wear thin.

"You don't _need_ anyone else but me," Santana stated smugly as she leaned forward and tried to nuzzle into Brittany's neck.

Brittany was too quick for her though as she jumped back in her seat and sent Santana a disapproving look.

"Santana!" Brittany hissed in warning as she checked to see if anyone had noticed them.

When they had first got together Brittany had been thrilled and had wanted to show Santana off to everyone but Santana had tempered her enthusiasm with gentle words of caution… and sure enough Brittany started to see what Santana had warned her about.

People in her town did not see the beauty in what she and Santana shared.

Even when Brittany had tried to subtly broach the subject with the people she thought were her closest friends she was answered with disgust and ridicule at the mere suggestion of two girls loving one another.

And the other Cheerios hadn't missed the way hers and Santana's relationship had seemingly changed even though they didn't know the full truth of the matter. They started to pull her aside and warn her that Santana was growing _obsessed_ with her.

Brittany always laughed them off but the way they said it like it was a bad thing- she didn't have the heart to tell them that they were right.

Imprinting was kind of like obsession at times.

"You don't have to come, you know?" Brittany pointed out, wincing for the way it sounded like she was suggesting Santana shouldn't come. Or maybe it was due to her guilt at realising it probably was better if Santana didn't show by her side.

Not with the way she was acting lately anyway.

"I just want to be wherever you are," Santana smiled dotingly.

Brittany had to force herself not to roll her eyes; it was no wonder people were growing suspicious of her if Santana was talking like that.

"Yeah but…" Brittany winced again as she realised how obvious her discouragement was becoming, "There won't really be anyone there for you."

It was true; Santana didn't really have anyone she would consider a friend. She'd never needed anyone besides Brittany. And this was a party for the popular kids who Brittany mixed around with.

Santana was not popular even though she could easily be if she tried.

"I'll have you," Santana shrugged, seemingly unfazed.

Brittany forced a smile even though Santana's words made her nervous. She was just about to open her door when a premonition seemed to shake her and she quickly turned back to Santana.

"You won't… you know, blow up again will you?" Brittany asked uncomfortably.

She was of course referring to the last party they'd both attended at the very start of high school when everyone with the potential to be popular was invited just in case; well before any real cliques had been established. Even though they weren't together at the time, Santana was still imprinted to Brittany as she had been since they were children… and in that new unstable setting Santana had quickly been overwhelmed by all the new interest Brittany was receiving. In panic she had lashed out and possessively claimed Brittany as her own not realising how crazy it had made her look at the time.

Santana flying under the radar at school had helped people to forget her outburst, but some still remembered…

Brittany was one who couldn't forget- she had been mortified by Santana's behaviour; she had been trying to make new friends too and Santana had completely embarrassed her in front of her peers.

It had caused a little bit of friction between them for a couple of days.

Santana stopped going to parties with Brittany after that… until eventually people stopped bothering to invite her at all. Even when Brittany insisted she accompany her Santana refused; fearing the hopelessness that had overcome her that night as she watched Brittany engage with others.

"Brittany," Santana groaned at the embarrassing memory, "I think I've got it under control by now…"

Santana sounded confident but Brittany couldn't ignore the dread that washed over her with Santana's words.

Santana said '_think'_ which meant even she was not one hundred per cent certain.

"Only _think_?" Brittany questioned uncertainly.

Santana laughed off her worry as she opened her own door and climbed out, leaning back to wink at Brittany.

"Well I still don't like the idea of other people touching you."

Santana was smiling but there was a dangerous edge to her voice which was unmistakably foreboding as an apprehensive shiver ran up Brittany's spine.

The slam of Santana's door made Brittany jump and she tried to brush her worry aside as she climbed out of the car and moved to where Santana was waiting for her so they could enter the party together.

...


	3. Part 1

As they walked side by side up to the wide open front door, Brittany could feel the back of Santana's hand brushing her own as though the other girl was flirting with the idea of holding her hand. Brittany was about to shrug the attempts off as accidental when she felt the surer movement of Santana's fingers trying to curl around her own….

She froze and snatched her hand back.

Brittany was taken back by Santana's boldness in such a public setting; Santana had been the one to insist that they keep the intimate gestures of their relationship a secret, so her contradicting behaviour was really starting to throw Brittany.

"What are you doing?" Brittany whispered, trying not to draw too much attention to them.

"They should know you're my mate," Santana answered.

"'_Mate_?'" Brittany questioned with a furrowed brow; the concept wasn't foreign to her at all but the term was out of place at a high school party. "Santana these people don't understand _mates, _they understand boyfriends and girlfriends. You taught me that."

"Then they should know you're my _girlfriend_," Santana retorted with the roll of her eyes at the term that she clearly thought fell short on summing up their bond appropriately.

"Hey shh!" Brittany hushed as her cheeks began to flame. "Someone might hear you."

"So?" Santana insisted stubbornly.

Panic filled Brittany's chest as Santana continued to become all the more difficult.

"This is not the place to come out as a couple, San," Brittany pleaded. "If that is something you want to do then we should talk about it over the summer… but not tonight. _Please_."

Santana didn't answer her; she simply stared blankly back at Brittany as she unwillingly yielded.

Brittany took a deep breath as Santana continued to stare at her looking frustrated.

"Is everything okay, San?" Brittany asked carefully. "You've been acting so strange lately..."

Santana frowned and looked down at her feet.

"Just the last couple of days really," Brittany hastened to correct herself as hurt flickered over Santana's features. "You're just more… "

Brittany shook her head not being able to find the right words to explain how differently Santana was behaving. She just wasn't herself; she was so much more intense and emotional.

"You can talk to me if something is wrong," Brittany whispered as she affectionately cupped Santana's cheek.

But then Brittany quickly seemed to remember where she was and pulled her hand back with a quick glance at their surroundings. Hardly anyone was loitering on the street anymore and the party was now in full swing judging by the loud music coming from inside.

**"Brittany! You made it!"**

Brittany jumped at the sound of her name coming from the direction of the house and she snapped her attention to the front door as her friend and cheer captain, Quinn, emerged with an excited smile that only faltered slightly as she noticed Santana standing at Brittany's side.

Brittany spared Santana one last hopeful glance before allowing a matching smile to light up her face as she moved to hug Quinn in greeting.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world," Brittany gushed.

But Quinn was too quick for her, spinning her before the hug could even really begin so that Brittany was pulled aside in a half-hearted attempt at establishing privacy.

"What's **she** doing here?" Quinn questioned in disapproval.

Brittany winced because she was pretty sure that they weren't far enough away that Santana couldn't hear Quinn. She didn't want Santana having to hear that her friend no longer approved of her.

"She's my friend," Brittany stated carefully, feeling uneasy about the whole confrontation.

"Brittany," Quinn scolded, "Just because you two grew up together and your families are weirdly close or whatever doesn't mean that you have to let her tag along with you everywhere…"

"No Quinn, it's not like that-," Brittany shook her head.

"She's weird!" Quinn hissed as though that fact should have settled the matter.

"Quinn-" Brittany whined miserably as she quickly glanced over at Santana who had gone back to staring at the ground, clearly able to hear everything that was being said about her.

"Surely you're not forgetting that she went psycho at the last party she came to with you?" Quinn reminded.

"I've been to other parties with her since," Brittany argued. She wasn't lying; but Quinn didn't need to know that all the parties they'd attended together were family affairs where Santana had nothing at all to feel threatened by. "She won't blow up again, I promise…"

Quinn scoffed in her face.

"Whatever, it's only your rep she's bringing down anyway…" Quinn tossed as she snatched at Brittany's wrist and started tugging her into the house behind her. "Come on then."

Brittany tried to send Santana a small encouraging smile over her shoulder as she was pulled inside but the party swallowed her up before she could even see if Santana had moved to follow her.

Santana hung off to the side the whole night, never straying too far from keeping Brittany in sight but never trying to go out of her way to engage with her or anyone else for that matter either. It wasn't like anyone there wanted to talk to her anyway. And Santana didn't honestly care about anyone but Brittany.

Brittany kept sending her concerned glances but whenever she'd make a move to try and approach Santana, one of her fellow Cheerios would hurriedly intercept her with a distraction. They clearly all agreed with Quinn's disapproval of their seemingly unlikely friendship.

Santana's irritation really began to peak the longer she was forcibly separated from Brittany. Every time Brittany would look her way, Santana's worries would leave her instantly as happiness and hope filled her up, only to be robbed of her seconds later as disappointment crashed back over her with Brittany once again being pulled away. Her frustration at everyone keeping her from Brittany continued to build and build until she was ready to lash out.

Santana gritted her teeth together and tried to force down the burning urge to snap at the closest person. She knew Brittany wouldn't want her feeling this way but it made no difference, she was still so damn angry at everyone around her.

How dare they try and keep Brittany away from her.

Brittany was hers.

The next person to grab a little too forcefully at Brittany just to get her attention earned a warning growl from Santana's lips even though they were too far away to hear it.

Santana was already halfway across the room when Brittany's eyes managed to lock with hers, causing Santana to freeze her advance at the concerned frown that transformed Brittany's face.

Santana cowered under Brittany's disapproval and took a tentative step back towards her dark corner.

But then Brittany's attention was stolen from her again as a dancing Mike Chang wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist and lifted her up with a dancer's ease to spin her around him in circles.

Santana was deaf to Brittany's surprised- but far from displeased- giggles as she zoned in on the sight of the footballer's hands on Brittany.

She couldn't take all of these people manhandling Brittany anymore.

**"Get away from her!"**

Santana's outraged yell rang out through the room killing all nearby sound bar that of the music track pounding steadily in the background.

Everyone around them began looking back and forth to each other for validation, trying to figure out if Santana's aggression was for real. Muffled laughter cut through the silence undoubtedly at Santana's expense for her overreaction.

Mike froze mid spin to look over at Santana who was clearly directing all of her hostility straight towards him. He gently eased Brittany back down to her feet and then protectively stepped in front of her, shielding Brittany from Santana.

Santana's eyes flashed dangerously at the movement.

"Woah, just calm down," Mike said slowly as he tried to subtly push Brittany further away.

"No," Brittany whined regrettably as she tried to brush Mike's arm aside.

"I said let her go," Santana repeated coldly.

"It's okay Mike- she won't hurt me," Brittany murmured to him as she continued to try and step around him.

Mike hesitated for a beat longer before finally stepping aside.

Santana was filled with elation at the sight of Brittany moving towards her; just the feeling of being so close to her again was enough to replace all her anxiety with soothing relief.

"Brittany," Santana sighed happily.

But Brittany did not share her happiness; she stormed right up to Santana and looked at her incredulously, not believing this was happening again.

"San," Brittany questioned in utter disbelief, "You promised!"

"I know, I know," Santana just kept on smiling in reassurance as she stepped even closer to Brittany, invading her personal space; a move that had never seemed like an invasion before. "But it's better now, because I'm here..."

Santana raised her hand to lovingly caress Brittany's cheek while all eyes remained glued on them.

Brittany could only stare back at her in dismay as more and more people began to laugh at them and gawk at the scene Santana was creating.

"Now we can be together," Santana smiled steadfastly at Brittany.

"Holy crap, I knew she was in love with her!" Quinn commented loudly from somewhere nearby.

Distinct condescending laughter rang out as more and more teens joined in on the joke.

"San, you promised," Brittany whispered, voice full of hurt as a single tear dropped down her cheek.

"No- no, don't cry. Please don't cry," Santana panicked at the sight of Brittany's watery eyes and the secondary sadness that threatened to overwhelm her.

Brittany just kept on staring at her like she didn't even recognise her anymore and Santana knew she had to act quickly to remind Brittany of their love. She lunged at her, grabbing both sides of her face and quickly pulling Brittany down to plant a kiss on her lips.

The kiss barely landed at all as Brittany spluttered and pulled away, her eyes growing wider still at Santana's latest move.

"What are you doing?" Brittany cried as catcalls and wolf whistles filled her ears.

Santana began to panic all the more as Brittany continued to have an adverse reaction to her advances.

"Come on, we've got to go," Santana instructed as the urge to flee took over and she grabbed Brittany by the wrist, pulling her much harder than she would have if she were thinking straight.

"San! Stop it, you're hurting me!" Brittany complained as she was tugged along roughly.

Santana immediately released her hold on Brittany at those words. She hadn't even realised she'd been squeezing Brittany's wrist.

"I hurt you?" Santana spun around looking distraught. In fact she looked as though her world had just ended. "I- I can make it better…"

As Santana hurriedly stepped forward with arms raised to wrap her in a hug, Brittany stepped back with her own arms raised in a repelling gesture.

"No, just don't," Brittany shook her head.

"But…"

"I said **don't**," Brittany repeated.

"I think it's time you left," Quinn snarled, sidling up next to Brittany and glaring with all her might at Santana.

"Just go home, Santana," Brittany encouraged through thick disappointment.

Santana's usually trustworthy impulses were sending her completely mixed signals. On one hand she wanted to do exactly what Brittany asked of her… but on the other she had to make sure Brittany was okay.

She couldn't just leave her when she was crying.

"But you're upset…" Santana pressed unsurely.

"And you're the one who's upsetting me!" Brittany bit back.

Santana visibly flinched at Brittany's tone.

"But Britt…" Santana whined.

Santana tried stepping closer once again only to have Brittany hold up a firm hand to her chest and block her from coming any closer.

"I'm serious San, I don't want you here anymore."

Santana bit back a sob and started nodding frantically.

And then before Brittany could even repeat the sentiment to make sure she understood, Santana was already high-tailing it out of there, pushing past the people who had moved closer to watch. They jeered at her as she tried to shove them aside.

Remorse clawed at Brittany's insides as she watched Santana struggling to get away from the heckling onlookers. And when Santana finally managed to weave her way past, the haunting look that she threw back over her shoulder made Brittany's heart clench;

Santana looked so lost.

"Wait-," Brittany started as she lunged forward to follow her only to be tugged back by Quinn and some other Cheerios who had come to help.

Brittany struggled against their hold as she watched Santana disappear.

…


	4. Part 2

Brittany couldn't stop thinking about that broken expression on Santana's face.

She was distracted and certainly couldn't enjoy the rest of the party as worrying thoughts about Santana's wellbeing plagued her and completely ruined the mood.

However, every time she toyed with the idea of sending Santana a quick text to check on how she was- and she even got as far as typing a few out only to swipe them clear again- she would shake her head at herself and try to remember that she was teaching Santana a valuable lesson.

Santana had to learn that she couldn't act the way she had if she wanted Brittany to be comfortable with the idea of them being together publically.

But it was hard when she couldn't get the memory of Santana's sad brown eyes out of her head.

Even her friends grew bored of her moping around and stopped trying to include her in conversations or even ask her out to join them for a dance. Even Mike was steering clear of her as though he was worried Santana would show up again to yell at him if he so much as looked Brittany's way.

Brittany felt defeated, because if there was one thing that could have possibly stood a chance at distracting her from troubling thoughts of her unsettling confrontation with Santana for just a moment at least, it would have been a dance with a skilled partner like Mike.

When Brittany took her leave to use the bathroom she returned to find most of the house removed of party goers as she realised the party was quickly drawing to a close. A quick look around confirmed that her friends had already taken off without even an enquiry about how she was planning on getting home. She wasn't even completely sure that hadn't already assumed that she'd already left long ago judging by the way they had started to ignore her when her good spirits waned.

Brittany knew Santana would have taken her car when she left earlier; even though Brittany had driven them to the party, Santana had confiscated the keys knowing that Brittany planned on drinking that evening. And Brittany knew that no matter how upset Santana may have been when she left, she would never have considered leaving Brittany with the reckless option to drive herself home under the influence.

So without Santana around and with no generous friends in sight to help her out, Brittany was quickly realising that she was stranded.

As selfish as it was to think so, a small part of Brittany had hoped that Santana would still be parked outside waiting for her…

It would be just like Santana to do such a thing for her.

The disappointment stung when there was no familiar car humming with inviting warmth as she stepped out onto the front lawn.

Tears prickled at her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to shield her body from the cold. She always forgot to bring a jacket when she went out… and usually it was Santana who remembered for her or at least offered her own.

Brittany sniffed feeling more alone than ever as she pulled out her phone and allowed her thumb to hover over Santana's number. She wanted to call her so badly and beg her to come pick her up and just pretend that everything was good between them again…

But she knew she couldn't.

Judging by the time, Santana was probably long asleep and just the thought that her girlfriend could have cried herself to that state flooded Brittany with guilt and she didn't want to risk waking her up and opening her up to that hurt again.

Brittany figured if she could just get back to Santana's house and crawl into bed with her without her even knowing, morning would find them wrapped in each other's arms and everything would be forgiven.

For the first time since Santana had got her license Brittany debated calling her parents to be picked up. But she hesitated of course because it was the middle of the night and she knew they wouldn't appreciate the wake-up call nor the request to be dropped at Santana's rather than brought back to their own home. They were not her personal chauffeurs after all- though Santana never complained when she filled that role.

Brittany didn't know what to do and the indecision completely distracted her from noticing the car gently pull up beside her where she stood frozen on the sidewalk.

"You need a ride, Blondie?"

Brittany's attention snapped to the driver of the car and her face split into a relieved grin as she nodded wildly.

"How 'bout a place to stay the night? I've got a sister with a big empty bed who would love to share with a lanky blonde like you," the familiar voice drawled.

Brittany flushed and had to bite back a giggle at the sound of a chastising smack and a scolding, 'She's not lanky!' from further in the car.

"Though I do have to warn you- I hear she snores…" The jibe was thrown in for good measure as was the exaggerated pitying expression.

"She doesn't," Brittany set him straight as she opened the closest door to her and climbed into the back seat, "Unless she's _really_ tired..."

Brittany smiled affectionately at Santana's older brother Tommy and his passenger and bond mate, Rebekah. It was so easy to forget her worries when Tommy fell so easily into habit of teasing about hers and Santana's relationship. Brittany loved his teasing because it showed the truth of the matter for what it was- he didn't care that his sister had imprinted on a girl and consequently fallen in love with her. He just wanted them to be happy even if he chose a funny way of showing it.

Brittany wished it could be as easy with everyone else as much as it is with Tommy.

"Did Santana ask you to pick me up?" Brittany asked, failing miserably to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

Tommy and Rebekah shared a weighty frown.

"No… we were just on our way home when we saw you standing out in the cold looking like a kicked puppy," Tommy answered. "Where is Santana anyway?"

Brittany's face heated at Tommy disapproving tone, feeling bad that Santana was being judged by her brother for '_abandoning'_ her when it was entirely Brittany's fault that Santana was not at her side. But then the guilt turned to shame as she realised that Tommy may not be happy to hear about the way Brittany had sent Santana home so harshly. She didn't want Tommy- who was practically a brother to her as well- to be angry with her.

"Err… we were at the party together, but it wasn't really Santana's thing…" Brittany mumbled obliquely, hoping that Tommy wouldn't delve deeper than that.

Tommy made a laugh that suggested he found that situation hard to believe but didn't question Brittany further.

The car fell silent except for a soft tune playing on the radio and Brittany sat further back in her seat feeling better now that she was on her way back to Santana. She was still nervous that their reunion would be uncomfortable but it was just a relief to know she would be able to see her girlfriend again soon.

When the car pulled up at a red light Tommy turned his head to the side and had eyes only for Rebekah as he smiled devotedly at her and leaned over to nuzzle into her neck making Rebekah erupt into squealed giggles.

Brittany's eyes widened at the display of affection, not used to seeing Tommy act so brazenly in his love for his bond mate. And now that he had started he didn't seem like stopping as Brittany listened to the smacks of eager kisses trying to land around Rebekah's squirming amusement. Brittany sunk further into her seat suddenly feeling like she was intruding on their moment.

When Tommy's hands left the steering wheel to reach for Rebekah, she gently pushed him off her still laughing as she scolded him.

"Tommy, stop it- Brittany's in the back!"

Tommy's eyes widened as he seemed to only just remember their company and his eyes flicked to Brittany only to be pulled back to Rebekah with an unperturbed smile.

"One kiss?" Tommy pleaded with a pout.

Brittany had to bite her fist to stop herself from guffawing at the lovesick display. Who'd have thought that Tommy was such a sap!

Rebekah must have conceded because Brittany watched as Tommy's eyes lit up and he leaned towards the passenger seat once more to deliver what sounded like a heated kiss.

Even though Brittany couldn't exactly see anything she still had to look away as a longing for Santana began to ache inside of her.

Time began to slip as the lights changed to green and Brittany nervously glanced around seeing only empty roads. She didn't know whether she should alert Tommy that he could now drive again… but she didn't want to interrupt the pair even though she was growing increasingly uncomfortable in their presence.

The smack of a forcibly broken kiss snapped Brittany's attention back to watch the two as Rebekah struggled to push Tommy back into his seat. She was smiling as she grabbed his matching smiling cheeks and forced his eyes back to the road.

"I need you to drive now," Rebekah commanded firmly as more laughter threatened to overtake her speech. "Get us home you silly man."

Once Tommy was focused back on driving only stealing sneaky glances at Rebekah every now and again… Rebekah leaned around her chair to look back at Brittany behind her.

"Sorry Britt- but you know how they get with full moons…" Rebekah smiled at her as though sharing a secret with her.

Brittany's eyes flicked out of the car window to look up at the night sky in reaction; the moon was full and bright just as Rebekah described.

Brittany frowned because she didn't understand what the moon being full had to do with anything.

"Full moons?" Brittany repeated in confusion.

Rebekah must have missed the question in Brittany's tone.

"I'm sure Santana gets just as crazy as he does, huh?" Rebekah chirped as she reached over and ruffled Tommy's hair.

Brittany watched the way Tommy's cheeks lifted with a tell-tale grin as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road.

Dread began to settle in Brittany's gut even though she wasn't quite following what Rebekah was trying to say to her.

"What do you mean?" Brittany implored, needing to understand.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Rebekah looked surprised.

Brittany shook her head.

Rebekah gave her a disbelieving look which only made Brittany shrug.

"The full moon messes up his emotions…" Rebekah relayed as her eyes flicked in Tommy's direction. "He gets all muddled up in things he would normally be able to sense about me…"

"I'm right here," Tommy grumbled.

"I think he finds it frustrating that he doesn't 'know' what I want- so he overcompensates by laying it on thick," Rebekah's nose crinkles as she teases him but Brittany can tell it's all in good fun. "I can't believe you haven't noticed Santana being super clingy like once a month- especially now that you two are like together…"

Brittany groans loudly with Rebekah's words ringing in her ears and she buries her face in her hands as realisation dawns on her.

"…Or maybe you have."

Brittany and Santana had only been together _intimately_ for a couple of months at the most and Brittany didn't remember feeling that Santana's affection was overbearing after that first month because they were both still in their 'honeymoon phase' of being together and she was probably just as full on as Santana at the time. But with more time passing, other commitments had resurfaced and their relationship had settled into as much normalcy as an imprinted pair could.

And now as another lunar cycle came to fruition, they were finally facing the effects of this unseen implication of Santana's imprint for the first time.

Why hadn't Santana told her how she was feeling?

They could have figured it out together as they had done their whole life. The rare instance of their early imprinting had meant that they'd learnt a lot about growing up by doing it together.

Brittany shook her head not being able to blame Santana for this; Brittany had seen the signs already but hadn't thought to really question them. And the answer would have been closer than she expected in other imprinted pairs like Tommy and Beka or Santana's parents.

If Brittany hadn't known any better, then it was just as likely that Santana didn't know how the full moon affected her either and she'd probably felt scared and confused… and possibly even felt like she was failing Brittany because she was no longer in tune with her.

Brittany felt her heart clench as she realised her only answer to Santana's distress was to reject her.

"What have I done…?" Brittany mumbled painfully into her hands still cupped over her face.

"Britt, are you okay?" Tommy asked tentatively.

Brittany realised that they had pulled over and the engine was no longer running. Snatching her hands away from her face, Brittany looked out the window and realised with a jolt what they were parked in the Lopez driveway.

With barely a distracted 'thanks' Brittany bolted out of the car and rushed up to the front door, pulling out her key and letting herself inside. She left it open knowing the others would follow soon enough as she hastened inside and climbed the stairs in a rush to get to Santana's room and face the damage she had caused.

She slowed as she opened Santana's door and looked inside, her longing increasing at the sight of Santana lying on the bed with her back to the door.

"Santana?" Brittany whispered hesitantly.

When there was no response Brittany allowed herself to take a much needed breath. Santana was asleep as she had assumed she would be by this hour and Brittany was relieved that she had managed to find peace in her dreams and had not been lying awake facing her demons alone. Not wanting to disturb her, Brittany quickly got changed and carefully slid into bed craving Santana's warmth but not wanting to get too close to wake her. She was used to Santana holding her when they lay together and it was torture having her so close but being too scared to reach out and touch her.

Telling herself that seeing Santana was enough for now, Brittany willed herself to go to sleep, hoping that everything would be alright again come morning. Brittany would be the first thing that Santana saw when she woke up and she would know that she was sorry and didn't really mean those horrible things she said about not wanting Santana around anymore.

…


	5. Part 3

Brittany was the first to wake and breathed a sigh of relief when she realised she was pressed fully against Santana's front. Both of them had moved during the night, drawn towards each other's warmth until they were left lying face to face on a single pillow. Brittany took reassurance from the fact that Santana had still tried to move closer to her (even if she had only done so in her sleep) and couldn't stop herself from lifting a gentle hand to delicately brush Santana's cheek with her thumb.

Santana twitched under her touch and her lips curled into a responsive smile as her eyes slowly opened. Still half-asleep Santana gazed dazedly back at Brittany before her eyes suddenly focused sharply and she jolted too far backwards- tumbling unceremoniously from the bed in a messy tangle of sheets.

Brittany would have giggled at Santana's curious and very clumsy awakening but a pained groan from the floor caught her attention and she wiggled closer to the edge of the bed to peer down at the floor.

"Are you okay?"

Santana was rubbing her backside with a disgruntled look on her face when Brittany's voice caught her attention once more and she rushed to her feet only to back pedal until she was pressed hard up against the opposite wall, unable to force any more space between them.

Santana looked terrified.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Brittany frowned, not enjoying Santana's joke. She understood that she had been in the wrong last night when she had sent Santana home and she probably could have wagered that Santana would try and have a go at her by pretending that she didn't recognise her but she didn't need to be so harsh about it and swear point blank at her.

"San," Brittany pouted unhappily.

Santana's eyes bugged out at the shortening of her name spoken with such familiarity.

"How do you know my name?" Santana hissed on the verge of hysteria. "And why the hell are you in my bed?"

"_San_…" Brittany whimpered once more at Santana's tone as she sat up and shuffled across the bed, trying to crawl towards her.

"No! You stay right there. Shit, where are my pants?" Santana was panicking as she frantically kicked the tangled sheets aside, failing to get a grip on the situation. She kept one eye on the stranger in her bed as she moved about her room, until she stumbled across some rumpled jeans on the floor and hastily pulled them on to cover her bare legs.

"I'm sorry about last night; I was out of line…" Brittany blurted as she began to panic while watching Santana rush around the room like a mad woman. She hadn't been expecting Santana to react quite like this; she thought Santana would be happy to see her.

Santana looked like she couldn't get far enough away.

"Wait- what did you do to me last night?" Santana questioned in alarm before Brittany could continue.

"You know, at the party…" Brittany trailed off sheepishly, trying to think of the best way to word what she had to say.

"You were at the party?" Santana jumped in. "Did you slip me something and then follow me home? How did you get into my house?"

Brittany shook her head as Santana's constant questioning started to confuse her.

"No, I used my key of course."

Santana looked like she was about to be sick.

"Oh, okay," Santana humoured as she grabbed the nearest threatening object she could reach- a hairbrush- and waved it menacingly as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "Mom! Dad! Tommy! Help…!"

Brittany jumped up in shock at Santana's unexpected yelling and she rushed forward to try and quieten her down. Of course her advance only made Santana dart away and wave the hairbrush wildly back at her.

"Santana!" Brittany scoldingly hushed as colour flooded her cheeks with embarrassment; Santana's yells would have surely woken the entire household. "What is wrong with you? Did you hit your head when you fell out of bed?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Santana rallied as she continued to avoid the advancing blonde. "What kind of person hangs around until morning after breaking and entering? And you slept in my bed you weirdo!"

"Okay San, I get it, I was wrong… but this isn't funny anymore," Brittany grumbled uncomfortably as she defensively crossed her arms across her chest.

Santana began to laugh hysterically because now the total stranger was getting snappy with her.

The rattle of the doorknob broke through the mounting tension in the room.

**"There better be a good reason you're making even more of a racket than usual..."**

Tommy's voice was sleepy and muffled by the closed door but his responsive presence seemed to jump-start Santana back into action;

"Quick Tommy, there's a stranger in my room!"

**"What!" **The doorknob rattled louder as Tommy tried again to open the door. **"Santana- the door's locked!"**

Santana sent the mystery blonde a scandalised and yet equally judgemental look.

"Really? You locked the door?"

Just as Santana was about to rush towards the door to unlock it, the door suddenly burst open, swinging wildly on its hinges as Tommy- clad only in boxer shorts- lunged into the room ready to nab the intruder.

"Is Britt oka-…?" Tommy's voice trailed off as he took a good look around the room, finding it empty bar for Brittany who was now staring back at him in shock. He rolled his eyes, "_Ugh_, Santana… it's too early for this. Could you not have waited at least a few more hours before trying out some silly new role play…?"

Santana chose to ignore her brother's rambling as she rushed to hide behind him as though intending to use his large muscular body as a shield.

"Make her leave," Santana urged into his ear.

Tommy shook his head and turned on his heel to immediately head back out of the room.

"I'm not being a prop to make this _encounter_ more authentic for you," Tommy groaned.

"Tommy!" Santana pleaded in panic as she made a desperate grab at his arm and held on tight.

Santana's uncharacteristic tone made Tommy hesitate as he turned to really look at her.

Santana looked serious as she urged him to help her.

Tommy glanced over at Brittany who was now silently watching on, looking completely befuddled by Santana's behaviour.

"Tana, it's just Brittany," Tommy stated even though he felt silly doing so.

Santana shook her head trying to make him understand that she didn't know the girl in her room even though he seemed to.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Brittany spoke up with a tell-tale tremor in her voice. Santana's behaviour was really starting to scare her now. "Santana?"

Santana winced as the girl- Brittany apparently- addressed her like they were old friends. She chose to ignore her as she kept her eyes on Tommy, willing him to realise how sincere she was being…

She was actually more than a little concerned that he wasn't sharing her natural reaction.

There was a stranger in her bedroom after all.

"I don't know her," Santana insisted. "Please don't leave me alone with her."

"_San_?" Brittany's voice cracked with emotion as she stepped forward needing to look into Santana's eyes to identify the farce that Santana was unknowingly taking way too far.

Tommy watched as Santana flinched away from Brittany's approach and he instinctively stepped between the two, turning towards Brittany to catch her shoulders before she could spook Santana further.

"Tommy?" Brittany questioned in confusion as she worked hard to blink back the blossoming tears in her eyes.

Why wasn't Santana taking it all back? Why wasn't Santana yelling '_Gotcha!_' and then hurrying to comfort her?

"What is going on up here?"

All eyes snapped to the door as Mr Lopez entered the room followed closely by Mrs Lopez. They too were still dressed in their pyjamas.

"_Honestly_ girls- you used to at least pretend to worry that we might hear you…" Mrs Lopez teased.

"Santana doesn't recognise Brittany," Tommy jumped in and immediately established the grave situation for what it was. He felt Brittany's body begin to shake beneath his hands and tried to squeeze her shoulders reassuringly.

"What?" Both Mr and Mrs Lopez remarked in surprised unison.

"Santana, come now, this is no joking matter. You're scaring Brittany…" Mr Lopez chastised disapprovingly after a lengthy pause.

Santana's eyes bulged; not believing that her own father was siding against her.

"Papa! I've never seen her before in my life!" Santana cried feeling outraged that her own flesh and blood didn't believe her. "This is insane!"

All members of the Lopez family shared unsure glances until Mrs Lopez gasped and clutched at her heart in realisation;

"The imprint's gone."

"What?" Brittany's distraught cry erupted as a sob from deep in her chest. "It can't be- I'd know."

All attention returned to Santana as though she was the one who could provide all the answers.

Santana answered them with a shrug.

"Who's imprint?" Santana asked feeling as though she was definitely out of the loop on something major. "Don't look at me, I haven't imprinted on anyone yet…"

Mr Lopez and Tommy had both taken on a sickening tinge as they stared fearfully at her.

"I-I don't understand," Brittany choked out.

Mrs Lopez rushed over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her, holding on tight as Brittany clearly started to panic.

And then the panic quickly grew to hysteria as the gravity of the situation became clear…

"No, no, no…"

**Santana didn't know her.**

"No, no let me go," Brittany wept as she struggled against Mrs Lopez's surprisingly firm hold. "Santana!"

"Get her out of here," Mrs Lopez ordered with a nod to Santana as she rearranged her hold on Brittany who was now squirming desperately to break free.

"No! I need her."

Santana stared detachedly back at the blonde who was crying out so desperately for her. She took a step back feeling uncomfortable at the intense display of emotion coming from a complete stranger and looked to her brother for help.

Tommy seemed to snap out of his stupor just in time to pull Santana out of the room as Brittany broke down in his mother's arms. Even though Santana didn't seem to be having any obvious reaction to Brittany's turmoil he knew that the old Santana wouldn't have been able to stand by seeing the love of her life in so much pain and he wanted to spare her just in case.

He'd never heard of an imprint disappearing before- he didn't even know it was possible and quite frankly the idea terrified him to the core.

Santana smiled at him in relief for rescuing her from that confronting situation and Tommy frowned realising that he could barely even remember much of what his sister had been like before Brittany came into her life. That had been so long ago and they had been children after all.

Who was Santana without Brittany?

Tommy could only glance back at Santana unsurely as he led her downstairs. He really couldn't comprehend what had happened to her- it seemed far too drastic to even consider and yet Santana seemed none the wiser.

Surely Santana should be in more pain if she had really lost all connection to her mate...

Who was this girl parading as his sister and why didn't she seem to even care about what had happened to her?

…


	6. Part 4

Mrs Lopez rocked Brittany in her arms; just holding her while the blonde cried her heart out.

But it was hard for Brittany to relax in Santana's mother's arms because she was just so used to Santana being the first person to comfort her whenever she was distressed. And while she was usually comfortable with displays of affection towards all members of her second family- this time the embrace just felt wrong in every possible way. She tried to imagine it as if it were Santana holding her- Santana and Mrs Lopez were of a similar stature after all- but everything about the arms around her felt foreign and unfamiliar in a way that Santana's never were.

Eventually Brittany couldn't take it anymore and she eased herself away, her legs giving out on her as she fell back to sit on the end of the bed.

"Sorry," Brittany muttered apologetically as she wrapped her arms around herself and sniffed the last of her tears away. She was left feeling cold and numb.

"Oh honey, no… don't be silly," Mrs Lopez hushed her as she sat down beside her and took her hand, "I know it's not the same."

They sat in silence as the weight of the world seemed to settle on Brittany's shoulders.

"How?" Brittany's small voice cracked as she eventually spoke up, looking at Mrs Lopez with a hopeless expression.

Tears welled in Mrs Lopez's eyes just seeing her "daughter" in so much pain.

"I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that, sweetie…" Mrs Lopez answered gently. "Did something happen? Did you have a fight…?"

Brittany frowned and seemed as though she was about to burst into tears again but she forced them back with a pained expression as she looked at the floor and nodded feeling all the shame and guilt of the previous night bubbling up inside her.

Mrs Lopez brushed a strand of Brittany's hair behind her ear as she moved to crouch in front of Brittany. Her hands moved to Brittany's knees and she ducked her head to establish eye contact once more.

"Do you think you could tell me what happened? Maybe- maybe we can fix this?"

Mrs Lopez was trying to sound calm and reassuring as she spoke to Brittany even though she was in no way prepared for this shocking news. She could sense her husband- her mate- still standing in the room behind her and while she didn't want to take her eyes off Brittany she felt her own heart reaching out to him and aching with want, needing reassurance that he would never leave her.

As if sensing her distress (which was very likely, due to his imprint on her) Mr Lopez silently moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Mrs Lopez tried not to let her relief show in her eyes; she didn't want to announce the comfort she was receiving from her intact bond, especially not to Brittany. It would be like rubbing salt in a very fresh wound.

She couldn't imagine the fear Brittany must be experiencing.

And while she was trying to be supportive of the girl who she loved as her own daughter- she didn't honestly know if it was even possible to repair the broken imprint.

If her daughter had truly forsaken her claim on Brittany, then it did not seem like something that was easily taken back.

"She hadn't been acting like herself… she was so needy and clingy and possessive, so when she came to the party with me it was all too much," Brittany tried to recount what had happened the night before. The events that had led to such a drastic outcome sounded so pitiful coming from her mouth now that so much had changed. "Everyone was laughing at us… and I- I was embarrassed by her…"

The guilt and shame of admitting that truth made her look away from Mrs Lopez. She didn't want Santana's parents thinking she was embarrassed by their daughter.

Mrs Lopez just lifted Brittany's chin, encouraging her to continue.

"I told her to leave," Brittany relayed as another choked sob escaped her, "I told her I didn't want her around anymore- but I swear I only meant at the party! I didn't want her to leave forever! I didn't want her to forget me!"

Brittany started crying again and this time allowed Mrs Lopez to wrap her in her arms. She clutched at her pseudo mother desperately, willing her to understand how sorry she was and how much she wished she could take it all back.

"But that wouldn't be enough for Santana to forsake her imprint."

Mr Lopez spoke up somewhat defensively, not being able to believe his daughter could so easily throw her greatest gift away. Just as Santana's mother was his everything, Brittany was Santana's meaning to live and he just couldn't believe that she would willingly give that up. To him it seemed impossible and never a choice someone with his ability would even consider.

Even though it was apparently possible and passed on like a horror story through his bloodline. He didn't want to believe it and had therefore refrained from passing it on to his own children.

And yet with the way Santana was acting now it seemed likely she'd figured it out for herself.

"_Forsake_?" Brittany questioned miserably, not understanding the meaning of the word but gathering its significance.

"Carlos!" Mrs Lopez chastised, trying to hush him before he revealed too much while Brittany was in her fragile state. "We don't even know that's what happened."

"Come now Maria, Santana doesn't even recognise her- what else could explain that?" Mr Lopez exclaimed passionately. "I'm just pointing out that a little misunderstanding wouldn't drive Santana to give her up. I'm sorry Brittany but something else must've happened- she would have felt bad for humiliating you but even your dismissal wouldn't have been enough…"

"You didn't see her face," Brittany cried, uncharacteristically speaking up against Santana's father for downplaying the hurt she had caused. "She was devastated!"

Mr Lopez looked to his wife unsurely, still not believing the turn of events as enough of an explanation for all that had occurred.

"The full moon," Brittany added in defeat. "I didn't know it affected Santana, I didn't know until Beka told me how Tommy is affected and I recognised the similarities to the way Santana had been acting…"

Finally Mr Lopez saw where this was leading and he shared a sombre look with his wife. It had been a long time since the moon had been able to affect his link with his mate- it was usually something that was more prominent in young couples who- granted their relationship remains intimately focused- would eventually grow out of it through learning to understand and overcome it together. But Mr Lopez could still vividly remember the painfully confusing periods of time where he felt completely inept to be an appropriate match for Maria even though he was usually so certain that there was no one else who could care for her better. He second-guessed himself on more than one occasion when he was younger.

"The full moon was phasing last night," Mrs Lopez hesitantly added with a curious look to her husband as if asking if _that_ could have been enough to trigger Santana's rash decision.

Mr Lopez considered the scenario for a long moment before offering a small nod.

"Perhaps Santana's insecurity coupled with their misunderstanding was enough to tip her over the edge," Mr Lopez admitted, even though it was still clear he didn't want to believe it. "It seems like a drastic scenario… but I guess it is _possible_."

Brittany frowned as a silent concession seemed to pass between Santana's parents.

"So how do I fix it? How can I get her back?" Brittany pressed.

"Brittany," Mrs Lopez began carefully, "You have to understand that this has never happened before to anyone we know…"

"But you said the imprint was gone," Brittany pushed, "You seemed pretty certain of that. How do you _know_ for sure?"

Brittany still firmly believed that she would have felt the difference if the imprint was truly severed. She still loved Santana without question and surely if the imprint were to ever no longer exist it would be a cruel twist of fate that she would have to forever remember how Santana had been her perfect match when Santana did not remember her.

There just had to be some other explanation…

"We're just going off what seems clear…"

"But you don't _know_," Brittany pressed again, needing to believe that there was some possibility that Santana would remember her again.

"Sweetheart, she doesn't recognise you, what else could that mean other than that the imprint has disappeared?" Mrs Lopez was trying to be gentle as she broke the news to Brittany.

"But you said she had to 'forsake' me for that to happen- what does that even mean?" Brittany asked.

Mrs Lopez looked to Mr Lopez clearly debating whether it was a good time to tell Brittany the truth.

"Please," Brittany begged as emotion cut through her voice. "How can I fix this if I don't understand how to make it better?"

"It means that Santana would have had to take it all back. She would have had to turn her back on you and reject her every impulse that tells her that you are her everything. She's made it so that her life is no longer determined by your influence on her. She didn't wish to be a slave to the imprint any longer… and now that she is free of the imprint she is free of you," Mr Lopez relayed sadly but directly; Brittany deserved the truth even if it pained him to share it.

"What?" Brittany whimpered as her heart felt like it was breaking all over again, "She doesn't want me anymore?"

Mrs Lopez rushed to comfort her again as she cupped her cheeks and forced Brittany to look at her.

"_Shhh_, hey no- you listen to me Brittany," Mrs Lopez urged. "Technically that's what 'forsaking her claim on you' means… but it's not taking into account why Santana did what she did. She loved you. She loved you so much…"

Mrs Lopez began to cry as she tried to make Brittany believe what she knew was the truth;

"She would never have given you up because she didn't want you anymore… it would have been because she wanted you too much and she thought she was holding you back. She would have thought that you'd be happier without her."

"But she isn't gone, she's right there!" Brittany insisted as she stood up and waved beyond the bedroom door. "And I still love her. I haven't forgotten her!"

Mrs Lopez climbed to her feet to stand beside Mr Lopez.

"Brittany, I'm sure Santana didn't know that revoking the imprint would mean that you would go on to remember her, if anything she probably would have hoped that you would be the one to forget. She couldn't have known how it would turn out, she would have simply been acting in the moment- especially if the full moon was to blame for pushing her that far," Mr Lopez explained.

"Well it isn't fair and I can't afford to believe that there isn't a way to get the imprint back," Brittany argued. "She imprinted on me because I needed her… and I won't stop needing her just because she's forgotten me."

"You're right," Mrs Lopez agreed.

"_Maria_," Mr Lopez warned in a hushed voice; aware that Brittany was avidly listening and her hopes were resting on their exchange, "I've never heard of anyone being able to imprint twice in one lifetime. And while it wouldn't make sense that Santana would be able to imprint on anyone besides Brittany… I also don't see how Santana will be able to imprint on her again if she's already rejected the hold it had over her. And besides she would have already imprinted on Brittany as soon as she saw her again…"

A fierce determination continued to burn in Brittany's eyes even though Mr Lopez's were discouraging in the sense they made.

"No Carlos, I just can't believe it," Mrs Lopez insisted rebelliously, inspired by Brittany's sincere belief in the possibility.

"Maria," Mr Lopez sighed; he didn't want to believe it either but it just seemed so unlikely that such a phenomenal bond could be cast aside and then be expected to return again.

Imprinting was not something to take likely, nor should it ever be taken for granted.

"Carlos, can you honestly believe that the connection which brought us together could be equally responsible for this kind of hurt," Mrs Lopez questioned as she motioned in Brittany's direction. "Imprinting isn't meant to tear people apart."

"I know my love, but-"

"No, I can't believe it," Mrs Lopez repeated. "And I can't believe that their imprint could truly ever disappear. Santana loves Brittany with all her being… she's simply forgotten how to."

Brittany nodded as she allowed hope swell up inside her. It made all the difference knowing someone else believed that the love Santana once had for her had not been lost and that it would return. And the way she phrased it as though it were simply a matter of a memory lapse just made Brittany all the more confident that she could make Santana remember.

"She will remember me," Brittany announced surely.

Mrs Lopez smiled proudly at her and turned to her husband, wishing he would share in their camaraderie. With her instilling her belief through their bond it was only a matter of time really…

"She just has to reawaken the connection," Mrs Lopez pointed out like it was just that easy. "You'll make my daughter remember why she claimed you in the first place, isn't that right sweetie? She won't be able to resist your charm."

Brittany sent her a dazzling smile as she nodded, believing it couldn't really be that hard after all- she'd done it before; imprint or no Santana was still her perfect match and she was still Santana's.

"And if it isn't that easy?" Mr Lopez asked, wanting Brittany to be prepared for disappointment if it isn't as simple a matter as they are projecting, "How long will you wait?"

"As long as it takes," Brittany answered readily.

…

* * *

_check out www. fwok. tumblr. com for inside info on this story_


	7. Part 5

_Santana slammed the car door and gripped the steering wheel in a grasp so firm her knuckles began to burn as they turned white. She felt the panic overwhelming her but she refused to break down until she could get out of there just like Brittany asked her to._

_She had to do exactly what Brittany told her to._

_She had to do at least something right if she wanted to fix this mess so that Brittany could forgive her._

_Brittany__._

_Santana whined as Brittany's hurt expression flashed through her mind. She couldn't escape the look of disappointment on Brittany's face even when she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tried to block it out._

_But that was impossible; Brittany was always at the forefront of her thinking._

_The worst part was in knowing that Brittany's disappointment was directed at her._

_Santana felt like such a failure._

**_"You promised!"_**

_Santana cringed as Brittany's words replayed over and over._

**_"San! Stop it, you're hurting me!"_**

_Santana whimpered and managed to let go of the steering wheel so one hand could tug helplessly at her hair while the other clutched at her chest where she'd last felt Brittany's touch._

_Brittany__ hadn't only sent Santana away but she'd literally held her back just to stop her from coming any closer._

**_"You're hurting me!"_**

_Santana felt sick._

_What if she'd bruised Brittany's wrist from squeezing her so hard?_

_"No…" Santana hiccupped back a sob at the resounding realisation that she'd caused Brittany physical pain._

_And she'd done it before plenty of times; maybe not physical pain but emotional pain every single time she didn't give Brittany exactly what she wanted. _

_She was such a bad mate._

_How can I protect her if all I do is hurt her?_

_She didn't deserve Brittany; she was only forever disappointing her. _

**_"You're the one who's upsetting me!"_**

_It was all her. Santana was the huge disappointment._

_No one else was to blame but her._

_And guilt clawed at Santana because she had known she was destined to fail. She had been feeling her failure building for days now…_

_She knew this was coming and she didn't do anything about it- too stubborn and too selfish to try and save Brittany from the humiliation of having such a poor match for a bond mate._

_And now everyone knew Brittany deserved better._

_Brittany deserved better but she was stuck with her because Santana somehow fluked an imprinting._

_Her own inability to respond to her mate was already proving that she could no longer be the person Brittany needed her to be. And that was what imprinting was supposed to ensure._

_It was supposed to be easy._

_But she hadn't been able to respond properly to Brittany for days… she just couldn't read her at all. She couldn't understand her at all._

_And deep down Santana knew why…_

_She knew it was because Brittany was moving on and didn't want her anymore._

_Why else would Santana keep getting mixed signals and interpreting them all wrong?_

_She clearly was no longer in tune with Brittany at all._

_But instead of accepting Brittany's decision and supporting her as any good bond mate would without question- Santana didn't accept it, she rebelled and tried to selfishly keep Brittany for herself against her will._

_She pushed and pushed and now Brittany was pushing her away._

**_"Just go home, Santana."_**

_Brittany didn't want her around her anymore._

_She didn't want her talking to her, or touching her or even looking at her._

_Santana was a disgrace._

**_"I'm serious San, I don't want you here anymore."_**

_Brittany was ashamed of her._

_"I'm sorry Britt…" Santana whispered._

**_"I don't want you here anymore."_**

_Santana shook her head trying to block out Brittany's unforgiving words._

_But then the shame of acknowledging her want to ignore her mate made her feel even worse._

_What was wrong with her?_

**_"I don't want you anymore."_**

_"Nooo…" Santana squeezed her eyes tighter shut as she shook her head back and forth rebelliously; not wanting to hear what Brittany was so clearly telling her._

_But it was no use, she already knew the truth._

_It was over._

_Santana had failed and it was obvious that Brittany deserved better._

_Brittany deserved the chance to live her life without feeling trapped by Santana._

_Santana had forced her into a life she never wanted for far too long already._

**_"I don't want you."_**

_Santana swallowed dryly as she realised how much better off Brittany would have been if she had never met Santana._

_And Santana wished she could take it all back and give her that chance._

_If only…_

_"No!"_

_As if realising what she was thinking Santana tried to snap herself out of it; of course she wanted Brittany!_

_Brittany was all she'd ever wanted and would ever want._

_Brittany was HERS._

**_"I don't want you."_**

_Santana groaned as Brittany's sweet voice continued to torture her._

**_"I don't want you, San. I never wanted you."_**

_Why couldn't the voice just stop talking and let her think for herself?_

_She just needed a moment of clarity to figure everything out._

_And she couldn't think when she felt like she was getting pulled in every direction at once._

_It was wrong to think it but Santana knew she just had to block Brittany out, forget about her completely for one second so she could find her bearings._

_Brittany was too important to lose._

_But the thought of losing her was driving her crazy._

**_"I never wanted you."_**

_And the voices were way too loud._

_Santana covered her ears and gritted her teeth as she tried to block it all out._

_Santana just had to somehow stop listening._

_._

_And then there was nothing but silence._

_Well as close to silence as a still car could provide in blocking out the racket of a thumping house party._

_Santana opened her eyes and took in her strange position. She was curled in on herself in the driver's seat of her car and she quickly sat up straight and checked out the window to make sure no one was watching her._

_Thankfully, no one was._

_She rolled her eyes at the boring excuse for a party she'd just managed to escape from and turned her attention back to driving home. _

_A flash of colour caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look down at the sky blue cardigan lying across her passenger seat._

_"Huh, that's weird," Santana remarked as she reached for the curious piece of clothing._

_She'd never seen it before and had no idea how it had got into her car._

_Figuring it had to belong to Rebekah and that she must have accidentally picked it up on her way out of the house, Santana shrugged the matter off and tossed the cardigan in the back seat with a shake of her head. She was still getting used to the imposition of Rebekah's stuff always popping up around the place now that Tommy had imprinted._

* * *

"This is too crazy," Santana exclaimed as she observed the framed photographs being thrust into her hands. Tommy just kept returning with more and more as he moved around the house, plucking them from every surface and bringing them over to show her. In every single one, the girl named Brittany was featured and never looked out of place even when she continually stuck out with her pale skin, golden blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Why haven't I seen these before? I think I would have noticed a random blonde in all our family photos…"

Tommy finally stopped when he felt he had gathered up enough evidence to back up what he'd been trying to explain to Santana ever since they had moved downstairs- that Brittany was in fact her bond mate and had been since she had imprinted on her at the early age of four.

"You have seen them before, you've seen them **all** before," Tommy sighed with exasperation, not believing that Santana could still be ignoring the truth so blatantly in front of her. "Here, this is the earliest I could find…"

Tommy held out another photo as he came to sit at the dining table across from Santana. Santana curiously took the offered object and studied it closely. In it two young girls were wrapped in each other's arms as they smiled widely at the camera.

"That was taken only a couple of days after you imprinted," Tommy added. "I remember, because I took it."

Santana recognised herself as one of the girls in that peculiar way that you always can no matter how long ago a photo was taken… and from the amount of images being thrust under her nose it was easier now to identify the other girl as a young Brittany. Other than that there was no stirring of recognition for the events being immortalized in the image.

"Nice workmanship," Santana drawled.

"_Santana_," Tommy warned in a dry, humourless voice.

"What… I've never seen her before," Santana shrugged as she put that first photo down with the others.

"Clearly you have," Tommy scoffed as he waved at the numerous gathered images all featuring them together.

"I don't know what you want from me here Tommy," Santana exclaimed getting defensive, "If I don't remember her, I don't remember her!"

Tommy groaned and almost jumped back to his feet in frustration; he really felt like just shaking some sense back into her.

"But you imprinted on her," Tommy argued in disbelief.

"So you say…" Santana retorted, "I'm pretty sure that's something I'd remember."

"Then remember," Tommy urged impatiently.

Santana rolled her eyes; it was getting increasing clear to her that Tommy was incredibly protective of Brittany as part of their family unit and his frustration with her lack of interest was growing out of hand.

"Come on Santana, there's a part of you in there that doesn't want to see her hurting- even though she seems a complete stranger. Am I right?" Tommy posed seriously.

Santana bit her lip and tried to subtly glance out beyond the doorway into the adjoining living room where Brittany had come to sit with her parents; where they waited patiently for Tommy to bring Santana up to speed.

As if sensing her eyes on her, Brittany lifted her head and turned to lock eyes with her. Those blue eyes were still sad but hopeful and Santana could feel the yearning behind that look.

Santana's eyes widened as she was caught staring and she quickly turned back away to look at her hands where they rested on the table top.

Santana shrugged; it was fair to say she didn't wish to see the other girl upset. It would be mean of her to want so see the girl suffer even if she couldn't relate to her suffering.

"Get back in tune with that feeling," Tommy encouraged with a much warmer tone than he'd used all morning. "It's going to be your lifeline here…"

Santana stayed silent not knowing how she should be feeling. Here she was being told that she shared the single most indescribably sacred bond with another person and she just didn't feel it. She had no attachment to this stranger whatsoever.

How could she really believe Tommy?

"You can't tell me that you're not attracted to her," Tommy tried a different approach to get her at least admitting her interest in Brittany.

"No," Santana denied on reflex.

Heat still filled Santana's cheeks as she kept her eyes on her hands. She wasn't going to tell Tommy that once she got past the initial fright she'd received in waking up next to Brittany, there was no denying that there was _something_ about the girl that was intriguing to her. And she certainly wasn't sore on the eyes…

Tommy would have a field day with his_ 'I told you so'_s if she admitted that.

"Tana," Tommy scoffed at her knowingly.

"Alright, alright, give me a break, I just found out I'm into girls," Santana rebuked.

"Not girls. Just Brittany," Tommy reminded.

Now it was Santana's turn to scoff.

"I dunno, I happen to think Beka's quite the looker," Santana smirked tauntingly at him.

Tommy's eyes flashed dangerously as the urge to lash out at Santana and possessively claim his mate filled him up. He had to force himself to take a deep breath and push the anger away; Santana clearly wasn't aware that she was rubbing him the wrong way with her careless comments.

Santana watched the expressions flicker over Tommy's face and for a split second she was fearful he was about to strike her. It was only a glimpse and she was quite certain he never would lay a hand on her but it was still testament to the hold his imprinting held over him.

Santana started to think that if what she was being told was true then maybe it was for the best that she'd somehow narrowly escaped forever becoming a puppet to some greater power.

She could feel those eyes on her again coming from the next room and she refused to give in.

The way she saw it, if she really was imprinted to Brittany before (and she firmly believed that she wasn't any longer despite Tommy's insistence) then it was important to remember that Brittany was the puppet-master and even now would try and pull her strings again if Santana gave her an inch.

And yet everyone seemed desperate for Santana to remember her and remember what they shared.

And so Santana was starting to feel a little guilty that she was downplaying the wonder that was 'imprinting'.

"Look, I'll humour all of you because you're all clearly attached to this random person who I've never seen before," Santana sighed, as though she was being incredibly put out by trying to do everyone a huge favour.

"Just be nice," Tommy instructed as he got to his feet and then urged Santana to do the same.

It was time for them to be re-introduced.

…


	8. Part 6

All attention turned to Santana as she was ushered into the living room.

Of course the only seat made available to her was the one on the couch next to Brittany and Santana had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she walked towards the vacant spot. But before she could sit however, Brittany jumped to her feet, her eyes wide and hesitant as she looked back at Santana, silently checking over every minute detail of her face. It was like she was looking for just the tiniest spark of recognition there.

Santana was suddenly uncomfortable at the close scrutiny and just as she was preparing to shout out a defensive insult Mrs Lopez took it upon herself to interrupt and perform the pleasantries…

"Santana, this is Brittany," Mrs Lopez introduced carefully as she locked eyes with her daughter to make sure she understood her words completely. "Brittany is very dear to **everyone** in this room."

"Hi," Santana chirped awkwardly as she tried to figure out how she was supposed to greet this stranger who was supposed to be the most important person in her life. Was it appropriate to shake hands? She certainly didn't feel like she was ready to hug her.

"Hi Santana," Brittany smiled warmly back at her.

It was almost enough to inspire a shy smile from Santana; as forced as the situation felt, Brittany did seem genuinely happy to see her. But Santana wasn't ready to give in so easily.

"You girls should sit down and get reacquainted," Mrs Lopez insisted approvingly as Santana took her seat. Brittany quickly sat back down beside her.

And then the room fell into silence;

Deafening, awkward, stifling silence.

Santana's knee started to bounce nervously and she kept her eyes lowered watching it's quivering movement. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Her parents were watching her from their perch across the room and Tommy and Rebekah too from their seats nearby. And then Brittany seated the closest of all beside her. Santana could feel Brittany's eyes lingering on the side of her face.

Everyone was just sitting in silence and staring at her.

Santana felt like a cornered animal.

"Maybe it would be best if I could speak to Santana alone?" Brittany suggested.

That got Santana's attention and she snapped her head up to desperately look at all of her family members, silently pleading with them not to leave her alone with Brittany. As horrible as their silent stares had felt it was still comforting to know they were there with her. She wasn't ready to be left to Brittany on her own.

But they all seemed to agree with Brittany and mumbled their agreements as they got to their feet and shuffled from the room. They only moved to the kitchen so they were probably still planning on trying to eavesdrop without appearing too obvious about it but it was still enough to make Santana panic as Brittany turned her body to face her.

Santana gulped as she seemed to realise how very close her and Brittany were sitting and she sent one last frantic look Tommy's way. But Tommy only answered with another '_Be nice'_ movement of his lips as he too left the room.

"Santana, it's okay," Brittany murmured softly as she placed her hand on Santana's bouncing knee.

Santana nearly jumped out of her skin at Brittany's touch but it did work to stop her from shaking as she froze in her seat instead.

Brittany yanked her hand back from Santana's knee as if burned. Santana was usually so comforted by her touch and if she was being honest with herself the girl's adverse reaction concerned her greatly. But she was determined not to let her worry show as she continued to smile at Santana.

She wished Santana would just look at her… but the other girl seemed adamant on keeping her eyes downcast.

"San…" Brittany whispered as she reached over and brushed a strand of hair from the side of Santana's face that was stopping her from seeing her properly. She sounded relieved just to have Santana there beside her.

"Don't," Santana murmured softly as she leaned away from Brittany's touch.

Brittany frowned, unable to mask her hurt at the movement.

As Santana pulled away she turned her head to look at Brittany and immediately recognised the pain that she had caused as it shone in the girl's eyes. She felt bad for it but she couldn't just let Brittany have her way because she didn't like seeing the girl upset.

"Look, I know you think that we share this… this '_bond'_," Santana tried to explain as gently as she could while still asserting her stand on the situation. "But you can't just go around touching me whenever you like."

Brittany was rightfully chastised and she blushed brightly.

"You usually like it when I touch you…" Brittany mumbled to herself.

Santana chose to ignore her as she pressed on;

"Now if _this_ is going to work…" Santana waved between herself and Brittany not even knowing what she really meant by 'this' anyway, "Then you're going to have to respect the fact that I don't have a clue who you are."

Brittany's eyes focused on her for a long moment.

"You really don't recognise me?" Brittany challenged. She already knew the answer but this time Brittany's soft voice sounded so astounded that this was all truly happening.

Santana shook her head.

Brittany frowned thoughtfully.

"But you remember going to the party with me last night?"

"I remember the party… but not you," Santana answered.

Brittany could only chuckle at that.

"But you were staring at me all night," Brittany pointed out. "And we did go together. You dropped me off."

Now it was Santana's turn to frown as her thoughts instantly returned to that blue cardigan she'd mysteriously found in her car. Was it possible that it belonged to Brittany?

Another quick glance at Brittany confirmed that it would match her eyes.

Was it possible that what Brittany and everyone were saying was true?

The more she thought about it a deep throbbing started to pound in her head. She winced and held a hand up to her temple.

"No, I went to the party alone and it was boring so I came home," Santana insisted based on her memory of last night.

Brittany watched Santana cautiously, her breath catching as she observed that Santana seemed to be suffering from a head ache. Maybe all this mess was only a case of Santana having hit her head after all- not that it made matters any less concerning.

"I think you might have anaemia," Brittany suggested gently.

Santana frowned and looked at Brittany dubiously.

"Anaemia?" Santana repeated.

"Yeah, you know… trouble remembering who you really are," Brittany patiently explained as her eyes started scanning Santana's head for obvious signs of trauma.

"_Ohh_, you mean amnesia?" Santana clicked suddenly before frowning once more, "But I know who I am. I'm Santana Lopez, I'm sixteen years old and I've lived in this house my whole life with my brother and parents. You're the only one who I don't remember and I'm pretty certain amnesia doesn't work that way."

"But I've lived here with you since we were four," Brittany insisted. "And we don't always live here- we live at my house too with my parents. Are you telling me you don't remember them either? Santana, they helped raise us."

Santana raised an eyebrow at that development, realising that Brittany must have come from somewhere. Just because she had hoodwinked her family into believing she was a part of them didn't mean she didn't have a family of her own.

"I don't remember anything about growing up with you. I don't remember imprinting… or you… or your parents," Santana shrugged indifferently. "I've lived my whole life here and I don't remember seeing you around here ever."

Brittany shook her head knowing Santana was wrong.

But how to make Santana remember the truth?

"That's crazy," Brittany sighed. "There's proof that I live here with you if you just look around- there's photos and clothes- "

Santana rolled her eyes which cut Brittany's spiel short.

"I don't doubt the proof, I've seen it," Santana agreed remembering the many photos Tommy had shown her, "But it doesn't change the fact that I don't remember any of it. The life everyone is telling me I've lived isn't the life that I remember."

"So what, you don't want to remember?" Brittany posed, not bothering to hide her offense at the notion.

"I don't miss what I don't remember. If not for everyone insisting that I should be more upset then I wouldn't even know anything was amiss," Santana felt like she was shrugging a lot but there didn't seem to be any other appropriate gesture.

"But don't you want to feel the imprint again?" Brittany asked hopefully. "You were happy."

Santana sighed; it was ingrained in her that she would always crave the intimacy that a bonded mate of her own would share with her, but she knew that girls very rarely imprinted and so she spited the opportunity she would never have to feel bonded to someone so completely. If she had imprinted on Brittany then it was truly a cruel twist of fate that she couldn't feel that connection.

And not knowing any better certainly didn't make her feel any more enthused to fight for it.

But still there was a part of her that did wonder about the possibility, even if she wasn't ready to admit it…

"I'm not unhappy now," Santana answered guardedly.

"But you're not **my** Santana when you're like this," Brittany said sombrely.

"No, I'm not _yours_, I'm my own person," Santana stated defensively as her latent fears began to stir up inside of her; she felt like herself now and she didn't remember being this other Santana that everyone else remembered- so did that mean being imprinted to Brittany had stopped her from being herself? Had she been duped for years into believing she was happy?

Tommy and her father seemed happy now and they were imprinted- but did they really know any better?

Did imprinting just turn you into a lovesick fool who didn't know any different?

Surely she had good reason to be hesitant. Maybe it was the same reason she had managed to escape the hold the bond held over her to begin with. Maybe she was just made of stronger stuff…

"Of course you are your own person," Brittany agreed. "But we're still bonded; I'm yours and you're mine. That's just how it is. We're in this together and together we'll find a way to help you remember what we share."

Santana didn't like being told who she was and it seemed like that was all anybody had been interested in doing since she'd woken up to this parallel universe that was once her life.

Tossing a glance in the direction of the kitchen she caught a glimpse of her parents, Tommy and Rebekah all comically peeking around the doorframe, all trying to subtly spy on their progress. Of course they all scattered as soon as Santana caught them in the act and she groaned in frustration. Since waking up this morning she felt like a stranger in her own house with everyone expecting her to be someone she was not.

She stood and turned to address Brittany.

"Maybe you shared a bond with _your Santana_, but I'm not her," Santana insisted before moving towards the stairs that would take her back to her room. "And you can't make me be her."

"Wait, where are you going?" Asked Brittany as she jumped to her feet and made to follow Santana.

Santana waved her back.

"I'm getting dressed and then I'm going out," Santana drawled as she continued on her way, not believing she was actually explaining her intentions to someone. She hadn't had to do that since she was a child.

"Out where?" Brittany asked, looking perplexed.

Santana stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look back at Brittany incredulously. Did Brittany really expect a play by play?

"I dunno, out with friends? Anywhere but this crazy house…" Santana chuckled to herself as she turned and left Brittany standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Brittany watched her walk away not having the heart to break it to Santana that she didn't have any friends except for her.

She was realising rather quickly that getting through to a Santana who now craved her independence was going to be trickier than she first thought.

…


	9. Part 7

Brittany tried not to watch the clock the entire time Santana was gone. She didn't want to think about how much time was being wasted as it passed them by and still with her having made absolutely no progress in getting through to Santana. In fact, Santana's continuing absence clearly told Brittany that right now Santana would prefer to be anywhere but by her side.

It was so unlike **her Santana.**

Brittany sat at the kitchen table with her head in her hands as she sighed and looked over the strewn photos of the Lopez family- her family now too because of Santana- which Tommy had used earlier to try and jog Santana's memory.

It hadn't worked.

And besides she had learned that Santana's memory was fine if not hazy and misconstrued whenever Brittany should have featured in the lead role.

And so it wasn't enough to simply fill in the gaps Santana didn't even realise she had, with information she could no longer relate to- the real problem laid in _reminding_ Santana about what she was missing.

Brittany had to keep on believing that it wasn't the imprint that was missing between herself and Santana… it was Santana that was missing the imprint- or rather it simply wasn't working properly for her anymore.

But Brittany still loved Santana and knew that no one would ever be able to love her more in return.

So the imprint had to still exist-

_Right?_

Or at least what the imprint symbolised.

The ability to imprint was Santana's birth right and while it did constantly influence Santana's behaviour, it was in its basest form a glorified link that allowed her to connect to her soul mate.

That Santana was able to imprint on her meant without a doubt that she and Santana were soul mates.

That couldn't ever change.

Already knowing they were made for each other told Brittany everything she needed to know.

Brittany just had to find a way to kick-start the connection again and she figured if she could make Santana see what she was missing out on; remind her why Brittany is her perfect match… then maybe the imprint would start working again.

She sighed again as she picked up the most recent photo of the two of them and traced the outline of Santana's jaw. In it Santana was looking at her with such unbarred adoration while Brittany smiled obliviously at the camera. The photo had been taken well before the two of them had even consummated their romantic relationship by becoming intimate- an act which had only brought them that much closer- and yet still Santana was already looking at her like she was her world.

How long had Santana looked at her that way without her even knowing?

Brittany would give anything to have Santana look at her like that again.

Brittany was quickly realising she needed a plan with much more substance to it than longing looks and pleading words.

But she'd never had to really think about what it was about her that Santana liked so much. She'd never had to use any of her specific assets to manipulate a situation before, just to make Santana bend to her will. Santana had always simply loved her for being her. She hadn't even had to try before!

On second thoughts, Brittany realised she had made a habit of manipulating Santana with her pouting from time to time, which would without fail always make Santana give in to her. But that was different- that was all playful when the imprint was in full force and Santana was enamoured with her. This new Santana was stand-offish and suspicious of her… and that was before she'd even had a chance to try and show her anything yet.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to try and imprint on you?" Brittany murmured softly as she stroked the photograph of Santana once more, her lips turning up into a wry smile, "And when I don't even have the power to… or any of your insight to know that I'm even doing what you want."

Seeing the immortalised look of love on Santana's face in the photograph told Brittany that **she** was what Santana really wanted; she believed it with all her heart.

She had to.

Wearing the same look of love for Santana, Brittany nodded decisively as she reverently pushed the photograph aside and closed her eyes so she could focus on preparing the perfect course of action to win back her mate.

But just as her ideas were starting to take shape, Brittany was startled to attention by the sound of the doorbell.

She couldn't hold back her excited grin as she realised that Santana must finally be home and she jumped to her feet, racing through the house to be the first one there to let her in.

"I'll get it!" Brittany hollered out to the rest of the Lopez household.

Not that Brittany was even certain that anyone else was still home.

But it wasn't Santana waiting outside on the Lopez's doorstep.

It was Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn?"

Brittany frowned in confusion as she was reminded where she was; there was no plausible reason for Quinn to be visiting the Lopez household.

"What are you doing here?"

"Brittany!" Quinn expelled in a huff of frustration while also sounding somewhat relieved at the sight of her. "I've been calling you all day!"

Brittany frowned some more and started patting at her pockets, searching for her phone.

"I don't have my phone," Brittany shrugged somewhat apathetically when she came up short.

Brittany knew she was always misplacing her phone but then it never failed to turn up again… although it was usually thanks to Santana that it ever found its way back to her hands. Brittany realised she was probably going to have to find it all on her own this time now that Santana was a little, well- _distracted_.

"Doesn't matter now," Quinn sighed as she tried to walk past Brittany and inside the house, only to stop when Brittany held up an arm to block her. Quinn raised an eyebrow at her quizzically, "What are you doing Brittany?"

Brittany bit her lip as she struggled with her indecision over whether she should let Quinn enter. This was the Lopez house- it was Santana's house and Quinn was no friend of Santana's.

But Quinn was Brittany's friend… and this was Brittany's house too.

"How did you know to find me here?" Brittany asked quietly.

"When you wouldn't answer your phone I went to your house and your parents told me you'd probably be here," Quinn answered easily. "Can't I come in? I just want to talk."

Brittany was still unsure; her life here with Santana was still a secret and safe from judgemental people like Quinn, and Brittany wasn't sure she was ready to let anyone new in just yet.

-Especially when the life she lived here was already feeling shaky with Santana's recent uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Ugh… this really isn't a good time," Brittany faltered.

"Look Brittany if this is about last night, that's why I'm here… I feel _really_ bad," Quinn pushed, sounding genuine.

Brittany nodded as a shy smile tugged at her lips. She was so relieved that Quinn had realised she was wrong about Santana.

"Come on, we can talk upstairs," Brittany motioned inside and showed Quinn the way.

Brittany pushed open Santana's door and sighed in relief when she noticed that Santana had tidied the place up a bit before she went out. The bed was made and there were no longer clothes strewn all over the floor- although on closer inspection there was a noticeable pile of clothing on the chair in the corner which looked suspiciously like they all belonged to Brittany.

Brittany pushed her concern aside as something to worry about later.

"Santana's not home right now," Brittany explained as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and patted the spot beside her. "But you can wait for her here."

Quinn pulled a disgusted face while she looked around at her surroundings, as though only now realising she was standing in Santana's room.

"Why would I want to talk to her?" Quinn retorted. "It's better that she isn't here."

Brittany's smile turned back into a frown.

"But… but you came to apologise," Brittany reminded her.

"To you, not to _her_," Quinn laughed. "For leaving you at the party last night… ew- gross Britt, you actually thought I was here to talk to Santana?"

Brittany began to panic as Quinn started to snoop around the room.

"You- you shouldn't be in here," Brittany stumbled over her words. She knew this felt wrong. She should never have brought Quinn in here.

"So this is the freak's room," Quinn chuckled.

"She isn't a freak!" Brittany growled angrily as she jumped to her feet. "And you have to leave now."

Quinn turned around to face Brittany, seemingly impressed at Brittany's nerve in standing up to her. She visibly softened as she rushed to Brittany's side.

"Relax Brittany," Quinn cooed as she pulled Brittany back down to sit beside her. "I'm just here to talk,_remember_. And by the looks of it, this is the best place for you to hear what I have to say…"

"Why?" Brittany asked; feeling more confused than ever.

"Because you obviously can't see how deep you're in this with her," Quinn told her seriously. "Just one look around this room tells me you need help getting out."

"What are you talking about Quinn?" Brittany was not following Quinn at all. "I can come and go whenever I please."

"That's the problem," Quinn pointed out, "You shouldn't want to come here by choice and it's not right that you feel that you still have to."

"I don't understand."

Brittany was now wearing what seemed like a permanent frown.

"Look, I know you and Santana used to be close- you two were like sisters growing up," Quinn explained understandably. "But people change and it's clear to everyone except you that Santana doesn't like that you're growing away from her…"

"No Quinn, it's not lik-"

"Shh Brittany, it's okay, I'm your friend- your **real** friend here," Quinn shushed her. "I had hoped that after what happened at the party last night you would have realised how crazy and obsessed Santana had become. I was so proud of you when you told her to go. But finding you here- well it just proves how wrong I was..."

"No Quinn, you're wrong about her, you're wrong about everything," Brittany insisted as she firmly shook her head. "You just don't understand…"

"Don't understand?" Quinn repeated, "You're right Brittany I don't understand- I don't understand why your clothes from last night are right over there…"

Quinn pointed to the pile of clothes in the corner.

"Did you stay here last night? Did you come running back to her after she humiliated you in front of everyone?" Quinn confronted boldly. "Brittany- that's not healthy."

"I had to make sure she was okay- she was so upset," Brittany whined.

"She's manipulating you," Quinn hissed.

"No she's not," Brittany insisted unhappily. Quinn didn't know what she was talking about.

"How else would that **loser** be able to make you act like this?" Quinn pressed. "Brittany you're so much better than her. You're popular and she's nothing."

"You're wrong and you shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about," Brittany crossed her arms across her chest, trying not to let Quinn's words get to her. After all she knew Quinn was so very wrong. "Santana's not '_nothing'_, Santana is everything."

Why couldn't Quinn just leave her and Santana be?

"Listen to yourself!" Quinn scoffed. "This is insanity."

**"Santana is my everything,"** Brittany repeated firmly as she hugged herself tighter.

"Brittan-"

_"Well, well, well… now it's two blonde bombshells waiting for me on my bed. Let me guess- I imprinted on her too?"_

Santana's familiar drawl immediately drew Brittany and Quinn's attention to the girl leaning idly against the door frame.

"Santana," Brittany sighed in relief at the sight of her.

"Ugh," Quinn pulled a gagging face. "And that's my cue to leave. We'll finish this talk later Brittany."

And with that Quinn quickly got to her feet and stormed out of the room, making a point to forcibly shove her way past Santana as she did so.

"She's a feisty one," Santana chuckled to herself as she rubbed at her tender shoulder and followed Quinn's retreat down the stairwell with a raised eyebrow. "Now you wanna tell me why Head Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray was in my bedroom just now?"

"You remember _Quinn_?" Brittany asked miserably.

"Yeah sure- she goes to my school," Santana shrugged.

Brittany could only groan.

"Santana, that's my school too! We go to that same school together," Brittany informed her in obvious frustration.

"Funny- I've never seen you there before…"

Santana's attempt at a joke did not go over well with Brittany who only groaned even louder and buried her head in her hands where she sat unmoving at the end of the bed.

"How much of that did you hear?" Brittany mumbled through her hands.

"Oh, you know... just the part about how I am your _everything_."

There was a significantly playful inflection to Santana's voice that made Brittany sit up straighter and look back at her.

Only, Santana was no longer standing in the doorway; she had moved over to lie down on the bed instead. She was now lying flat on her back with her arms bent and hands cradling the back of her head while she stared up at the ceiling with a tell-tale grin.

Santana was looking remarkably pleased with herself.

Brittany narrowed her eyes.

Was Santana mocking her?

"And you're okay with that?" Brittany asked carefully.

"Well I've never had someone so _obsessed_ with me before," Santana pointed out with a wider grin.

"I'm not obsessed with you!" Brittany bit back sounding offended.

In truth it was all for show- Brittany just didn't want Santana to notice how very pleased she was with Santana's changed attitude towards her… even if it was a little patronising.

"Yeah, _okay_," Santana scoffed sarcastically.

Brittany really didn't want to bring attention to it but even Santana had to admit that their dynamic had changed since the last time they'd spoken earlier that day. Santana was now actively trying to engage with her.

"You seem like you've had a change of heart…" Brittany raised very loosely as she turned her back on Santana once more, not wanting to seem like she was trying to force a confrontation.

"I had a lot of time to think…" Santana answered just as carefully.

"You _were_ gone a long time…" Brittany agreed, not wanting to push Santana into sharing any more but really hoping that she would.

When silence settled over them, Brittany sighed regrettably and ever so carefully crawled up the bed to lie on the opposite side. Santana still looked deep in thought and so Brittany purposely kept her distance so as to not startle her with her change in position.

"I don't have any friends do I?"

Brittany's frown returned with the disappearance of Santana's playful tone.

"What makes you think that?" Brittany asked in a small, emotionally squeaky voice as she turned her head to watch Santana struggle with the realisation that maybe she didn't really remember her life quite as well as she thought she did.

"I was out all day and I didn't get one phone call… not even a single text from anyone asking me to hang out on the first day of summer," Santana shared while she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Brittany started chewing on her lip not knowing what to say to her.

How do you tell someone that they don't have any friends?

But Santana didn't sound sad really, just resigned.

"I just don't get it…"

"Because you remember having friends?" Brittany asked hesitantly. She was curious to understand how Santana's memory was working now but she didn't want to risk offending her.

Santana closed her eyes as though struggling with that thought.

Brittany's brow creased as she observed Santana's obvious discomfort, but she knew she couldn't reach out to touch her no matter how much she wanted to.

"I don't know…" Santana faltered in a small vulnerable voice before opening her eyes and staring hard up at the ceiling once more. "I guess it's more that… I just don't remember feeling lonely."

Brittany nodded feeling as though this was good progress being made.

"You weren't lonely because you had me…" Brittany whispered gently.

Santana turned her head and raised an amused eyebrow at Brittany which in turn made Brittany blush at the sudden attention.

"I know I sound full of myself when I say stuff like that but it's true Santana. You were happy because you had me and I was enough for you," Brittany tried to explain.

That was how the imprint worked.

Santana didn't answer right away; she just kept on scrutinising Brittany closely.

Brittany refused to back down and held Santana's stare until Santana eventually flicked her eyes away.

"What about Quinn?"

The question surprised Brittany as did Santana's renewed resolve showing in her challenging stare that she locked back on Brittany. It was like she was testing her.

"What _about_ Quinn?" Brittany squeaked back in confusion. She couldn't help being suspicious of Santana's new interest in the cheerleader.

"She's your friend, right?" Santana posed.

Brittany nodded.

"So if you and I are so close, then why isn't Quinn my friend too?" Santana probed. "Why do you have friends and I don't?"

Brittany honestly didn't have an answer for her. She didn't know the answer. It had never been an issue before.

"I don't know…"

Santana snorted to herself.

"Great friend you are."

Brittany worried her bottom lip at Santana's tone, feeling as though she needed to start challenging Santana back if she really wanted to keep her invested in their conversation.

"So you at least believe that we're friends, then?" Brittany baited.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well you're the only person in my phone besides my family," Santana retorted before suddenly looking a little bashful, "And my inbox is full of messages from you."

Brittany spared a moment to try and recall what she'd last texted to Santana and found herself wishing she knew where her phone had got to so she could double check. She thinks it must have been suggestive to make Santana turn all shy like that. It was hard for her to resist leaning in and kissing Santana's nose when she looked so damn cute.

"Well we're very close," Brittany agreed instead, feeling a little daring in the wake of Santana's wavering disposition.

Santana quickly cleared her throat, obviously keen to keep the conversation focused and on track.

"So it's agreed, we're friends," Santana nodded.

"Well that's a start I guess…" Brittany mumbled quietly.

It was now Santana's turn to worry her lip as she watched Brittany cautiously; now that she was actually considering her options and pondering how best to proceed…

"How about a compromise?" Santana suggested unexpectedly.

Brittany was pleasantly surprised that Santana was offering her anything so she raised a curious eyebrow prompting Santana to continue.

"I can appreciate that this is a big change for you… so I'm willing to '_play along'_ I guess- call it curiosity if you must," Santana presented.

"Play along?" Brittany frowned. She didn't like the sound of that; their lives weren't a game to her.

"I'll try and respect the life you and _your Santana_ shared," Santana offered, "As long as you respect that I am no longer her."

Brittany couldn't help feeling disappointed; she really thought Santana was starting to come around.

"_Oh_," Brittany sighed.

Completely oblivious to Brittany's internal struggle, Santana soldiered on;

"At least until you've had a decent chance to adjust to the change."

Brittany forced herself to return Santana's chirpy smile. The bright side was that Santana genuinely looked like she was trying to make an effort- even if the outcome wasn't quite what Brittany had in mind.

But as long as she could continue spending her days with Santana then Brittany figured she would have all the more time to try and win Santana back over.

And besides it was a comforting thought to at least know that Santana was no longer pointedly trying to avoid her.

"Oh _hey_, I found this in my bed earlier," Santana remembered suddenly as she rolled over to retrieve something from her bedside table. "I figure it's yours since the lock screen is a picture of you kissing my- err_,_ _her_ cheek."

Santana didn't make eye contact as she held out the object.

"My phone!" Brittany cheered enthusiastically as she snatched it up.

In spite of everything going wrong the fact that it was Santana who had found her phone for her seemed to make all the difference in the world.

She didn't even really care for the object itself, as much as what the gesture of Santana being the one to find it meant…

It was just like old times.

Even when she wasn't even trying, there was a part of Santana that was still toiling to keep Brittany happy.

That thought alone made it easier for Brittany to agree to Santana's new terms.

Or at least let Santana think she was agreeing to them.

…


	10. Part 8

They fell into silence once more as the girls lay side by side on Santana's bed.

Their company felt awkward in a way it never had before and Brittany hastened to distract herself by unlocking her phone and fiddling with it. Quinn's arrival had completely disrupted her just as she felt she was really getting closer to figuring out the best way to show Santana that they were meant to be together. Trying to get back into her earlier mind set, she started flicking through her photo gallery where she was met with image after image of Santana smiling shyly back at her. They were personal and intimate moments that Brittany hadn't been able to stop herself from capturing despite Santana's bashful protests time after time. Some she'd even taken without Santana even knowing. And then there were the photos which they'd posed for together as a couple- full of stolen kisses and loving smiles as they cuddled together on that very same bed where they were lying together now.

There really were a lot of images; Brittany's phone was relatively new and she'd gone a little shutter happy with the camera function of late. She was thankful for that now as she took her time staring at photo after photo, keeping her thoughts fixated on her goal as she recalled those carefree days with _her Santana, _that she was now realising she had seemingly taken for granted.

Remembering where she was, Brittany hesitantly flicked her eyes to the side to watch Santana who had returned to staring idly up at the ceiling. Brittany worried her lip as she considered rolling over and showing Santana some of the photos in hope that seeing something a little more _personal_ might make Santana believe her that little bit more. But Brittany pushed the urge away knowing it would probably only freak Santana out if she came on too strong.

And yet Brittany couldn't help pondering how far Santana had delved all on her own. After all Santana had a photo album of her own saved on her phone. Santana's phone was a much simpler model and didn't have a camera but that hadn't ever stopped Brittany from sending her numerous photos of them together.

And she'd also been known to send her a few racy photos from time to time.

Santana had always claimed to delete them afterwards not wanting to chance losing her phone and having anyone else privy to seeing her mate in a way only she was meant to… but still Brittany couldn't help wondering if Santana had any secretly stashed away.

And that thought only led her to wonder all the more if the Santana lying next to her had managed to discover any of them.

She'd had all day to meticulously look through her phone for clues on her life.

Brittany was curious about what exactly she may have learned.

Turning back to her phone in hand, Brittany opened up her text conversation history with Santana and started scanning through the back-and-forth banter. The most recent messages were relatively innocent exchanges with curious entreats about whereabouts and enthusiastic plans to meets up at various places. She and Santana spent every minute together whenever they didn't have commitments that kept them apart so constant messaging wasn't really that necessary between them.

But Brittany also knew how playful they could be and soon enough as she continued to scroll further back, her cheeks began to redden as she clued in on one of their more suggestive exchanges.

' _You're late.'_

Brittany smiled being able to imagine Santana's disapproving tone knowing it was playful from the very start.

**_'Coach held us back. Home soon x.'_**

_'I wish you'd let me stay and watch you.'_

**_'It's too cold out and besides I had a feeling training would go late.'_**

_'But I like watching you.'_

**_'I know you do. But it's better this way- now you're already toasty and ready to warm me up as soon as I get home.'_**

_'Mmm you're right, your bed is pretty toasty… but it would be even warmer if you were in here with me.'_

**_'You're in bed? Already?'_**

_'I missed you. And your bed smells like you.'_

**_'Just the way you like it, huh?'_**

_'Just the way I like **you**.'_

**_'Well I'm nice and smelly after Cheerios training :-P'_**

_'Even better.'_

**_'Gross San I was only kidding.'_**

_'I wasn't. I love how you smell.'_

**_'Well you can smell me as much as you like- after I have a shower.'_**

_':-('_

Brittany wrinkled her nose in amusement as she spared a thought for Santana next to her and what she must have thought when she was reading over her own words (if she had in fact gone back and read through her phone). Santana's usual fixation with Brittany's scent was a result of the imprint and as yet Santana beside her was no longer showing any sign of still being affected by the natural smell of her.

And yet Brittany wondered if Santana was really unable to _smell_ her… or if she was just doing a good job at hiding it.

Either way the concept would surely seem strange to Santana, who would now have absolutely no recollection or understanding of why she enjoyed smelling Brittany so much.

Learning she had such a fetish may even make her feel a little perverse.

**_'Sorry baby.'_**

**_'How bout I make it up to you?'_**

_'I'm listening…'_

_'(But you don't really owe me anything baby).'_

**_'Shh, just go with it ;) '_**

**_'After my shower you can do whatever you want to make me sweaty again.'_**

_'Whatever I want?'_

Brittany grinned at Santana's response as she visualised Santana's excitement; it was easy to imagine Santana's cheeky grin at the mere suggestion of getting frisky together.

**_'Whatever you want.'_**

_'Your parents aren't home either.'_

**_'And they won't be til late.'_**

_'We never get that lucky.'_

**_'Are you suggesting that you never get lucky huh?'_**

_'Never_.'

_'I'm deprived.'_

**_'Poor baby…'_**

_'Won't you take pity on me?'_

_'Britt?'_

_'…'_

_'Babe?'_

**_'Sorry, Quinn was giving me a weird look. I'm nearly home.'_**

**_'I hope you didn't start without me…'_**

_'And if I did?'_

**_'Really?'_**

_'Maybe_…'

**_'Are you playing with me?'_**

_'No, I'm playing with me… while I think about you'._

**_'San! I'm blushing! Are you for real?'_**

_'Are you asking if I've been touching myself since I climbed into your bed?'_

**_'That's so hot. Are you?'_**

_'Mhmm. I told you that your bed smells like you. It smells like us.'_

**_'And the smell of 'us' makes you want to touch yourself?'_**

_'Always.'_

**_'Then why don't you, you know, more often. You know I like watching you.'_**

_'Because I'd rather touch you.'_

_'I'm thinking about touching you right now…'_

Brittany cleared her throat as her cheeks began to burn and a tell-tale throb began to make itself known between her legs as she re-read the conversation. All her memories of being in that moment- of being driven home from Cheerios practise by Quinn while Santana secretly sexted her for the very first time, came rushing back to her. It was thrilling and naughty and was definitely enough to get her in the mood. Santana touching herself was always a rarity unless Brittany specifically asked her to… so it was always incredibly hot to think about Santana being driven to that point all on her own.

Brittany used her peripheral vision to see if Santana was growing any wiser to the state of her arousal. Usually Santana would be reduced to writhing on top of her by this point.

But now Santana seemed completely oblivious.

Daringly Brittany's eyes returned to the text conversation, wondering if there was any way she could lure her Santana out of the girl next to her by letting herself become overcome by need.

Of course if Santana didn't snap out of whatever was wrong with her then Brittany would be left feeling incredibly frustrated…

But Brittany figured it was worth a try and let herself remember the surprise she felt that night when Santana admitted she was lying in her bed waiting for her and masturbating. Santana could be so shy sometimes when it came to sex…and then other times she was like a wild animal; bold and forceful in her intentions. Brittany loved that Santana was so full of surprises like that. Sexting was never something she'd ever considered being into until Santana was suddenly writing to her suggestively and Brittany's heartbeat was starting to race as she realised she was rather enjoying it. It was just like Santana to know exactly what she would be into.

**_'And what are you doing to me?'_**

Brittany had been shy when she made that first reply upon realising the turn their conversation had taken, but she'd wanted to test Santana and see if she really was serious. She also wanted to show Santana that she approved of where their conversation was inevitably headed…

_'I'm rubbing you between your legs while I kiss your neck. You smell so good. I want to make you wet for me.'_

**_'I'm definitely wet for you.'_**

_'I want to taste you so bad. You know that's my favourite thing to do to you. I want to lick you all night.'_

Brittany whimpered softly at Santana's written words knowing they were blatantly forward but still completely genuine in the moment And she remembered Santana had kept her word that night and tirelessly licked at her for hours; tasting her with soft, doting strokes of her tongue until Brittany had to feverishly beg for release.

Brittany squirmed where she lay and spared another glance to her side only to nearly jump out of her skin when she realised Santana's head was turned and she was staring straight at her with wide curious eyes.

"Wow, so this is what we do all day? Bit boring if you ask me…" Santana muttered as she turned her head away from Brittany once more.

Brittany guiltily slid her phone aside feeling flustered.

"No we also watch movies together and swim, and sometimes you go running and I dance…" Brittany rattled off trying to think of all the things she and Santana liked to do together.

"Riveting stuff," Santana mocked.

Brittany bristled at Santana's tone, not appreciating that she was openly knocking their life and making out like what they did together was boring.

"But lately we just have sex," Brittany breezed out, effectively catching Santana off-guard.

Santana's eyes bulged as she spluttered and looked back to Brittany in shock.

"Wait… we have sex?" Santana queried, sounding kind of dumbfounded. "Like together?"

It was Santana's turn to become flustered.

Brittany smiled wryly when she realised she had surprised Santana with this information; perhaps Santana hadn't delved that far back through her phone after all. Or she had and just chosen to ignore what she found.

"Of course… that isn't a problem is it?" Brittany posed amusedly.

Santana offered her best blasé shrug as she ripped her eyes away from Brittany. If Brittany didn't know any better she would say Santana was showing signs of suddenly becoming shy.

"I just didn't realise things were so… _physical_ between the two of you," Santana chirped quietly. "Good to know."

Brittany smiled and opened her mouth to taunt Santana further, when Santana dramatically sat up stiff and straight.

"So it's getting pretty late, do you need a lift home or something?" Santana asked, refusing eye contact with her.

"Home?" Brittany asked in confusion as she too sat up and frowned at Santana. "San- Santana, I don't think you understand. I live **here**."

Brittany sighed regrettably as she stood up and moved towards the pile of clothes she had spied in the corner earlier. As she suspected they were all her own. She picked them up and moved over to Santana's wardrobe where she started to put them away in their rightful place.

Santana silently watched her move about from her seat on the bed.

"See- we share your wardrobe," Brittany pointed out with a wave over the hanging space. "Just like you share mine back at my house. If you can't find any of your clothes in here then they're probably over at mine."

"So when you said you lived here, you literally meant 'here' in this room?" Santana asked for clarification. "With me?"

Brittany nodded patiently.

Santana groaned as she raised a hand to her temple, feeling another headache coming on. To her it all felt impossible- surely she would remember something like that; living with someone.

"I live with you- whether that's here or at my house- wherever it is my home is with you," Brittany reinforced softly.

Santana pulled a face at Brittany's corny sentiment.

Misreading Santana's reaction, Brittany shrugged and offered the alternative, "Look if you'd prefer us to stay the night at my place that's fine- I just didn't think you'd want to deal with 're-meeting the parents' in your current state."

Santana groaned again and shook her head at that notion.

"So apparently I'm gay, I have a girlfriend and to top it off I'm practically betrothed. Great, just great," Santana drawled to herself. "Look can't you just stay the night at your house and I'll stay here? A bit of space can't hurt… and we can pick up where we left off tomorrow?"

Santana watched as Brittany's face dropped and then her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Shit," Santana cursed as she realised Brittany was about to cry, "What did I say?"

Brittany sniffed and looked away with a hurt expression.

"You said we could compromise and that you would respect the life that _we_ shared," Brittany reminded her sadly.

"Yeah, so?" Santana asked, trying to follow.

"Santana, we haven't spent a night apart since we were four. You can't just expect me to be okay with not sleeping beside you anymore," Brittany argued her point passionately.

"Oh," Santana murmured realising her error; she kept hearing the same information about her life _before_- that she'd imprinted on Brittany when they were four and that the two of them had grown up together. But Santana was quickly realising that quick summary was neglecting the far more complex nature of their supposed relationship. It was a lot to take in.

And a lot to expect her to be okay with.

Brittany began nervously wringing out a shirt in her hands as she was suddenly faced with the very real possibility that Santana may in fact kick her out for the night. Of course she wouldn't go home- she would sleep on the couch downstairs if it came to that but even that scenario terrified her to the bone. How could she possibly sleep without Santana holding her?

"Okay then, so first amendment to this deal of ours… you **can** stay-," Santana began stating only to be tackled to the bed in a fierce embrace.

"Thank you, thank you," Brittany squealed appreciatively doing everything she could not to shower kisses on Santana's face as she would have liked to.

Santana froze the moment she was enveloped in Brittany's arms. She wasn't used to hugs- she didn't know how to respond and uncomfortably shrugged Brittany off of her.

"But no touching!" Santana stated firmly. "I'm not a snuggler."

"I beg to differ," Brittany giggled through a scoff while forcing herself to respect Santana's personal space once more as she sidled a little further away on the bed and held her hands up innocently. She couldn't hold back her relieved grin however.

"I'm not a snuggler _anymore_," Santana insisted pointedly. "So keep your hands to yourself."

"No problem," Brittany hummed excitedly as she jumped to her feet and rushed to finish tidying up her things in Santana's room once more, spinning on her heel to purr back at Santana playfully, "But just so we're perfectly clear- I have absolutely no problem with you touching me whenever and _wherever_ you like."

Brittany winked and watched as a horrified blush tried to take over Santana's face.

Santana ducked her head and jumped to her feet making haste for the door.

"Yeah sure, whatever," Santana grumbled awkwardly. "I'll go see if dinner's ready."

…


	11. Part 9

Dinner was an eye opener for Santana to say the least.

Santana watched Brittany engage with her family so easily that it left her feeling like she was the one who wasn't related to the other people around the dinner table. Brittany effortlessly fit in just the way that Rebekah did and it gave reason to believe that Brittany could have easily been her mate after all for how comfortably she interacted with Santana's family like she was one of them.

But Santana stubbornly squared her chin as she sat back and observed the scene in uncharacteristic silence, keeping her eyes peeled for even the tiniest slip up that would expose Brittany as an imposter.

When dinner was well under way and Santana had yet to find anything suspicious about Brittany's behaviour, Santana merely reminded herself that it simply meant that Brittany hadn't slipped up **yet**.

But she would be watching, and ready to call her out on it when she did.

Besides the very appearance of Brittany in her life now was suspicious in itself- to appear out of nowhere and claim she had been there the entire time. It was enough of a reason for Santana to stay wary of Brittany indefinitely.

Which really raised the question as to why Santana had given permission to Brittany- still practically a stranger to her- to stay the night in her room.

Had she lost her mind?

Santana really wanted to put her foot down and demand the other girl give her some privacy but then she would remember the way Brittany's eyes had filled with tears and how her chin had started to tremble and Santana realised in defeat that she couldn't let Brittany get upset again, knowing that she would be the cause of it.

She had to avoid _that_ happening again at all cost.

It was frustrating beyond belief that Brittany had already got to her in such a way that Santana felt powerless against her. One sign of impending tears and Santana was willing to agree to anything just so that Brittany would cheer up again.

She just didn't enjoy seeing the girl upset was all. It was innocent enough and didn't have to mean anything. And it certainly didn't corroborate the nonsense that Brittany was her imprinted mate as Tommy had made out earlier.

She just really didn't like it.

So what?

But she did really have to be careful not to let Brittany discover the power she held over her if she so wished, or else Brittany would be manipulating her every which way with just the threat of waterworks.

She really needed to take advantage of all this time Brittany insisted on spending with her in order to learn a few tricks of her own.

And so it was settled that Brittany would be staying in her bedroom.

"Santana, stop playing with your food and eat your peas," Mrs Lopez chastised.

Startled out of her scrutiny of Brittany, Santana looked to her mother and opened her mouth to argue when Brittany beat her to it.

"Santana doesn't like peas Mama L, remember?" Brittany reminded her. "She never eats them."

Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany calling her mother, _'Mama L'_ and at her mother's lack of reaction to the term of familiarity… only to frown when she realised _what_ it was Brittany had just stated.

She said that Santana doesn't like peas.

And Santana really doesn't like peas at all.

She thinks they're gross.

But how does Brittany of all people know that?

And how does she know when Santana's own mother doesn't?

"She doesn't?" Mrs Lopez queried with a perplexed frown. "But I've always given her peas…"

Brittany giggled and nodded.

"And I always eat them for her," Brittany revealed as though it had never been much of a secret.

Brittany sent Santana a quick wink which only deepened Santana's frown.

"Nonsense, I love peas," Santana lied rebelliously as she lifted a heaped spoonful of peas into her mouth. Her reaction was instantaneous as the smell or the taste or whatever it was about peas that repelled her so much made her gag.

But still Santana powered through it and with a grimace she managed to swallow her mouthful before smiling cheesily at Brittany.

"See, delicious!" Santana claimed theatrically.

That would teach Brittany to make out like she knew Santana better than the woman that had raised her.

Brittany rolled her eyes at her and went back to eating with eyes downcast, which made Santana smile victoriously.

Tommy shaking his head at her distastefully from his seat beside Brittany, made the smile fall from Santana's lips as an embarrassed flush filled her cheeks and she too went back to eating everything but the remaining peas on her plate.

Santana had caught Brittany looking at her intermittently after that but her looks hadn't been too intrusive to get on Santana's nerves. Brittany's looks weren't expectant anymore as though she was _expecting_ Santana to be acting a certain way- they were simply 'thoughtful' and if anything 'engaging' as though she just wanted Santana to feel more comfortable.

It kind of made Santana feel bad about the peas.

And it was enough to keep Santana reserved for the rest of the evening even when the whole family moved to the lounge room to casually watch television together for a few hours.

Santana's parents where the first to retire to their bed, followed closely by Tommy and Rebekah who's displays of affection had grown exponentially out of control away from parental eyes.

Santana was thankful for that until she realised it left her alone with Brittany again and the thought of having to soon share her bed with Brittany had her stalling as she picked up the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"Dora the Explorer!" Brittany squealed excitedly.

Santana had been so distracted by her thoughts that she hadn't even been paying attention to what was playing on screen. She focused on the high-pitched cartoon and then sent Brittany a side-eyed look of disbelief.

Brittany was grinning widely at the screen looking far too enthusiastic about the childish cartoon than she should have been. She even started bopping along to the repetitive tune.

"You've got to be kidding me," Santana jeered.

Brittany stopped bopping and looked at Santana with a frown.

"What?" Brittany asked as her cheeks reddened.

"You actually like this crap?" Santana challenged.

Brittany was still blushing as she nodded.

"So?"

Santana started laughing uncontrollably at her.

Brittany's frown only deepened; sure Santana had been known to tease her from time to time but she wasn't used to Santana laughing directly **at** her.

Santana was never ever cruel to her and this time Santana's laughter felt _mean_ and not at all like _her Santana._

"Don't be mean," Brittany pouted.

"Oh come on!" Santana argued, fighting Brittany's pout with everything she was worth. "This show is lame!"

"It's not lame," Brittany insisted defensively before adding in a small voice, "It helped me to learn Spanish."

Santana scoffed and raised a dubious eyebrow.

"You speak Spanish?"

Brittany nodded insistently just as a tune started on screen as if on cue… and Brittany started singing along.

_"I speak Spanish and English too. I like them both. How about you? Arriba, up. Abajo, down. Abre, open. Ciera, close. I speak Spanish and English too. I like them both. How about you?"_

Brittany looked so proud of herself.

"Oh. My. God," Santana exclaimed, trying to contain her amusement.

"_What_?" Brittany whined looking nervous.

"That's it?" Santana laughed outright. "Up and down? Open and close?"

"I know other words too," Brittany insisted.

Brittany opened her mouth to start rattling off other Spanish words she knew but Santana waved down her efforts dismissively.

"Don't bother," Santana chuckled sarcastically, "_I believe you."_

"I like it because it brings me closer to you," Brittany murmured earnestly.

Santana could hear the emotion edging into Brittany's voice so she purposely avoided looking at her.

"It really doesn't," Santana said shaking her head, still amused.

"You usually encourage me to watch it," Brittany pointed out. "We sometimes watch it together. I know it's a kids' show but you usually like it too. "

"Well in that case then I'm _usually_ faking," Santana retorted. "Cause there's no way in hell I'd ever like this show."

Brittany was stunned into silence as she was left gaping.

Did Santana used to lie to her to keep her happy?

It was a huge shock to her system and she needed a moment to contemplate the possibility.

What else had Santana lied to her about?

What else has she forced Santana in to doing because of their bond?

It made Brittany feel a little sick and she was already standing, on her way out of the room when Santana's voice startled her into halting her retreat.

"Hey, don't take it out on me- I'm not _her_ remember," Santana called after her. "I'm just telling it how it is."

Brittany turned and sighed as she looked at Santana realising her words were genuine after all- she really couldn't blame this Santana or even her own Santana for the past.

If anything it was the imprint's fault.

Brittany decided then and there that once the imprint was working properly again- because even with its faults it was still too much to lose completely- she would insist on Santana always being truthful about her own needs.

She really didn't want to be controlling when the imprint was already influential enough.

And until then maybe Santana could shed a bit of light on those things her Santana had maybe been less than honest about. It would give her an opportunity to learn.

Brittany forced a smile to show that she wasn't upset at Santana.

"I'm just tired. It's been a long day," Brittany explained gently. "I'll see you upstairs?"

Santana stalled as her eyes flicked to the couch she was still sitting on, silently considering whether or not she could possible sleep there comfortably.

"_Santana_," Brittany chastised knowingly, "We agreed that I wouldn't overstep- you don't have anything to fear."

Santana bristled at the suggestion that she was afraid of sleeping beside Brittany- even though she wasn't prepared to put a finger on what exactly she was feeling about the idea.

"I'm not afraid," Santana scoffed.

Brittany smiled.

"So come to bed then," Brittany countered, holding her open hand out in invitation.

Santana stared long and hard at Brittany's palm, ignoring her inner curiosity at how holding Brittany's hand would feel. She'd never felt inclined to hold anyone's hands before. It just seemed like such an intimate gesture.

She wasn't about to have any of that.

"I'll be up in a minute," Santana shrugged off as she turned her back on Brittany and returned her eyes to the television.

Brittany sighed dejectedly and squeezed her hand shut, not allowing herself to get down over the failed attempt. Without further ado, Brittany silently left the room and made her way upstairs to Santana's room to get ready for bed.

Back downstairs, Santana sat in front of the television staring blankly at Dora the Explorer.

…


	12. Part 10

"Brittany?"

Brittany awoke abruptly and glanced around into the surrounding darkness feeling disorientated. She pouted knowing she had intended to only close her eyes and rest for a minute… but now it seemed like it was already the middle of the night.

She had hoped to mess around with Santana a little bit more on the whole notion of them sleeping together.

"Britt, where are you?"

Brittany gasped at the frightened voice sounding from directly beside her on the bed.

It was Santana.

"San?" Brittany squeaked as she furiously blinked the sleep from her eyes.

Something was wrong.

"Brittany?"

"San, I'm right here," Brittany cooed gently as her pulse began to race; that sounded so like _her Santana._

Had Santana finally snapped out of it and remembered?

Frantically trying to find her bearings, Brittany simultaneously stretched out slapping her hand around on the bedside table in an attempt to flick on the nearby lamp as she shuffled closer to Santana, still whimpering desperately beside her.

"I'm here baby, I'm right here," Brittany gushed as the bulb finally lit up, making Brittany blink at the harsh sting as it cast its bright light across the pillows.

Brittany was still on top of the covers where she had been lying in wait for Santana to come join her.

Santana on the other hand was tucked under all of the bed covers on the opposite side of the bed.

And she was fast asleep.

Brittany frowned in disappointment as she realised Santana was only dreaming.

"Britt?" Santana whimpered again as her brow crinkled in fear.

Santana was clearly having a nightmare.

But she was still calling out for Brittany like she knew her. Really _knew_ her.

That had to mean something right?

Brittany echoed Santana's whimper as she watched terror distort Santana's beautiful face.

"Shh, I'm here, I'm right here," Brittany hushed painfully as she scooted closer to her and gently brushed her cheek.

Santana was burning up with a fever.

"No, I need you. Where are you?" Santana cried out desperately in anguish and even began to cry in her sleep. "Please don't leave me!"

The sight made Brittany tear up also as she helplessly reached for Santana trying to soothe her but not knowing what to do.

"San, please wake up, you're scaring me," Brittany pleaded as she hovered over Santana trying to hold her still in her feverish twitching. "I haven't left you. I'd never leave you. Please, wake up. Come back to me."

Santana struggled against her and then all of a sudden settled peacefully.

As Santana's eyes blinked open, Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and in a rush of emotion pressed forward planting a hard kiss on Santana's lips.

Santana's eyes only widened further as she spluttered and with all her might, pushed Brittany off of her.

"What- what are you doing?" Santana spat in dismay as she rolled from the bed and stood beside it, facing a shocked Brittany in challenge.

"I'm sorry!" Brittany squeaked as she realised rather quickly that nothing had changed- this Santana still did not remember her. "You- you were having a nightmare and-"

"And so you thought you should kiss me?" Santana demanded angrily. "What happened to no touching?"

"I, I er-," Brittany stammered trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for her actions. "You were calling out for me. _She_ was. She's in there inside of you and she's scared because she can't feel me."

Brittany persisted; she wasn't sure how she knew it but somehow she just knew it was true.

Santana rolled her eyes.

"There's no one 'inside of me'," Santana groaned shaking her head at the ridiculous notion. "Brittany I can't do_this_. I can't relax around you. That's twice now I've woken up and you're right there in my face. You're asking an awful lot of me here when I don't even know you…"

Brittany looked down as hurt and panic simultaneously clutched at her heart; what was Santana saying?

"You do," Brittany murmured as she wiped at her still wet cheeks. "You know me better than anyone. You just don't remember."

Brittany was feeling very emotional all of a sudden, having had to listen to a distressed Santana crying out for her only moments ago. It had been torture and now Santana was barking at her completely unaware of the rollercoaster ride she was taking her on.

"Please don't cry," Santana sighed painfully. "Look I'm sorry I yelled. You just caught me by surprise…"

"I really did think you'd remembered," Brittany admitted softly, not bothering to conceal how disappointed she was that _that_ wasn't so.

Santana took a deep breath, grasping blindly for patience once again.

"Look, I don't doubt that I was dreaming, I'm soaked in sweat here," Santana admitted pulling a disgusted face. "Maybe you just misheard my sleep talk. Ergh, I really do need a shower now."

"You're wearing too many clothes," Brittany pointed out with a shrug, ignoring Santana's comment about mishearing her. She knew that was not so.

Santana raised a levelling eyebrow at her, making Brittany blush.

"I don't mean it in a pervy way… it's just you never sleep in that many clothes," Brittany rushed to explain as her eyes swept over Santana's long pants and hoodie. "Not only is it summer, you usually only sleep in a shirt at most anyway. It's no wonder your temperature went through the roof."

"I was worried that if I wore any less you'd try and have your way with me in my sleep," Santana remarked snidely, not needing to state the obvious- that Brittany had still tried anyway.

"I'm not going to molest you Santana!" Brittany cried, completely offended that Santana would think that of her.

"Well how am I supposed to know that- I just woke up to you sucking my face just now," Santana exclaimed hotly. "What am I supposed to think?"

"I thought you were back to normal," Brittany rolled her eyes; this Santana was just so _difficult_. And she hated to admit to herself that she was starting to get a little turned on by Santana's hot-headedness- which of course only made Brittany feel guilty in a roundabout way for living up to Santana's assumptions of her.

"_Normal_," Santana scoffed sarcastically.

"Yes, **normal**," Brittany repeated with bite, not backing down as she stared squarely back at Santana.

Santana returned her glare for all it was worth until she suddenly started grinning at her instead, as though seeing Brittany in a whole new light.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Santana told her as she headed for her bathroom, chuckling and shaking her head in amusement. "You know, you look pretty hot when you get angry."

Brittany's jaw dropped as Santana shut the bathroom door behind her.

Santana had just managed to throw her again.

Completely.

So Santana was still attracted to her? And admitting it?

Brittany didn't know what to make of Santana's ups and downs which was odd because really- Santana without her imprint wasn't so different in personality to _her_ _Santana- _and Brittany definitely knew _her_. And Santana was already showing familiar traits of being shy and jittery on the subject of sex- so for her to turn around and call Brittany 'hot' was a little forward and unexpected.

And while it admittedly made Brittany a little suspicious it also brought the biggest smile to her face, lifting her mood instantly.

Who'd have thought a compliment from Santana could be so powerful when she was so used to receiving compliments from her before.

Brittany reached across the bed and gingerly touched the sheets where Santana had been laying. They were damp with sweat making Brittany frown.

Hearing the shower start running, Brittany got to her feet and went about changing the bed sheets with fresh linen.

After her shower, Santana momentarily darted back into the room wrapped in a towel to grab some fresh pyjamas, only to disappear straight back into the bathroom once again to get changed.

Brittany was already tucked back in the freshly made bed and she couldn't hold back her chuckle at Santana's show of modesty- so different to the girl that used to get changed in front of her every day… and that was before they even started sleeping together.

Eventually Santana slid back into bed, now dressed far more sensibly in a baggy shirt and sleep shorts.

They lay staring at each other letting their eyes adjust to the lack of light.

"You changed the sheets."

"Yep," Brittany nodded against her pillow.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You would have got sick lying on damp sheets."

"No I mean **you** didn't have to do that. I would have made the bed. It is my sweat," Santana pointed out. "You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Santana," Brittany sighed patiently, "It's no problem. We always take care of each other when we're sick."

Santana didn't know what to say to that so she just continued to watch Brittany thoughtfully.

"Do you feel better after your shower at least," Brittany asked tenderly.

"I do," Santana answered truthfully. "Thanks, you know- for the bed."

Brittany sent Santana a genuine smile telling her that no thanks were necessary.

Feeling shy under Brittany's intense look, Santana broke the eye-contact and squirmed a bit where she lay.

"So…" Santana began awkwardly as she fumbled for a change in topic.

"_Sooo,_" Brittany echoed playfully, sensing Santana's shyness and kind of enjoying it.

Santana saw her opening and took it.

"So, you think taking the covers away is going to make me cuddle you just to keep warm huh?" Santana posed suspiciously. "Your tricks won't work."

Brittany had removed the heavy bedspread when she'd remade the bed, leaving only a light sheet to cover them now- far more appropriate for the upcoming hot summer nights ahead. She rolled her eyes at Santana's reasoning though.

"If you're really that cold you can grab the covers- they're just over there on the floor- I won't stop you. I just don't think you need them…"

"So now you're telling me whether I'm cold or not. That's bold even for you," Santana baited.

"You're not cold Santana," Brittany answered confidently. "You're the warmest person I know. I miss your warmth."

Santana's amusement was cut short at Brittany's sentimental expression. Again she found herself at a loss for words.

This time it was Brittany's chance to take advantage of Santana's speechlessness.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Brittany asked, sounding much more seductive than she probably intended. She also sounded pretty pleased with herself at Santana's teased expense.

"I think you're the one who just went on and on about how hot I am," Santana taunted back.

"I do believe I used the term 'warm'," Brittany pointed out with a smirk, "So you're taking back your earlier compliment then?"

Santana watched her for a long moment as if shaping her up.

"No," Santana answered plainly as she rolled over, turning her back on Brittany. "I was just pointing out that there could be worse people to be forced to share a bed with."

"Gee thanks," Brittany slurred back in mock offense.

"Goodnight Brittany."

"San?"

"Mhmm?"

"I think you're hot too."

"Good night Brittany," Santana mumbled with finality, actually sounding rather tired now. "No kissing me awake in the morning."

"Night San," Brittany hummed happily. She had to bite her tongue to stop the natural 'I love you' from falling out as well.

Brittany waited for Santana's breathing to even out and then ever so carefully edged as close as she could to Santana without letting on. She knew she couldn't allow herself to get much closer or else Santana would be able to sense her body heat but still Brittany craved more of her. She wasn't exaggerating when she'd told Santana that she missed her warmth. Brittany was so used to falling asleep with Santana spooning her that she was surprised she'd been able to sleep at all without the press of Santana up against her or even on her as was sometimes their preferred position.

As a shiver shook her body, Brittany actually started to regret removing the bedcovers, realising that without Santana holding her like she usually would, **she** probably wouldn't be warm enough under a simple sheet.

But exhaustion won out in the end and Brittany soon followed Santana into the land of slumber.

…


	13. Part 11

Brittany sleepily smiled as the familiar arms around her squeezed her tight while Santana fussed against the back of her neck in her sleep. Brittany was about to roll over so she could greet Santana as she woke only to tense up as she remembered Santana's predicament of her hazy memory….

Brittany froze where she lay, realising rather quickly that she was surely trapped; Santana had a leg over her hip and an open palm firmly pressed to her stomach, spooning her closely from behind.

It was odd for Brittany to be feeling panicked by Santana's touch when her usual response was to relish in the sensation (and honestly she was still loving every second of it) but she knew that Santana was going to absolutely freak out when she woke to find them in such a compromising position.

And it wasn't even Brittany's fault!

Santana was the one clinging to her and yet Brittany knew that Santana would find some way to blame her for it.

Busy debating whether it would be a lesser evil to suddenly leap from the bed and startle Santana awake or wait around only to be chastised once Santana jumped to her own conclusions, Brittany couldn't hold back her surprised squeak when the hand on her stomach confidently slid up her body and squeezed at her breast.

_"Britt Britt."_

Santana purred to her in her sleep as she cuddled even closer to Brittany and even started lazily rocking her hips into Brittany's backside.

Brittany really struggled to smother her responsive moan; Santana was making it incredibly difficult for her to not enjoy her embrace.

And the fact that they hadn't had sex in well over a day was becoming increasingly clearer to Brittany the longer Santana cheekily rutted against her all the while palming her breast.

How had she ever survived living with Santana for so many years without sex?

Santana's touch felt **really**_ good_.

"Shit, shit, shit…" Brittany whispered in panic as her arousal threatened to get the better of her.

It wasn't fair that _her Santana_ was right there, nuzzling into her neck but she remained untouchable. Brittany had learned from her mid-night mistake of confusing _Santanas_ and even though it was a huge relief to have her suspicions confirmed- that _her Santana_ was still in there somewhere- it didn't seem to make any difference when Santana was awake.

Santana chuckled hotly into her hair only to freeze mid-breath as her consciousness broke with certain clarity and she realised rather suddenly where she was…

And more so what she was doing.

"What- what are you doing?" Santana's sleep –addled panic made her words rushed and squeaky.

Feeling Santana freeze against her made Brittany freeze in turn and she knew her opportunity to sneakily slip out of Santana's embrace had passed. Brittany didn't miss Santana's accusatory tone.

"What am I doing? You're the one with your hand on my boob right now," Brittany teased, doing her best to keep her simmering arousal under control. She held back from pointing out that Santana had also been humping her butt, believing _that_ would have been too much for the already panicking girl to hear at the moment.

"I- I er- fuck," Santana spluttered as awareness of their position hit her and in trying to reign back her traitorous hand she unconsciously squeezed the handful she was still cupping.

Brittany groaned at the unexpected grope at her breast and her hips jumped back on reflex, jarring her backside forcefully back into Santana's hips.

If Brittany thought Santana was frozen still before then she wasn't prepared for the way Santana's body tensed up further the instant her butt connected with Santana's front.

Santana whined and impulsively dropped her head against Brittany's shoulder, panting heavily as though suddenly at loss for breath. If Brittany wasn't intimately familiar with Santana's response to pleasure then she could have easily confused Santana's reaction for one of pain.

But as it was, Brittany knew better and smiled to herself wondering what would happen next. Santana's hand was still clutching at her boob after all.

However all at once Santana seemed to recover from the shock of the sensation and scrambled from the tangle of limbs and bed sheets to sit up once she was at an acceptable distance from Brittany once more.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" Santana blamed with an untrusting stare and an unforgiving finger pointed in her direction.

Brittany rolled over following Santana's retreat, locking eyes with her in astonishment, once again noting Santana's suspicious tone.

Santana just continued to watch her, jutting her finger out with a _'Well?'_ look.

Brittany rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed so she could stare up at the ceiling pretending to be bored when she was really taking a moment to will away her mounting sexual frustration.

"You must have cuddled me in your sleep," Brittany offered with a shrug, opting out of a confrontation and offering Santana an easy out. "It's fine… you know what they say about old habits..."

When Santana didn't say anything to challenge that, Brittany slowly turned her head and caught Santana staring at her… only she wasn't looking at her face but rather unsurely giving her chest a long considering look.

Brittany's breathing picked up and as a result Santana's eyes widened as Brittany's chest rose and fell with every unsteady breath she took.

Brittany found herself both shocked and thrilled that Santana seemed to now be so openly perving on her whether she was aware of what she was doing or not.

"San?" Brittany prodded hesitantly.

Santana didn't seem to immediately hear her as she twisted a handful of bed sheet between her fingers and continued staring at the distinct swell of Brittany's breasts covered only by a flimsy sleep shirt. Then Santana flicked her eyes to Brittany's looking a little spooked and more importantly- Brittany recognised the dark look in her eyes- _aroused_.

Brittany was at a loss for words at the unexpected turn of events but she knew what she wanted to say and just as she opened her mouth to remind Santana that she could touch her if she wanted to- both girls were startled at the loud chime of a text message being received.

Santana seemed to snap out of it and just like that the static between them dissipated as Santana lunged for her phone, clearly eager for the distraction.

It took Brittany a little longer to recover but her curiosity over the fact that Santana had just received a message helped because that was always a rare event since Brittany was usually the only person to contact her on her phone.

Santana's brow crinkled as she stared down at the unfamiliar number- something that wasn't so unbelievable since she'd learned yesterday that she could rather embarrassingly count the number of contacts she had saved in her phone on both hands.

And then she smiled in pleasant surprise as she opened the message and read.

Brittany's curiosity doubled as she watched the smile light up Santana's face.

"Who's it from?" Brittany asked.

"Sam," Santana smiled smugly as she sent Brittany a victorious _'see, I do have friends'_ look.

Now it was Brittany's turn to frown.

"Sam?" Brittany demanded in surprise. "Sam who?"

"Sammy Evans," Santana's lips curled up in a smirk as her attention returned to her phone. "He's on my track team."

"Sam the footballer?" Brittany questioned, still thoroughly confused. She knew of Sam since he was a part of the popular jock crowd and in the back of her head she could vaguely recall seeing him also get around school in the track uniform she was used to seeing Santana wearing. "You're friends with Sam?"

Santana shrugged distractedly as she busily typed into her phone.

"But Sam's popular," Brittany pointed out.

Santana stopped what she was doing and looked up at Brittany scathingly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Santana demanded.

Brittany flushed as she realised what she'd just suggested.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" Brittany rushed but realised she kind of meant every word- not because she was trying to be mean of course but because it was the truth. "And how come I didn't know about this anyway?"

"Maybe you don't know everything about me after all," Santana chuckled winningly.

Brittany shook her head still not grasping the situation. Of course it was perfectly acceptable that Santana had a friend but it was just so strange that this was the first she'd ever heard of it. She knew everything there was to know about Santana.

"Let me see what he wrote…" Brittany suggested wanted to see the evidence for herself.

"What? Why?" Santana asked suspiciously as she clutched the phone to her chest. "It's my phone I don't have to show you anything."

Brittany started pouting.

"No," Santana snapped at Brittany's expression and started waving the phone at her, "No pouting, that's not going to work this time!"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked innocently and nearly started smiling knowing she was definitely getting somewhere and focused on deepening her pout.

"_Britt_!" Santana whined and closed her eyes. "No! I'm going swimming at the lake with Sam and some _friends_ and there's nothing you can do about it!"

And with that Santana climbed from the bed and dashed around her room grabbing clothes for the day before darting into her bathroom without another word.

Brittany pursed her lips noting that Santana had pointedly taken her phone with her into the bathroom so she couldn't even battle her conscience over whether or not she should read Santana's messages behind her back.

This reveal was a lot to take in and Brittany wasn't sure how to feel about it at all. She didn't know Sam well enough to know if she could trust him… and if she was being completely honest with herself she was suspicious of Sam's sudden interest in Santana. What if it was more than friendly?

What if his wholesome boyish charm actually managed to disarm Santana before Brittany could figure out how to do so first?

The very thought of Santana having feelings for another made her feel both sick and terrified.

Brittany was so filled with nervous dread that she almost missed the knock at Santana's bedroom door.

Getting to her feet, Brittany padded over to the door and opened it to find Tommy, managing a small smile for him despite her troubling thoughts.

"Are you okay, Britt?" Tommy asked worriedly. "I heard yelling. Did she upset you again?"

Brittany shook her head and stepped out into the hall to join him.

"Santana's in the bathroom getting dressed. She's going out with _friends_," Brittany updated him.

"Friends?" Tommy frowned, "Santana has friends?"

"I know- that was my reaction too."

"And you don't know them?" Tommy pressed for details, sounding dubious. "I mean- I have friends from before but we don't hang out as much since I met Beka. I don't really want to hang out with anyone but Beka now… but she still makes me see them regularly. But if you don't know these people then it means Santana was able to establish these friendships away from your influence. And that's just hard to believe…"

"I know of the guy that asked her- but not because of Santana. He's from school."

"A guy? A guy asked her out and she said yes?" Tommy shook his head angrily. "I think I need to have a few words with my _sister_."

As Tommy tried to step past her, Brittany grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No Tommy, I don't think it's that kind of invite- well at least I hope it's not."

"But you don't _know_? He's a horny teenage boy, what else would he want? No, you can't let her go," Tommy insisted.

"Can't let her? Tommy I can't exactly tie her to the bed until she remembers," Brittany couldn't help smiling a little at that thought knowing that if Santana was in her right mind she would probably enjoy trying something kinky like that. It was an idea for another time perhaps but it was not the answer now. "Please Tommy she hasn't done anything wrong, you can't get angry with her."

"Until she starts acting like herself I'm going to be angry with her- and until then she doesn't have your best interests at heart. I don't want you getting hurt if she does something stupid without thinking," Tommy remained determined. "And the best way to avoid that happening is to remove any temptation and keep her solely focused on you."

"But I can't cage her," Brittany sighed. "I want her back too but forcing her to love me again won't work. She's got to want to love me."

Tommy sighed but eventually nodded his agreement.

"Have you had any luck yet?"

Brittany blushed as she remembered the way Santana was looking at her earlier.

"I think she's attracted to me still," Brittany shrugged a little shyly.

That made Tommy chuckle and ruffle her hair affectionately.

"Of course she still is- she's crazy about you!"

"She's got a funny way of showing it," Brittany grumbled.

"Come on kiddo, no more sulking. Beka and I were up all night thinking about your problem and we think we know what you've got to do to get through to her."

"You were up all night thinking about San and I?" Brittany raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Are you sure? Cause from where I was sitting last night you and Beka didn't look like you were going to bed to _talk_."

"_Cheeky_," Tommy grinned and even showed a faint sign of a blush. "So maybe it wasn't all night but that's beside the point."

Brittany smiled but teased him no further, eager to hear what he had to say. Any suggestion was worth a try as far as she was concerned.

"You believe the imprint is still there right?"

"I do," Brittany nodded. "Even more so after last night- she was talking in her sleep. She can't feel the imprint and it's scaring her… but she remembers."

"She remembers?" Tommy exclaimed as his anger flared once more. "So she's only pretending to not recognise you?"

"No, no, no," Brittany rushed to correct him. "When she's asleep she seems to remember but she's confused as to what's happened to her. Then when she's awake she forgets all over again- it's like she _can't_ remember, like something is stopping her."

Tommy listened intently, trying to use his own experience of imprinting to try and understand how such a disruption could be possible.

"If something is stopping her from remembering you then it must be pretty strong… so you've just got to make your influence stronger and overpower it until she can't **not** see you."

"Tommy," Brittany whined in frustration. "I know all that. What I need to know is **how** to do that."

Tommy started grinning as though he knew something she didn't.

"You know what I have to do?" Brittany gasped and allowed her hopes to build.

"It's just an idea," Tommy pointed out, not wanting to get her expectations too high. "Beka and I were brainstorming- about what it is about her that makes me notice her..."

"And..?" Brittany prompted anxiously.

"It's **_her_** Brittany. Everything about her captivates me. She fills me up and makes me feel alive," Tommy explained passionately.

Brittany stared at him blankly.

That was his grand idea?

She didn't get it.

Tommy rolled his eyes at her in eerily familiar way to Santana.

"That's what you do to her. You make her senses come alive."

Brittany quirked an intrigued eyebrow at the mention of 'sense'- it made her think back to her earlier thoughts about Santana's heightened sense of smell.

"You mean like the way she likes how I smell?" Brittany questioned unsurely.

"Exactly," Tommy nodded enthusiastically. "Except it's more than that. It's not just about _smelling_ you. Beka was telling me all about pheromones and stuff like that- it's something to do with the way animals find suitable mates and I think that's kind of how we work- Tana and I. You and Beka give off these _signals_ in the things you do and because of our imprinted bonds we're able to tune into those signals and it helps us give you exactly what you need. "

"Furry moans?" Brittany repeated sceptically.

"Pheromones," Tommy corrected with an amused grin. "Right."

"So I've got to work my- my pheromones? That's how I get Santana back?"

"Kind of- I'm not sure it's something you can completely control. You're already giving them off naturally and if Santana had her head on straight she'd be responding to them naturally. But I think- and Beka agrees with me here- that even though the imprint isn't really working it wouldn't stop Santana from being able to tune in to them- just in a dull, completely oblivious sort of way. But it means you have a chance here because once she opens herself up to being receptive to these signals you're giving off then that in essence is what your imprint is all about. You could make the imprint work again by training Santana to know how to use it. Do you get it?"

Brittany was really doing her best to understand what Tommy was trying to explain to her because he was speaking with conviction like he really believed what he was saying. But usually whenever she had to understand a complex concept Santana would break it down for her in a way she could more easily understand. And to her Tommy's idea did sound promising but she still wasn't completely understanding what she had to do to achieve what he was telling her was necessary.

"I think so… but how do I do that?"

"You've got to make her want to crave more of you. Her chemical make-up is already making her want you because you are her perfect match- we already know that- but for some stupid reason she's not really '_listening' _to her instincts anymore_."_

"So I have to make her listen?" Brittany repeated slowly as she grasped for understanding.

"Exactly. But not just with your voice. You've got to use your body and your whole being," Tommy urged. "For me, it's not just Beka's scent that drives me crazy- it's _everything_ about her. And I'm so thankful that I can appreciate her not only with my nose… but with all my other senses as well. Beka captivates all of my senses completely. All of my senses are honed in on her and because of that I am constantly focused on her."

The rattle of the bathroom door knob told them that Santana was done getting ready and was about to re-enter the room.

"Appeal to her senses Britt. Make her crave more," Tommy instructed as he started to head off back down the hall to his own room obviously not keen on letting Santana know he had been instructing Brittany. "That's the key! I know it!"

Brittany smiled, feeling encouraged, not because she completely believed with the same certainty that Tommy did… but because it seemed like as good a plan as any. At least it was a realistic idea that she could put into action. It was worth a try.

"Thanks Tommy!" Brittany called after him. "Being with Beka is really rubbing off on you- you're sounding super smart these days."

Tommy grinned back at her, enjoying the compliment for him and his mate before disappearing into his bedroom.

"Brittany? Are you talking to yourself?" Santana called from the bathroom just as the door swung open and she stepped back into the room.

Brittany had also returned to the bedroom and she spun towards the sound of Santana's voice only to drop her jaw in shock at how incredibly gorgeous Santana looked.

She'd always known Santana was attractive; she was a natural beauty who never really bothered herself with too much primping beyond the necessary- but now Santana was standing in front of her, hair out and styled in wavy curls and she was wearing the perfect amount of make-up to exquisitely enhance her looks even further.

Brittany started to blush as a broad grin claimed her expression and she raked her eyes over every inch of her incredibly hot girlfriend.

Well- sort of girlfriend.

"Wow," Brittany gushed.

She probably spent a little too long leering at Santana's breasts in the triangle bikini top she was wearing- another pleasant surprise since Santana usually always opted for a crop top style swimsuit over a triangle bikini. Brittany certainly wasn't complaining though- she loved Santana's boobs dearly.

"Like what you see?" Santana asked as she smirked back at Brittany, enjoying the dumbstruck response her appearance was getting out of the other girl. "Think Sammy will like it?"

"What?" Brittany growled as all the glee in her expression immediately fell with Santana's words.

She'd had a few bouts of jealousy in her life but they had always been silly moments of insecurity that Santana had immediately soothed. But now she was filled with a jealous rage like never before.

Grumbling and swearing to herself, Brittany stalked over to their shared wardrobe and found her own bikini, wasting no time in whipping her sleep shirt over her head and tying the swim suit into place.

Santana squeaked and turned her back on Brittany at her sudden nudity.

"What are you doing?" Santana yelped.

"I'm coming with you," Brittany informed her gruffly as she hurriedly finished getting dressed.

Tommy was right- there was no way she could allow Santana to go out and spend the day with a good-looking footballer, especially when she looked like she did. It wasn't that she didn't trust Santana (no actually she wasn't sure she really could trust Santana when she wasn't _her Santana_) and she certainly didn't trust Sam.

She didn't trust anyone around her mate right now.

"Excuse me, I don't think you were invited," Santana challenged as she turned to face Brittany once more.

Brittany threw a shirt at her so she could cover up a bit better.

"So invite me? Either way I'm coming," Brittany announced with a steely gaze telling Santana she would not be swayed on the matter. Not now.

Santana rolled her eyes dramatically but she did pull on the shirt Brittany had picked out for her.

"I'm leaving now," Santana huffed sullenly and lowered her sunglasses in place over her eyes as she stormed for the door. "If you think you're riding with me you better start thinking about putting some pants on first."

Brittany finished getting dressed and raced downstairs in record timing.

"Smell. taste, touch, sight and hearing," Brittany recited quietly as she reminded herself of her plan, forcing a bravely confident smile to her face as she prepared herself for the challenging day ahead.

…


	14. Part 12

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Santana chided, "You're making me nervous."

Brittany realised her knee was bouncing anxiously and she hastened to still it, trying to at least appear calmer than she felt. But every second that passed carried them closer to the lake and to Sam and that thought was driving her crazy.

"Why should you be nervous? I thought you said Sam was your friend? Why should you be nervous about meeting a friend?" Brittany babbled insecurely.

"Brittany… are you okay?" Santana asked as an amused smirk teased at her lips.

"Yes, of course I a- **no**," Brittany sighed, failing immediately at concealing her displeasure.

"No?" Santana enquired.

"I don't want you to go!" Brittany gushed and fully turned to face Santana who was busy driving but jumped a bit in her seat at Brittany's sudden movement.

Santana scoffed and squared her shoulders stubbornly.

"Well too bad!"

"_San-tan-a_," Brittany whined.

Santana growled under her breath and swiftly indicated that she was pulling over as she steered over to the curb and cut the engine.

"See! This is the kind of thing I'm talking about. I don't know how things worked _before, _but this- _this_," Santana waved her hand between the two of them, "This is not cool, Brittany. You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"I- I wasn't," Brittany stammered. "I wouldn't-"

"You are- you're trying to control me," Santana accused. "We're not imprinted anymore so you don't get to control me anymore, okay!"

Brittany forgot her troubles for a moment and gaped at Santana in disbelief.

"You really think that imprinting is like that?" Brittany's voice squeaked with hurt.

Santana winced at Brittany's tone but recovered quickly and remained determined to make her stance.

"Maybe," Santana answered obliquely. In truth she really had no idea what imprinting was really like- she'd seen its influence in her family members but she had no recollection of what it felt like or what it could make her do. All she had now to base her understanding on was the way Brittany behaved around her. And right now Brittany was behaving out of line in her eyes.

"No, no, no, baby," Brittany shook her head with a small apologetic frown at her slip of the tongue, "Sorry."

Santana pursed her lips but said nothing.

"Please don't think that of us," Brittany tried again, urging Santana to trust her. "Our imprint wasn't-isn't like that."

"Then don't try and stop me from going today. I want to go."

Brittany bit her tongue trying to stop herself from challenging Santana's wishes but there was still a nagging in the back of her head that wouldn't keep the words at bay.

"But what if Sam likes you? Like more than a friend?" Brittany whispered nervously.

"Is _Sam_ what all of this is about?" Santana smirked knowingly. "You're jealous."

Brittany didn't bother denying it.

"You didn't even consider him til he messaged you," Brittany reminded her. "You can't like him."

"Oh, I **can't**?" Santana challenged, her eyebrows rising even behind her sunglasses.

"No you can't," Brittany shook her head in fierce determination. "And it's not me 'telling you what to do'- you just _can't_ because you love me. You don't care about Sam, not like that."

"Well thank you for telling me how I feel," Santana snidely remarked as she started the engine once more and pulled back out onto the road to continue on their way.

"Don't be like that Santana," Brittany beseeched. "I'm just not used to you being like this. You've never wanted anyone but me before…"

"Stop telling me how to live my life, I know who I am and what I want just fine on my own," Santana snapped back. "And _maybe_ I never showed an interest in anyone else before but that was the imprint _controlling_ me… so now that I'm free of it I'll be the one deciding who I do and do not like, thank you very much."

"So you like Sam now?" Brittany harrumphed sourly. It was like all of her worst nightmares were coming true.

"Well that's none of your business," Santana reminded her, keeping her eyes on the road.

"But what about me?" Brittany genuinely asked.

"What about you?" Santana backpedalled.

"How do you feel about me?" Brittany entreated softly.

"I don't even know you," Santana rebuked with reddening cheeks.

"But you know Sam?" Brittany scoffed.

"Well at least I remember **him**." Santana bit back.

The girls fell into an awkward silence that left both of them feeling like they should be apologising to the other- though neither dared to utter another word. Brittany wasn't used to Santana raising her voice to her and Santana in turn didn't like the way Brittany cringed and curled up on herself in the passenger seat as a result.

It wasn't until they pulled into the lake's makeshift parking lot that Brittany sat up straight once more as she baulked at the number of cars and people milling around.

They were all familiar faces from school and as much as Brittany knew that the lake was a popular hangout spot, especially in summer, she had hoped that it would be a little quieter today for Santana's sake. Memories of the party last Friday night flashed through her mind and made her palms start to sweat;

She couldn't expose Santana to that mockery again.

Biting her lip, Brittany glanced over at Santana, once again admiring how hot she looked in her cut-off jean shorts, a white tank top (which she noticed was ironically quite tight and see-through, showing off Santana's impressive chest despite Brittany's attempt to cover her up) and Aviator sunglasses. Brittany knew that the rest of her school wasn't used to seeing Santana dressed like this and that it would undoubtedly create a bit of a stir. And it was attention that Santana didn't really need more of right now…

But it wasn't like Brittany could raise the issue of them possibly not attending again- and they had already arrived after all.

Noticing that they were parked next to Quinn's familiar car, Brittany frowned realising how badly this innocent excursion to the lake could easily spin out of control. Now not only did she have to fend off Sam's inevitable advances towards her drop-dead-gorgeous-not-girlfirend… but she also had to protect her from the hurt of the forked tongues of the rest of McKinley's cruel teenage population.

Brittany kind of hoped that Santana's stunning appearance would be enough to silence the masses so that they would leave her alone.

Brittany debated warning Santana about the kinds of things the other kids might say about her but she didn't want this Santana to have to feel persecuted by the rest of the student body like her Santana did. This Santana was blissfully oblivious about the direction that Friday night's party had taken and Brittany wanted to keep it that way. It was a little selfish of Brittany but she didn't want this Santana to know about the humiliation that she'd experienced because of her- especially when Brittany was already having a hard enough time proving to Santana that their imprint was special.

"Please don't make this any harder than it has to be…" Santana pleaded softly.

Brittany realised they had been sitting in silence and neither of them had made a move to exit the vehicle despite arriving at their destination.

It seemed that the unsaid was keeping them seated there.

Hearing the desperation in Santana's voice, Brittany looked at her helplessly, but sadly could not connect with her eyes which were hidden behind mirrored lenses.

"What do you mean?" Brittany enquired worriedly.

"Just…"

Santana sighed, searching for the right words to express what she had to say without hurting Brittany's feelings too much.

"I know we shared a past together…" Santana began carefully.

"San, don't do this," Brittany begged as tears began to well in her eyes. Why did it feel like Santana was breaking up with her?

Santana shook her head and closed her eyes, shutting out Brittany's crumbling features.

"I'm not saying that we can't be friends and I'm not about to kick you out of my room or anything like that… I just need you to back off a bit, that's all. And I just don't want you following me around today. Let me hang out with Sam and you hang out with your friends- I think I can see Bitchy Barbie over there… and we'll meet up later, okay?"

Brittany frowned because she really didn't feel like hanging out with anyone but Santana.

But she was faced with the grave truth that Santana didn't want to hang out with her.

"Oh…" Brittany didn't bother hiding her disappointment.

"See you later, Britt."

Santana sent her a small smile and patted her on the knee before opening her door.

Just as Santana turned in her seat, about to climb out, Brittany reached out and caught her by the elbow.

Santana looked back curiously.

"You look really good, Santana," Brittany murmured. "Gorgeous."

Santana's eyebrow raised behind her sunglasses.

"You seem surprised…" Santana said cockily, though she grinned back at her, clearly pleased with the compliment.

"You don't usually doll up like this," Brittany shrugged and blushed a little. "You're always gorgeous to me… but today everyone else is going to see it. Just don't let anyone let you feel otherwise."

Santana's frown at Brittany's ominous words was obvious despite Santana's sunglasses… but she recovered quickly and then after a momentary hesitance, leaned back into the car to press a very chaste kiss to Brittany's cheek.

Brittany couldn't help grinning widely at that and the heat that flooded her cheek at the all-too-quick press of Santana's lips.

"What was that for?" Brittany cooed in a lovesick manner.

Santana rolled her eyes but then remembered that Brittany couldn't see them.

"Have a fun day," Santana wished as she slipped out of the car and shut her door, pulling out her phone to text Sam and let him know that she was there.

Brittany watched Santana walk away and even though she was admittedly feeling a little down, she couldn't help it when her eyes dropped to check out Santana's ass in those jean shorts. And then when Santana disappeared behind a group of people, Brittany realised she was just sitting there moping while the love of her life walked away from her.

She really had to snap out of the funk she had found herself in and yes, while it was completely disheartening to know that Santana wanted her own space away from her and had actually asked Brittany to stay away, she couldn't let it get her down.

She knew what she had to do- or at least try- thanks to Tommy. She had to make herself irresistible to Santana… and she wasn't going to be able to do that if she was only able to mope about and stare at Santana forlornly all day. She had to at least act like it wasn't eating her up inside and keep herself in Santana's sights at least, since that was as close as Santana was going to let her get for now.

And just because Santana didn't want her by her side it didn't mean she couldn't keep an eye on Sam from afar. One wrong move from the boy and Brittany would be straight over there asserting herself, even if it meant going against Santana's wishes.

Letting someone else come in and woo her mate was really not something that Brittany was going to allow to happen.

But for now Brittany was willing to respectfully keep an eye on Santana from afar… and perhaps even do some damage control for Santana's reputation. She realised that Santana's insistence to keep some distance from one another may actually work in Santana's favour to rebuild her image in such a public setting. So even though spending the day away from Santana wasn't preferable… it did present an opportunity to help Santana and for Santana to help herself.

And if Brittany could perhaps earn and keep Santana's attention among all these people… then it would be a promising move in the right direction. She just had to make Santana notice her in the crowd.

Smiling at her ingeniousness, Brittany pulled her shirt over her head to reveal her own bikini top- a tiny boob tube which acceptably covered her small breasts- but only just. Brittany would usually not wear this particular swimsuit away from the privacy of the Lopez backyard… mostly because Santana didn't love it when Brittany flaunted her body in public so much, but that was just Santana's usual possessiveness talking. So Brittany figured that by wearing something a little controversial in Santana's opinion, then Brittany might just inspire a familiar reaction from _her Santana_ somewhere deep inside Santana. And if that didn't work then her top at least didn't leave much to the imagination… and therefore would hopefully keep Santana's thoughts on her boobs at the very least.

Brittany smirked as she mused that she may just be able to make Santana reconsider her offer about touching her wherever and whenever she liked.

Brittany knew she was probably just thinking with her lower extremities but ever since she'd heard Tommy's idea for her best course of action, she couldn't help thinking that her best way to capture all of Santana's senses at the same time was to simply have sex with her.

Speaking from experience, if making love to your mate didn't send your senses into overdrive then nothing would.

But of course for that to happen Santana would have to be willing and she was certainly not there yet.

Hopefully Brittany's barely-there bikini would help to push Santana in the right direction though.

With a last minute double check that her nipples were in fact covered, Brittany tossed her discarded shirt into the back seat and then finally got out of the car.

It didn't take her long to locate her usual group of friends and as she walked closer Quinn actually seemed a little surprised to see her there. She recovered gracefully though and even had the nerve to smile warmly at Brittany even as she delivered her first biting insult at Santana's expense of course.

"Britt! I didn't think you'd be allowed out!" Quinn jeered and even earned a few chuckles from the gathered group.

"Actually you can thank Santana for letting me tag along… or else I wouldn't have even known we were all meeting here today," Brittany cut into their laughter.

"Oh no, you didn't bring her along did you?" Quinn grimaced, shaking her head at Brittany. "I thought we talked about this yesterday…"

"No I didn't bring her. She brought me," Brittany pointedly corrected. "But don't worry, she's here with friends and has better things to do than concern herself with bothering you."

"_Friends_," Quinn scoffed. "Don't make me laugh… we all know she's hiding in some bushes somewhere, spying on y-"

"Hey isn't that Brittany's _girlfriend_ over there with Sam?" A nearby girl exclaimed in surprise as she pointed in the direction of her sighting.

Brittany had to resist her urge to turn and gape at Santana like the rest of them and did her best to appear indifferent about the news that Santana had seemingly had no problem locating Sam. She would suss out the situation in due time when her concern would seem far less obvious to watchful eyes.

It did help feeling the thrill of hearing Santana referred to as her girlfriend while in public- even if it was meant to be condescending. It was something Brittany never denied because secretly she loved the sound of it. She wished that her friends would be accepting of them as girlfriends and not use it as a jibe to ridicule. But that seemed even further away than getting Santana's imprint working again.

"Another loser to add to that loser glee club of his no doubt," Quinn downplayed.

That caught Brittany's attention- she'd forgotten that Sam was also a member of her school's glee club despite the impact it had on his social standing.

"But Santana doesn't sing," Brittany murmured with a confused frown. She'd heard Santana hum a tune from time to time and even sing her to sleep with a sweet lullaby before… but Santana wasn't known for randomly breaking into song like those glee kids tended to do. "And she's not a los-"

"I don't know Quinn- she looks like she's getting more outta him than you were able to on Friday night," Another girl taunted bitchily.

Brittany was torn between wincing at the mention of Friday night's party, laughing with the group at Quinn's expense for once… and snapping her head in the opposite direction to see this display of _'getting more outta him'_ for herself. In the end her fears got the better of her as her imagination began to run wild and she glanced over her shoulder, finding Santana in the crowd immediately.

She seethed inside as she watched Santana spin on the spot in front of Sam showing off her bikini- the tank top Brittany had asked (told) her to wear was now tucked in the back of Santana's denim waistband.

Brittany growled under her breathe; they'd barely been there five minutes and already Santana was testing Brittany's limits. At that distance Brittany couldn't quite make out Sam's facial expression but it was easy to picture his eyes bugging out and drool dripping from his mouth at having Santana's boobs in his face.

It had been too long since Brittany had had those very boobs in her face.

Far too long, she thought with a disgruntled pout.

And noticing that Santana was quickly earning the attention of many of the other guys in her vicinity was not helping Brittany to deal with her blossoming separation anxiety.

Brittany was not happy; she was not happy at all.

…


	15. Part 13

Santana figured she'd caught Sam by surprise when she waltzed up to him, having stripped down to her bikini top once more; his eyes had popped open as he did a double take at her.

"Look at you!" Sam remarked with a wide grin as he blushed on reflex at all the blatant staring he was doing; he couldn't help it though, because for a girl Santana sure was ripped! "Have you been hiding these washboard abs this entire time?"

Santana smirked at his approval as she spun on the spot, showing off her rocking body for good measure. She could sense other eyes on her as well so she milked the attention for all it was worth.

"They're not quite ready to give yours a run for your money but they'll do," Santana shrugged as she turned to face Sam once more and gave her tight abdomen a loud slap for emphasis. Santana was very proud of her body; she'd worked hard for it and wasn't afraid to show it off.

"We do make quite the pair, don't we?" Sam beamed as he stood up from his seat and flexed his own immaculately toned chest.

**"Sit down White Chocolate!"**

Santana started at the surprise newcomer who roughly bumped Sam with his shoulder only to whip his own shirt over his head and then tense in an exaggerated pose in front of him. It was a tall Asian boy that Santana vaguely remembered belonging to the football team. He too was sporting a sculpted chest.

"Ab off!" Sam exclaimed excitedly in acceptance of the challenge as he changed his pose. "Come on Santana- show us what you've got!"

Santana was already frowning at the overt display of testosterone but before she could open her mouth to comment, the Asian boy was already reacting to her presence, squeaking in surprise as he fell out of his pose to awkwardly stumble a little further away from her.

"Sa-Santana!?" He practically yelped.

Santana didn't really know how to respond to that- it was almost like this guy was a little afraid of her, which was completely bizarre because she wasn't even sure she knew his name.

"Mike! What the hell?" Sam scolded seriously.

Mike ignored Sam as he hurriedly glanced around only to lunge to the side and grab hold of a girl's wrist, tugging her into his side. He wrapped his arm around her and while she looked momentarily stunned she relaxed against him and blinked back at Santana who was watching Mike's behaviour unsurely.

The girl was Asian too and Santana remembered seeing her around school from time to time, noticing her those times because of her unique sense of style even though she was usually so timid and quiet. Santana remembered that her name was Tina even though they had never spoken before.

"Santana, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Tina," Mike introduced as he threw his arm around Tina's shoulders. "Yep that's right, **girlfiend**. We're very happy."

"_Okay_," Santana murmured even though she was very confused by Mike's odd behaviour. "Hi Tina."

Tina seemed to share Santana's confusion at the abrupt introduction and managed a polite smile back at Santana before frowning at Mike in what was clearly a _'what the fuck?'_ look. Santana smiled in approval at the girl's eloquent expression; she knew she liked Tina for a reason. In pondering that thought, Santana's mind began to wander as her eyes did the same and before she even realised what she was doing she was openly appreciating the swell of Tina's breasts in her one-piece swimsuit.

All at once she froze as her eyes widened and she quickly snapped her eyes back to Sam and then between Mike and Tina to see if anyone had caught her staring at Tina's breasts, only to thankfully remember that her sunglasses were reflective which meant she was technically able to perve as much as she wanted and no one would be any the wiser.

Of course that came with the acknowledgement that she found looking at breasts to be far more appealing than even the finely tuned bodies of the two males next to her.

So it seemed she was maybe at least a little gay.

She hated having to admit that Brittany was right.

But thanks to her sunglasses she didn't have to completely own up to it- not to anyone here and not to Brittany.

Santana smirked as she realised she could even get away with perving on the blonde if she so wished... and who was she kidding- Brittany had an incredible body from the glimpses she'd already caught so far, so of course she would take any opportunity to look, _especially_ if Brittany didn't have to actually know she was doing it.

She wasn't so sure she was ready to deal with the incessant teasing that would follow if Brittany knew for certain that Santana actually enjoyed looking at her.

It was infuriating that in trying to prove Brittany wrong she just kept being proven right.

And Brittany was making some really good _arguments_; Santana had been caught staring at Brittany's clothed breasts that morning and she had been surely stuck. She couldn't look away or stop thinking about how they'd felt in her hand… and then when she'd managed to look at Brittany for just a clue on how she was supposed to _feel_ after all that she was miraculously saved in the nick of time by Sam's text message.

Thinking of Sam's good timing made Santana look at him and consider him once again- he was certainly attractive and a fine example of the male sex- Santana could identify that… and if he was actually interested in her in that way then it was something to feel flattered about. It was a welcome distraction from being told who she was supposed to love.

Santana scoffed inwardly; she was only a teenager- how the hell was she supposed to know anything about **love **anyway?

She'd always figured that the possibility that she may be able to imprint one day would make that whole aspect of her life a little bit simpler… but alas she'd apparently managed to imprint just fine and yet without being able to feel it now made it hardly even feel real or in any way useful.

It was the one thing that Santana was sure contradicted any argument Brittany had to make; Santana didn't love Brittany. She was sure of it. Santana didn't know Brittany anywhere near well enough to realistically love her and she certainly wasn't in love with her no matter how much Brittany insisted that she was.

Santana was sure she'd know if she was in love with someone.

So if Sam was a means to helping express that truth to Brittany, it was perhaps a lesser evil than saying it straight to Brittany's face. It was also perhaps the coward's way out but Santana had tried earlier to explain that truth to Brittany and chickened out as soon as tears had filled Brittany's eyes and she'd therefore failed to make her point.

Sam was a cool guy- a bit of a dork for sure- but Santana remembered his kindness and even though she never really considered them as being particularly close in the past, she recalled that he was one person who she had engaged with on numerous occasions.

His invite to join him at the lake for the day had still come as a surprise though… and while she didn't completely understand everything he'd written to her, she didn't question it- rather she'd jumped at the opportunity to prove to herself that she wasn't the loner that Brittany seemed to think she was.

And if he did have a crush on her it was just a bonus on top of her confidence boost that she was bound to get out of the day.

"Why are you wigging out man?" Sam wasn't impressed by Mike's bizarre attitude towards Santana. "Santana's cool and if you keep this up you're going to scare her off."

Mike awkwardly glanced at Santana as he murmured, tried to speak for Sam's ears only.

"But at the party…"

"That wasn't cool what happened, Mike," Sam scolded, looking a little embarrassed at having to have the hushed conversation in Santana's company.

"I know," Mike rushed sincerely. "I just wanted to make it clear that I meant no harm- I have Tina, I'm not interested in anyone else."

Tina smiled lovingly up at Mike as she soothingly rubbed his arm.

"Maybe we should go for that swim now, Mike?" Tina suggested to try and ease the building tension.

Mike nodded in embarrassed concession and managed a tight smile to Sam and then to Santana before leading his girlfriend away.

"Sorry about that," Sam scratched the back of his head as he turned to shrug at Santana, "He means well. He really is a cool guy; I hope you don't hold… you know- what happened against him."

Santana shrugged not really being able to deduce that for herself after his bizarre behaviour but it certainly wasn't enough of a reason for her to hold anything against Mike.

"And now that we're finally alone again," Sam said excitedly as he made a show of waggling his eyebrows saucily and motioning for her to sit down on the bench seat he'd been sitting on earlier.

Santana smiled wryly at him but played along; though she was admittedly surprised he was being so bold. She took her seat and raised her sunglasses to sit on top of her head as she turned to face him.

She hadn't thought that he'd have the guts to actually ask her out but it seemed like he was quickly on his way to putting her on the spot. Santana was now facing the real possibility that she'd have to make a rash decision…

She really wanted to like him back- if only to prove she could… but she wasn't sure she should have been rushing into such decisions.

For one thing her family would most likely throw her out for so quickly turning her back on Brittany.

For another she wasn't so sure of her own feelings- perhaps she could learn to care for Sam in that way, but for now his advances did still feel new and a little out of the blue.

And realistically in the long run it wasn't worth losing someone who was quite possibly her closest thing to a real friend.

Besides the enigma that was Brittany of course.

And Santana knew she couldn't really start preaching about being truthful in approach to her feelings (or lack thereof) for Brittany if she was going to start by being dishonest and getting mixed up with Sam on false pretences.

Santana nodded assertively as her decision was made; she would have to let Sam down gently after all.

She told herself that Brittany's foreseeable approval at turning Sam down had absolutely no bearing on her decision.

"You see there's a special lady who I want in my life and I need your help to impress her…"

Santana cringed as Sam continued to spin his spiel; she dreaded the moment when he would reveal that the mystery _'special lady'_ he was talking about was in fact her. She really didn't want this new blossoming friendship to suddenly turn awkward.

"Sam I think I need to make somethi-" Santana tried to interrupt as her anxiety over their impending embarrassment peaked.

"I just don't think Mercedes even knows that I exist," Sam groaned as he buried his face in his hands and shook it back and forth.

Santana frowned in confusion.

"_Mercedes?"_

"I know," Sam mumbled through his fingers, "I mean _of course_ she knows who I am- we're in Glee together… but every time I try and talk to her I just make a fool of myself."

Santana was still frowning as she not only wracked her brains to try and figure out who exactly Mercedes even was… but she was also left reeling from the surprise reveal that she was not in fact Sam's mystery 'special lady'.

"That sassy chick from Glee club?" Santana queried dubiously as she tried to picture the unlikely pairing. She was sure she was thinking of the right girl since she was the only one left once Tina and that annoying Rachel Berry girl were discounted from the group.

There was still some lingering disappointment that she wasn't Sam's object of affection after all (she'd liked the idea of being _that_ girl who all the boys wanted- even if she secretly couldn't care less for the boys in return) … but mostly she was just relieved. It helped that the misconception hadn't come to a head and embarrassed anyone and Santana was thankful that Sam hadn't seemed to have picked up on her misjudgement of the situation in the slightest.

It helped even more that Brittany wasn't around to witness the whole mix-up… _that_ would have been mortifying.

"Mhmm… so sassy," Sam sighed in a lovesick manner.

Santana pulled a grossed out face at Sam's behaviour but pressed on curiously.

"But why me?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam answered as he sat up straighter and honed in on her beside him. "Cause you're the best freaking girlfriend around. I need some serious pointers…"

"Excuse me?" Santana contended as her face screwed up even more.

Sam started nodding wisely.

"Everyone knows it… and all the girls are jealous that their boyfriends don't match up to you and the guys just know that you make them look bad…"

"But I'm not dating anyone," Santana frowned.

Sam looked confused by Santana's claim.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Sam apologised. "I just assumed, since you came with Brittany that you guys were alright?"

"Oh, we're not together… we're just friends," Santana clarified.

Sam looked disappointed as he stared at Santana for a long judgemental moment.

Then his expression turned hesitant and he looked like he really wanted to say something.

"What?" Santana asked uncomfortably.

"You know it's okay that you like girls, right..." Sam suggested carefully.

Santana's cheek's heated with a tell-tale flush and she was thankful that Sam looked away from her as he spoke so he didn't catch her surprise. She was almost tempted to slip her sunglasses back on.

So Sam knew she liked girls.

"I don't care," Sam shrugged. "I mean you've never said as much before but it's kind of hard not to tell… the way you look at Brittany…

"I'm not with Brittany," Santana repeated firmly, effectively cutting him off.

The awkward silence that followed was awfully unsettling.

Santana felt like she should apologise for snapping at Sam but she didn't know what to say. It wasn't like being mistaken for Brittany's girlfriend was something to be ashamed of or embarrassed about- she knew that… it was just bad timing since that was all she seemed to be hearing lately.

Sam tried for another approach;

"I'm really glad you came today Santana. I always invite you but you never show..." Sam said gently, trying to coax her back into comfortable conversation once again. "I was really surprised when you texted me back…"

Santana felt Sam's eyes back on her and she nervously looked back at him, managing a small smile when she saw that his sentiments were earnest. She was appreciative of his repeated attempts to include her even though she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she would have ever ignored his invites in past.

Another mystery lost to her memory it seems.

"I still feel really bad about Friday night. I should have stepped in and said something but it all happened so fast, ya know?" Sam continued talking, now seemingly getting to the crux of what he'd been wanting to say all along.

And there was that talk of Friday night again.

"The party?" Santana suggested, grasping for a clue to what Sam was talking about.

Sam nodded sombrely.

"Everyone keeps mentioning this party like something happened that I'm supposed to remember… but I don't," Santana admitted, hoping that Sam could finally shed some light on the supposed events of that night.

"You don't remember?"

Sam's eyes bulged dramatically.

Santana pursed her lips and shook her head. Sam's reaction made her nervous.

"How can you forget something like that?" Sam's whispered as he became skittish, glancing around at their surroundings.

Santana faltered- how to explain to Sam what had apparently happened to her? She was willing to wager that Sam knew nothing of her supposed past as far as imprinting was involved so she couldn't exactly blame that.

"I've been having some memories problems lately- it's no biggie," Santana downplayed. "Why, what happened?"

Santana's resilient nerve seemed to make Sam all the more unsettled.

"Maybe it's better you don't remember…?" Sam suggested alternatively. It looked like he hoped Santana would choose that route.

Santana rolled her eyes; how bad could it be?

So Sam told her.

And Santana quickly realised that she should have listened to Sam when he told her that remaining oblivious was better.

Suddenly Santana wasn't so comfortable feeling all those eyes on her anymore; she found herself second guessing **why** they were staring. She wasn't so sure that it was because she looked especially good today… but rather because she was known by all as a laughing stock. After what Sam had just told her, the latter seemed far more likely.

Surely everyone was wondering why she was even out showing her face in public.

"I've got to go," Santana mumbled distractedly as she stood up and started in the direction of her car.

Santana just needed to get out of there and figure out what to think. She knew she couldn't sit there and pretend that everything was alright. Not now.

She was just doing her best not to panic and make a scene (another one apparently) in front of everyone.

She gritted her teeth as her recurring headache began to pound in her temple once more.

How could she possible not remember any of that?

She could vaguely hear Sam calling after her as she power-walked away from him, but she didn't respond- too focused on getting out of there as quickly as possible.

**"Looking good Pierce!"**

The loud jeer startled Santana as she passed by a gathered crowd and she blinked through her jitters to see none other than Brittany being hefted into the air by a muscular boy with a Mohawk- Puck, she remembered him being called.

Brittany was kicking and screaming in an appeal to be put down and Santana was bombarded with a feeling of contempt for the blonde who was supposed to be her friend... And if things were Brittany's way then they were supposed to be closer than friends.

How could Brittany let her walk into this mess?

Why didn't she stop her?

Santana ignored the nagging in the back of her head telling her that Brittany had tried to do just that.

But still, where was Brittany the other night when Santana was being mocked by her peers? She was right there apparently- and yet she did nothing.

And after it all Brittany hadn't even told her about any of it.

Santana had had to hear it from Sam and not her supposed soul mate.

Santana scoffed sourly; she knew Brittany was kidding herself when she tried to sell that they were legitimate soul mates.

What a joke.

So Santana did nothing for Brittany in return even though the blonde was now adamantly yelling at Puck to be placed back on her feet.

Of course Santana noted Brittany's absurd excuse for a bikini top and again she rolled her eyes not believing that Brittany had made such a big show of making sure Santana was covered up when she had every intention of wearing _that_.

And Brittany had had the nerve to try and stop Santana from pursuing anything with Sam when she clearly had no problem flirting herself around with meatheads like Puck.

It was all too much; Santana couldn't watch anymore and as she turned to leave Brittany's eyes miraculously seemed to lock onto hers mid-struggle… her expression changing from angered frustration to one of concern.

And Brittany's distress only increased as she was jostled about by Puck's handsy antics, watching as Santana shook her head and turned her back on her, walking in the direction of her car.

"No! No, put me down Puck this instant! I mean it!" Brittany roared and started slapping him over the head. "I have to go! **Now!**"

A few of her blows must have connected soundly because Puck yelped and put her back down though he continued to laugh and grab at her, enjoying her struggling to get away.

"What's the rush?" Puck heckled. "We haven't seen enough of you yet!"

It only took another timely swipe from Puck's hand and Brittany's barely- there bikini top was being snatched from her body, leaving Brittany standing there and flashing her naked breasts to all of the gathered onlookers.

Brittany squealed in a mixture of surprise and mortification as she rushed to cover herself up with her hands.

"Much better!" Puck roared with laughter as he waved Brittany's top in the air in front of her as though trying to bait her into a chase.

Brittany was not impressed.

But she also didn't have time for any of Puck's childish behaviour.

He could keep her top if he wanted it so bad.

Ignoring him entirely, Brittany turned on the spot and bolted from the gathered circle, needing to catch up to Santana before she left. It was hard running with her arms wrapped around her torso but she made good time, even managing to completely block out the laughter she was leaving behind.

Brittany caught up to Santana just as she was reversing her car out of her parking spot and frantically started rapping on the passenger seat window while trying to stay somewhat covered up with her other arm.

"Santana stop! Santana please?" Brittany begged as she jogged beside the now moving vehicle as it slowly rolled out of the parking area- she was trying to open the passenger door only to have no success since it was locked from the inside. "Let me in, **please**."

Santana looked pissed off… but also somewhat upset.

Brittany's worry doubled at the sight and so she doubled her efforts to get back in the car.

"Don't leave me here," Brittany begged as she ran in front of the car causing Santana to break suddenly.

Brittany leaned over the bonnet staring straight at Santana and begging with her everything that Santana didn't abandon her there.

She didn't know why Santana was leaving so suddenly but she knew she didn't want to be there if Santana didn't.

And if something was wrong with Santana then she definitely wanted to stay by her side.

Santana returned Brittany's pleading look with her best challenging stare before finally releasing an exasperated sigh, knowing she couldn't very well run Brittany over just so she would be able to leave. She methodically pulled her sunglasses back down her face to hide her eyes.

The sound of the door unlocking caught Brittany's attention and she wasted no time in scrambling over to climb inside.

…


	16. Part 14

All it took was the sound of Brittany's belt clicking into place before Santana was driving forward once more and leaving the commotion at the lake behind.

Brittany was still very aware that she was topless as the seatbelt pulled tightly across her chest, awkwardly cutting down the valley between her breasts… but her concerns were mostly dominated by Santana's off- behaviour and she twisted in her seat, still modestly covering herself up with arms across her front.

"Santana- don't take any notice of Puck. He doesn't mean anything to me," Brittany implored.

"What are you talking abo-"

Santana turned in her seat taking in Brittany's full appearance for the first time. Her jaw dropped and she aggressively slammed on the brakes.

Thankfully, no one was following them down the road as the car came to a screeching halt.

"Santana!" Brittany squealed in frightened surprise. The arms shielding her breasts from view were hurriedly thrust out to the dashboard to stop her forward momentum.

"Brittany!" Santana squealed back as she continued to gape at Brittany and her exposed upper body. "Why are you naked?"

Brittany flushed brightly and hurriedly sat back up to shield her breasts once more. It wasn't that she was necessarily embarrassed about being topless in front of Santana… it was just Santana's reaction that was throwing her off. It also didn't help that Santana was wearing her Aviators again and not only could she not read Santana's eyes; she could see her own very naked reflection staring back at her.

"I'm not naked," Brittany frowned. "Well at least not entirely."

Santana continued to stare at her dumbfounded.

That wasn't even an answer.

"Yes but _why_?" Santana snapped her eyes away, hating how flushed she was growing at the situation. Just moments ago she was furious with Brittany and already the blonde was distracting her from her thoughts.

"Well… Puck took my top," Brittany mumbled sheepishly. She was starting to feel self- conscious now that Santana was treating her like she was something she shouldn't be looking at.

"And you let him?" Santana asked, shocked.

"Well I didn't want him to do it," Brittany murmured, blushing brightly. "He caught me by surprise."

Santana scoffed. She could feel that anger from earlier simmering tellingly, just waiting to return with a vengeance.

Brittany frowned.

"Why are you acting like I wanted this to happen?" Brittany asked, disappointed.

"Well you were dressed for it," Santana pointed out coldly.

Now it was Brittany's jaw that dropped.

"You think I wanted _Puck_ touching me?" Brittany spat his name in disgust. "I was only dressed like that to get **your** attention. You're the only one I want looking at me like that."

Santana rolled her eyes behind the safety of her lenses. Sam's earlier talk of the party had told her a totally different story- that Brittany really didn't like her undivided attention all that much.

"Well I guess you got more than you bargained for then when _everyone_ got a good look at your tits," Santana threw back at her snidely.

Brittany's attempt to cover herself stepped up a level of insecurity as she started hugging herself instead.

"Why are you being like this?" Brittany asked; a distinct tone of hurt in her smallest of voices.

Santana squeezed the steering wheel as her conflicting emotions began to battle it out; she felt bad for hurting Brittany's feelings but Brittany had hurt hers too.

Brittany had lied to her after all.

Santana was living in a topsy-turvy world and all she had to understand her life was the word of others.

"I don't want to talk about it," Santana muttered through gritted teeth.

"Santana…"

Santana ignored Brittany and restarted the engine again seeing as she'd accidentally stalled with her erratic stopping.

"Santana, please," Brittany tried again as she moved across her seat and placed a gentle hand on Santana's shoulder. "Please talk to me."

Santana shrugged her off.

"Ugh, can you just like put on a shirt or something?" Santana complained.

It was incredibly distracting that Brittany was trying to talk seriously to her when she was just sitting there topless. Santana fumbled to free her own discarded shirt still tucked in her waistband and tossed it in Brittany's direction.

Brittany caught the shirt and hurriedly unbuckled herself to pull it over her head. She knew her own shirt was somewhere in the back seat from where she'd tossed it earlier but the idea of wearing Santana's was much more appealing.

"Thank you," Brittany smiled at Santana at the click of her belt but the other girl wasn't looking at her to catch it.

"Now where do you live?" Santana asked.

"What?" Brittany questioned, surprised.

"Your address?"

"Why do you want to know?" Brittany frowned suspiciously.

"I'm taking you home," Santana answered without missing a beat as she started driving once more.

"Why don't we just go back to your place?"

"I will," Santana agreed. "After I drop you off."

"Santana- no…"

Santana grimaced at the despair in Brittany's voice.

"Dammit Brittany, where do you live?" Santana's snapped in frustration.

"With you!" Brittany barked back desperately, though her voice quivered with emotion. "I live with you."

"Not anymore," Santana muttered under her breath as she just kept on driving, not entirely sure of where she was even going.

"Santana, please," Brittany begged as she began to panic. Something was very wrong and everything was already so wrong. "Can you please pull over and talk to me?"

Santana shook her head rebelliously and kept on driving.

Brittany opened her mouth again only to squeal as Santana suddenly swerved and pulled up to the curb.

There was a lot of that going on lately.

"Why didn't you tell me what really happened at the party on Friday night?" Santana rounded on Brittany as soon as she cut the engine.

Now Brittany finally understood what had happened to upset Santana.

"Who told you?" Brittany frowned worriedly.

"Not you! That's the point!"

Santana sounded broken and Brittany gasped as she realised Santana was crying. It instantly brought tears to Brittany's eyes.

"No, no, no, please don't cry," Brittany whimpered. "Baby, talk to me."

Santana shook her head not understanding why she was getting so upset; if she didn't believe that Brittany was her mate then it shouldn't have worried her as much as it did.

But it did…

Just the idea of it all, that the person who was supposed to be her everything had lied to her and led her on- she felt betrayed by it all and it hurt her.

Santana snatched her sunglasses away from her face and furiously wiped at her eyes. She felt embarrassed crying in front of Brittany and refused to look at her.

"I don't know what you heard… but I guarantee it didn't happen that way," Brittany began gently. She so desperately wanted to reach out and pull Santana into her arms but she could tell from Santana's body language that she didn't want Brittany touching her.

"So you didn't push me away when everyone was laughing at me?" Santana asked seriously as she turned her head to look at Brittany and really put her on the spot.

Brittany swallowed nervously and had to look away. She could feel the guilt choking her.

"So it is true!" Santana scoffed wetly. "This is unbelievable!"

"Santana, you've got to understand- you weren't yourself- the imprint-" Brittany tried to reason with her.

Santana began to laugh mockingly, though her voice still trembled tellingly.

"Sam told me the truth; how intense I seemed… how focused I was on you. How I made a spectacle of myself because I needed to be with you," Santana relayed. "That was the imprint wasn't it? It made me **obsessed** with you."

"It was the imprint, yes but-"

"Then why would I ever want to go back to living like that?" Santana dismissed.

"It's not always like that, you weren't yourself-"

"I wasn't myself because I was imprinted to you," Santana silenced her. "Why can't you see that **this** is who I really am? Yet you want me to go back to being someone I'm not- someone who you're too ashamed to be around anyway."

"That's not true," Brittany shook her head.

"It's no wonder I wanted the imprint gone."

"Santana, please don't say that," Brittany beseeched. "It's a part of you."

"Well its true isn't it? I humiliated you at the party didn't I?"

Brittany paused as she tried to find the right words to explain what really happened between them without supporting Santana's claims.

"The full moon makes you different- it makes you more intense… but I didn't know until it was too late. You had already run away and I tried to follow you- I did, but Quinn held me back," Brittany frantically tried to explain.

"But you **were** humiliated right? Because of me?" Santana pressed again.

Brittany held her tongue, not wanting to say the words… it was true at the time but she understood the situation so much better now. And it never changed how much she loved Santana.

"Santana, I'm sorry," Brittany whispered.

"Right; And tell me how is that love?" Santana challenged coldly.

The inside of the car fell silent as Santana's words hung unanswered in the air.

Brittany didn't know what to say… Santana used to just 'get her' and now it was so hard to talk to her and make her understand.

"I'm sorry…" Brittany began with an apology.

Santana looked at Brittany curiously.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the party," Brittany continued softly, looking over at Santana so she would know she spoke from the heart. "I knew it was wrong to keep it from you… but I'm already trying so hard to make you like me again and I didn't want you getting the wrong idea when you heard the truth."

Brittany's brow crinkled in frustration when she realised her words weren't really making anything better.

"I know it sounds bad and it sounds like the imprint caused more problems than good… but there's so much more to us and what we had together than what other people think. I know that now…"

Brittany buried her face in her hands and groaned in anger at herself.

"And I hate that it took losing you to realise that!"

Santana could see that Brittany was really beating herself up over the whole ordeal but she made no move to comfort her, still feeling equally disappointed for her own reasons.

"I really wanted to believe in imprinting- you know really, really believe in it," Santana admitted on a whisper and once again quickly wiped at her eye to brush away a stray tear.

Brittany sat up and turned to Santana, wanting her to say more but sadly Santana's time for sharing had passed. Brittany began to wonder if she was even supposed to hear her in the first place.

"I've been pressuring you to make us work again and it's clearly not helping at all… I can see that now," Brittany attempted to reach out to her. "Can we start over? If you give me another chance I promise that I won't let what we used to do dictate what we have to do next..."

Santana sat still, silently debating Brittany's offer. In the scheme of things nothing had really changed except that she'd got confirmation that she was in fact a social outcast with no friends to her name except perhaps for Sam- that was if he was still interested after she'd awkwardly walked away from him at the lake.

And Brittany.

Santana took a good, hard look at Brittany beside her.

Brittany was still practically a stranger but Brittany had shown time and time again that she wanted to spend time with her. As much time as possible.

And it wasn't like Brittany wasn't easy on the eye…

Though looking at an upset, desperate Brittany who was pleading with her with her eyes to give her another chance was kind of heartbreaking in that unsettling way Santana couldn't quite get used to.

"You always had a choice… even when the imprint was working. You just listened to me a lot… and I'm learning now that I probably didn't listen to you enough…"

Santana sat and listened carefully to every word.

"Maybe you're confused about your life and who you are now that things aren't turning out the way you thought… but the truth is I don't know who I am either… not without you. We're like two peas in a pod really. Except we don't know where our pod got to…"

Santana surprised herself when she realised she was sending Brittany a small amused smile at her words.

"But maybe we can figure it all out together?" Brittany suggested hopefully. "But the choice is still yours…"

Santana's eyes flicked down to movement at Brittany's side and noted the blonde was now crossing her fingers in a wish for luck.

Her smile threatened to grow wider at that.

"Did that Puck guy really steal your top?" Santana asked again, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Uh huh," Brittany nodded, though she looked down at her knees, disappointed that Santana had ignored her offer.

"What a perve."

Brittany's eyes lit up at Santana's tone and she couldn't hold back her grin when she saw that Santana was smiling at her.

Maybe Santana wasn't ignoring her after all?

"I mean who even does that?" Santana pulled a grossed out face.

Brittany giggled her agreement though she secretly mused that she wouldn't mind so much if Santana was the one doing the bikini snatching and they were in the privacy of either of their bedrooms.

At that thought, Brittany quickly looked away before Santana could figure out what she was thinking.

The sight that met her out the window made her cheeky smile fall once more.

"Uh Santana?"

"Yeah?"

"Santana, how did you know where my house was?"

"What do you mean? I don't- you never told me."

Brittany was looking out the passenger window and staring at her family home. Santana had parked her car by the curb just outside Brittany's house.

Well technically they were out the front of her neighbour's home but it was too close to be merely a coincidence.

"But we're here…"

"Huh?"

"This is my family house Santana, you drove us right here," Brittany explained as she pointed her house out.

"That's crazy," Santana admitted, though she was a little impressed with herself.

"No it's not, see a part of you does remember me… you instinctively knew to come here," Brittany gushed excitedly. "I knew it!"

Santana seemed to withdraw into herself at Brittany's intensity.

Brittany cringed as she watched Santana's reaction and she inwardly cursed herself for coming on too strong again.

"Did- did you still want me to go?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

And just like that they were brought back to Brittany's proposition to 'start over'.

"I don't know…" Santana answered honestly; she didn't want Brittany to go but she didn't know the best way to proceed either.

Brittany could sense Santana's hesitance.

Maybe a little time apart was a good way to regroup and then try again?

"I'll go… I haven't seen my parents in a few days anyhow," Brittany offered before Santana was really forced to decide. "But can I come over later?"

Santana nodded and pulled her sunglasses back on, trying to appear aloof about the whole matter. She was relieved that their _separation_ hadn't caused the drama she thought it would. And she was equally relieved that Brittany wasn't straying too far.

Brittany grinned at her and leaned in to give her a goodbye kiss only to remember herself just in time and pulled away with a vivid flush blossoming in her cheeks.

"Sorry!" Brittany peeped and hastily climbed out of the car. "I'll see you later!"

Santana returned her wave with a wave of her own, though it was a little shy after Brittany's near-ambush. And then she started the car once more and drove away.

Brittany waved after her until the car disappeared around the corner and then she released the biggest sigh of nervous relief; all this pushing and pulling going on between them was incredibly exhausting on the soul.

But Brittany had the best idea brewing about how to really kick off their re-introductions properly- and in the most appropriate way possible…

And she knew exactly how to do it to really make Santana notice her.

Bouncing excitedly on her feet, Brittany took off up the lawn headed for her garage door. She would have to do a few safety checks first… and she hoped that by keeping herself distracted with a bit of elbow grease it would be '_later'_ a hell of a lot sooner than, well- later.

….


	17. Part 15

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to apologise for the delay on the update, I had some personal stuff happen recently and it really put me off writing for a little while but I'm back with a vengeance and committed to finishing this story! _

_I also want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews to this story- yes even the challenging critical ones! You don't realise how much it means to hear back from you guys. I don't always get a chance to reply to all your reviews here (especially if you're a guest) but I definitely read every one! But just a reminder that if you have a really pressing issue or concern you can PM me here or send me an Ask over at my tumblr: fwok. tumblr. com ... I'll always get back to you that way._

_And thank you again to all my beautiful followers that supported me when I was going through that tough time._

_Much love! _

_And there is smut coming eventually- hang in there... maybe not quite what you're used to seeing from these two but it is rated M for a reason!_

* * *

It was barely dusk before Brittany could wait even a minute longer; she was just far too excited about going and picking Santana up.

Pulling her helmet on, she climbed onto her already humming dirt bike and revved the engine, grinning as the vibrations reverberated through her.

Santana was going to absolutely love this!

Brittany rode over to the Lopez house with the skill of a well-practiced rider. It had been some time since she had been on her bike; when motocross started to clash with Cheerios practice she had been forced to give it up… but the thrill of being back on her bike was reminding her of how much she'd missed it.

Once she pulled up onto the Lopez front lawn she continued to rev the engine loudly as she kept her eyes raised to Santana's bedroom window. She couldn't be sure Santana was even up there but she hoped she was for dramatic effect.

Sure enough a bit of luck was on her side and it wasn't long before Santana's window was sliding open and the girl herself was leaning out with the biggest scowl on her face; looking for the source of the racket outside.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Santana called down loudly.

She could only just be heard over the rumble of the engine.

Brittany grinned wider and revved again, watching Santana's scowl get even bigger at being ignored. It was clear that Santana didn't realise it was Brittany under the helmet.

_Perfect_.

"Hey! I'm talking to you Helmet Head! Don't make me come down there!"

Brittany's amusement was concealed by her helmet so she just sat back and let the scene unfold.

All of a sudden a shoe was being thrown from the window above, flying true to bounce off the side of Brittany's head. It didn't hurt in the slightest due to Brittany's helmet but it was enough to show that Santana had reached her boiling point of being overlooked. Brittany also duly noted it was one of her own shoes that Santana had thrown of course.

Brittany cut the engine and kicked down the foot stand. When she climbed from the bike and walked below Santana's window she was surprised to see that Santana was actually starting to look a little nervous at the impending confrontation.

But then Brittany reached up and pulled the helmet from her head, taking a moment to shake out her long, blonde hair. It fell in waves over her shoulders and down her back.

When she looked back up at Santana, the girl was now openly gaping down at her. Santana was wearing a clashing expression of relief and shock.

Brittany smirked playfully back up at her as she balanced her helmet on her hip and then waved innocently.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Santana remarked, shaking head in surprise.

That Brittany could ride a motorcycle was definitely not something that Santana had seen coming.

"You ready?" Brittany called, raising her voice to reach Santana.

"Ready for what?" Santana returned, eyebrow raised curiously.

"I'm taking you for a ride, come on," Brittany waved her down, pointing out the extra helmet strapped to the back of her bike.

Santana bit her lip feeling very unsure about _that_ idea.

"Come on, you'll love it!"

Brittany made a point of not informing Santana that she already loves it whenever Brittany takes her riding… deciding it was better for Santana to rediscover that for herself.

And in doing so, hopefully rediscover a few other things she likes too.

"Please?" Brittany requested, not bothering to hide that her hopes were hanging on Santana's decision.

Santana's eye line flicked down over the length of the blonde's body, taking in her leather jacket and familiar jean shorts from earlier- she realised it was rather silly of her to not have initially recognised Brittany from those tell-tale legs of hers.

"I don't have anything to wear…" Santana stalled, still unsure about getting on a motorbike.

"There's a spare jacket in your closet," Brittany revealed, again not informing Santana that it was her jacket, purchased especially for when Santana joined Brittany for joyrides.

"And my legs?" Santana asked sceptically as she once again gave Brittany's long, bare legs a pointed second glance. Santana didn't know much about motorbikes but she figured there was a good reason why riders always covered up- something to do with avoiding gravel rash at the risk of a spill...

Santana liked her skin, sans blood and miniscule bits of road in it.

"You can wear jeans if you like," Brittany shrugged with a gentle, understanding smile. "But it is super-hot out here already…"

Santana didn't know what to do. A part of her- the daring, excitable part wanted to go with Brittany in a heartbeat… but she was still hesitant and admittedly a little scared.

"We're not going far and I promise I know what I'm doing," Brittany tried to reassure Santana, picking up on her lingering insecurity. She remembered Santana had been similarly concerned the very first time Brittany ever suggested she ride tandem with her.

But there was no way Brittany was going to allow any hurt to come to Santana.

Not again.

Eventually Santana just disappeared from sight and Brittany was left wondering if Santana was just going to turn around and leave her hanging (which Brittany knew was a very real possibility of late), but then the front door was suddenly swinging open as Santana emerged, already half-way through pulling on her riding jacket.

"Awesome," Brittany gushed breathlessly as she watched Santana come to a stand-still in front of her to zip up her jacket.

Brittany couldn't hold back her excited grin or the approving sparkle that lit up her eye at seeing Santana in a skin-tight leather jacket. And while jean shorts really weren't the most appropriate apparel for riding- they certainly made an impressive ensemble to behold when coupled with the jacket… as Brittany certainly noticed when taking in Santana's similar state of dress.

Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's blatant staring, though there was a tell-tale curl to the corner of her lips.

"This is crazy," Santana announced. "I thought you were just_ 'coming over'_."

"Did I forget to mention I was coming over _'in style'_?" Brittany crooned playfully.

Santana snorted.

"Yeah must've forgotten to mention your secret badass nature," Santana joked, still shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

Brittany was just relieved that Santana was being receptive to her after their touch-and-go confrontation in the car. She did still feel like she was walking on egg shells around Santana at that moment and even the slightest misstep would have Santana pushing her away for good.

But so far so good if Santana's nervous, excited energy was anything to go by.

Brittany at least had her intrigued with this unexpected show of cards.

"You know, Grease 2 was a terrible sequel right?" Santana challenged knowingly.

Brittany just grinned all the more and handed Santana her helmet.

"Yeah but the motorbikes were the best part!" She sing-song answered on point.

Brittany pulled her helmet on and climbed back on her bike, wriggling forward to make room for Santana behind her as she restarted the engine.

Santana jumped skittishly as the engine roared to life next to her; dirt bikes were **loud**.

Brittany controlled her giggle as she turned her head and looked at Santana expectantly; her visor was still up so Santana could see her eyes were patient and encouraging.

"What do I do?" Santana asked unsurely as she gingerly held the helmet in her hands.

"Just pull it on," Brittany raised her voice over the engine as she held the bike upright with her strong legs and motioned with her hands the action of pulling the helmet on. "It'll be a tight squeeze at first but then it should slide straight on."

"_Wanky_," Santana muttered despite her nerves as she did what she was told and forced the helmet over her head.

It fit her perfectly… but of course- it was hers after all.

When Santana looked to Brittany for instruction on the next step, Brittany merely motioned behind her.

"Hop on and hold on!"

Santana stalled as she stared at the vacant space behind Brittany and said a silent prayer before unceremoniously clambering onto the bike behind Brittany.

Brittany certainly remembered Santana's last mounting as being much more graceful… but then that just led her mind to drift to other thoughts of Santana mounting things- namely herself and she couldn't afford to be thinking like _that_ at the present moment.

Though it was proving quite a lot harder to get her mind off those kinds of thoughts than she realised, especially when the bike was humming between her legs and Santana was actually touching her.

Well if you counted 'awkwardly holding her shoulders' as touching.

Brittany wryly shook her head as she reached for Santana's hands and redirected them to wrap around her body so Santana was now holding her around her waist.

"You're going to want to hold on, trust me," Brittany reminded her.

She then reached back once more and pulled on Santana's hips, encouraging the other girl to slide closer to her.

Santana listened carefully and did as she was told but it didn't stop the sly comment from escaping her mouth once her front was effectively pressed up against the length of Brittany's back.

"You're loving this, aren't you?"

Brittany didn't bother denying it; she did love the feeling of Santana pressed up against her and holding onto her like she needed her.

It reminded her of the way Santana used to spoon her and Brittany realised it was probably as close as she was going to get so she was going to relish every second of it.

Brittany was quickly realising that if Santana wasn't going to let Brittany start holding her again anytime soon then Brittany was going to have to start suggesting motorbike lessons with Santana seated in front of her- just so she could get her regular fix.

Not that it would ever be enough for her.

Brittany shook her head to clear her troubling thoughts; she really just wanted to enjoy this outing with Santana. She had after all promised Santana that she would try to just live in the moment no matter how much she missed their old life.

Starting out slow, Brittany turned the bike and rolled it back out onto the street. She knew Santana was nervous because she started clutching at Brittany the moment they began to move. Brittany grinned as she reached up and slid her visor back down into place before returning her hand to squeeze the throttle. And then they were off.

Santana squealed and lunged even closer to Brittany as they picked up speed and Brittany didn't have the heart to tell Santana that she didn't need to hold on quite so tight.

Brittany was mindful of her speed as she navigated the quiet streets of their neighbourhood, waiting until she was sure Santana had grown more comfortable with the way Brittany controlled the movements of the bike, and then as they came to more open road Brittany really began to accelerate- nothing too silly- but just enough that she could really give Santana a thrill.

"Britt!" Santana yelped with nervous trepidation as the bike gained speed and she wrapped even more of herself around Brittany. She could feel Brittany's chuckle shaking her chest.

Brittany had a destination in mind, but as the turn off they would need to take came closer she changed her mind- enjoying the experience far too much and wanting to prolong it a little while longer. Turning in the opposite direction Brittany steered them towards their local main drag of shops, knowing she would have to slow down to cross the busier streets. Even though they were once again travelling at a much slower speed, Santana continued to cling to Brittany's back now that there were many more cars and people all around them.

Their noisy mode of transport turned a lot of heads and Brittany noticed more than one elderly person shake their head at them as she expertly weaved them between the lines of traffic.

And then there were the little kids too- peering out at them from the backseats of their parent's vehicles as they passed. They were looking at them like they were the coolest thing their young eyes had ever seen.

Brittany had to laugh when she came to a stop at a red light beside a car where a young teenage boy who barely looked old enough to drive was pressed up against the window, breathing heavily and staring at them with big, wide eyes. Watching in the reflection of the cars windows she saw Santana flirtatiously wave at the boy and his cheeks turn bright red as a result. It wasn't even like he would've been able to tell how drop dead-gorgeous the girl waving at him was… all that mattered was that it was a girl on a motorbike and that was enough to impress him.

It was then that Brittany knew Santana was really enjoying herself as she felt Santana's body shaking with giggles.

Though it still didn't stop Santana's responsive squeak as the light turned green and Brittany took off again, causing Santana to firmly grab onto her once more.

It was just as they were nearing their turn off that Brittany spied a familiar head of hair loitering around in the parking lot out the front of the local milk bar. Puck was surrounded by a gathering of jocks and cheerleaders alike- another gathering of popular kids (her supposed friends) that Brittany had been neglected to be invited to join- Brittany noted.

Glaring at the boy who had indecently exposed her earlier at the lake, Brittany suddenly changed course and accelerated straight for the parking lot and namely Puck in particular.

It took the group a few delayed moments to clue into the fact that the bike was headed straight for them and some of them started to scream and jump out of the way leaving Puck and a few other too startled bystanders frozen in fright.

Santana too squeezed Brittany's waist in mounting fear but Brittany knew exactly what she was doing as she braked and took a hard last minute turn, steering with one arm as she grabbed onto Santana's arms around her waist and held her tightly to her own body as she leaned with the momentum of the bike. The back wheel skidded out underneath them to come to a screeching stop right in front of Puck who was quivering where he stood- the milkshake he had been drinking now half thrown over himself and over Quinn who was standing right beside him.

Brittany paused for dramatic effect to really allow what had just occurred to sink in as milk dripped down both Puck and Quinn's stunned faces and then she was kicking off from the ground once more and riding away to the sound of Santana's roaring laughter at her back.

It didn't take them long to get to the park after that since it was only a couple of streets away and Brittany slowed the bike to a stop allowing Santana to climb off just as the sun was setting. Brittany parked the bike and followed Santana's lead, removing her helmet and shaking out her hair.

When Brittany looked over at Santana she was unsure of what to expect but Santana's expression was one of utter shock as she stared at Brittany while looking like she was going to burst out laughing all over again.

"Oh my god! Brittany!" Santana exclaimed.

Brittany blushed; not sure of what to make of Santana's tone.

And then Santana did start laughing as she clutched at her sides.

"Did you see their faces?" Santana cackled.

Brittany allowed herself to smile, relieved that Santana hadn't found her behaviour to be too reckless. She was actually a little proud that Santana had enjoyed it so much.

But she still continued to blush all the same.

And she waited patiently for Santana's laughter to die down.

"So you enjoyed it?" Brittany had to ask eventually, needing reassurance on the matter.

Santana pursed her lips and studied Brittany for a long thoughtful moment before delivering a quick jab to Brittany's shoulder.

"Ow!" Brittany yelped and reflexively rubbed at the tender spot even though it hadn't really hurt at all. "What was that for?"

"You said we weren't going to go fast!" Santana exclaimed as though offended.

Brittany thought back to her earlier words.

"I never said that… I said I knew what I was doing. We were always going to go fast," Brittany grinned as she dealt out her truth.

Santana actually smiled at Brittany's enthusiasm but started shaking her head at the girl just for show as she stepped around Brittany and started heading for the giant playground in the middle of the park. It was deserted at this time of the day and Santana figured it was the reason why Brittany had brought her here after all.

She didn't think to question why two teenagers such as themselves would want to hang out in a kiddy playground. The idea of it all actually felt quite normal in an inexplicable sort of way. It wasn't enough of a feeling for Santana to say the park felt familiar… but it seemed to make sense that they were there.

Brittany skipped a few steps just to catch up to her so they could step on to the playground side by side.

It had changed a lot since that fateful day when Santana and Brittany had met as children- but the old monkey bars were still there.

Brittany started laughing as she ran over to the familiar climbing frame. She could actually reach those monkey bars just by standing these days but still she gripped them above her head and started idly swinging back and forth as she tucked her knees up under herself so she wouldn't touch the ground. She kept her eyes on Santana the whole time willing and wishing for her to remember the scene.

Santana followed Brittany and took a seat on the platform at the end of the monkey bars, watching uncertainly as Brittany goofed off.

"So?" Santana asked after a comfortable silence had settled between them.

"So?" Brittany sang back as she swung closer to Santana only to turn upside down unexpectedly and heave herself up between the bars to sit upright on top of the frame. She kicked her legs back and forth playfully as she cocked her head down at Santana.

Santana shook her head not being able to deny that Brittany was actually kind of cute when she did stuff like that.

"So we hang out in playgrounds a lot do we?" Santana asked sarcastically.

Brittany shrugged mysteriously; they did actually make a point of visiting this particular playground on a regular basis because it held such sentimental value to them.

Brittany actually had every intention of one day asking Santana to marry her, wanting to propose under those very same monkey bars where they first met. But of course that was a secret plan for another time when things were back to normal.

"Maybe," Brittany hummed, keeping her promise to keep a few things about their past to herself to allow Santana to form her own new opinions about them.

But of course that only made Santana all the more suspicious.

"Well you obviously brought me here for a reason…" Santana pointed out.

"I just wanted you to see where we first met is all," Brittany shrugged as if it was no big deal.

But of course it was a big deal because if this was the place where they first met then this was the place where Santana imprinted on her.

And Santana knew that- not because she could remember but because every account of a family member's imprinting that she could recall occurred when they first met their mate for the very first time.

So if she had met Brittany here of all places then it meant that it was on that very playground that Santana had supposedly imprinted against the odds.

"_Oh_," Santana said very quietly as her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

Brittany said no more to push the subject, continuing to smile to herself as though thinking of a very fond memory.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer as Santana actually found herself struggling with curiosity over details on how it all actually happened… but she didn't want to seem too interested.

And it was kind of throwing her that Brittany wasn't insisting on re-enacting their first meeting in a manic sort of way to jump start her memory.

"So, do you wanna go home now?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Santana's jaw dropped at that.

"What?" Brittany asked self-consciously as she jumped from the monkey bars and stood in front of Santana with blatant confusion etched across her face.

"That's it?" Santana challenged. "You brought me here to the place where I impri-… where I met you and that's all you have to say about it? It's _'just the playground where we met?'_"

Although Santana couldn't remember, she found herself growing frustrated that Brittany was downplaying the place so much.

Didn't it mean anything to her?

Brittany's smile softened as she really looked at Santana.

"It's definitely not 'just a playground'," Brittany stated meaningfully.

Brittany glanced back at the monkey bars with a wistful sigh and then started walking back over towards her bike.

"Come on, we've got to get you home in time for dinner," Brittany called back to her.

Santana felt unsettled the longer she was left sitting under those monkey bars without Brittany and she hurried to her feet to follow the blonde leaving the unspoken curiosity of the playground behind her.

Before Brittany could climb back on her bike Santana reached out and stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to make your life hell now, you do know…"

Brittany frowned at Santana in confusion.

"Puck and Quinn," Santana clarified. "I thought they were your friends?"

Brittany shook her head.

"I thought they were too and I don't know why I never saw it sooner… but I can't be friends with people that can't accept that you're my ma- … my, my friend," Brittany explained carefully. "I want everyone to know that I'm so proud to be your friend Santana."

Santana watched as Brittany bit her lip and looked away shyly. She didn't doubt Brittany's words in the slightest because she couldn't not see the look of regret in Brittany's eyes whenever the blonde looked at her now.

If the whole little outing hadn't shown her enough already then Brittany's words finally brought the point home that the blonde was really trying now. And she wanted to make things up to Santana at all cost.

But of course Santana wasn't that good at talking about feelings so before the moment could grow too deep and meaningful, she responded in true Santana form;

"And why wouldn't you be? I am awesome after all," Santana boasted playfully.

Brittany giggled and nodded in agreement as she climbed onto her bike and tossed Santana her helmet before pulling on her own.

This time when Santana climbed on behind her it was somewhat reminiscent of another more-practiced time as Santana moved of her own accord to hug Brittany from behind.

Technically she was only holding on to her so she wouldn't fall off… but to Brittany is sure felt like a hug.

The ride back to the Lopez house was uneventful but soothing as Brittany drove just fast enough to get Santana's hair flapping in the breeze behind them from where it fell beneath her helmet.

Brittany pulled her bike up onto the Lopez driveway, momentarily baulking at the familiar car parked out front- it was her parents' car and now that she thought of it she did remember her mother mentioning something about seeing her later…

She just hadn't expected 'later' to be here at the Lopez house.

Cutting the engine, Brittany waited for Santana to climb off before following suit feeling a little nervous all of a sudden at the idea of Santana having to meet her parents. Things were going so much better between them now that Santana could actually stand to be around her and she really didn't want either of her parents gushing over Santana and making the girl uncomfortable all over again.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Santana asked in concern.

Brittany realised she was frowning at the car.

"My parents are here," Brittany filled Santana in. "They must be here for dinner."

"Do they do that often?" Santana frowned looking a little scared.

"Our parents are kind of buddies," Brittany nodded apologetically.

Santana glanced back at Brittany's motorbike.

"Do you think we could hide at yours while they're here… and then come back when they're gone?"

Brittany laughed outright at that; they didn't have to avoid her parents completely. But she knew Santana was just nervous about meeting them. No doubt she was starting to feel the pressure of living up to their expectations too and she didn't know where to begin.

"Come on it's not that bad, they're going to love you. They already love you," Brittany told her encouragingly; technically it was stretching the rules but it was probably what Santana needed to hear this time.

"I don't know, Brittany," Santana whined almost pathetically.

Brittany rolled her eyes with an amused twist to her lips.

"Look, I'm going to go put my bike away and freshen up a bit, how about you hide out upstairs while I brief them on the situation and then I'll come get you so we can face them together. Okay?"

All the while that Brittany was filling Santana in on 'the plan' Brittany had methodically been stripping herself of her riding gear and namely her riding jacket which she had unzipped to reveal only a pink sports bra underneath.

Santana had been following her movements with her eyes and it wasn't until Brittany noticed the tell-tale flush to Santana's cheeks that she even realised what she was doing.

Brittany grinned as she caught on to what Santana was looking at.

"Are you even listening to me?" Brittany raised a playful eyebrow. "Are you checking me out?"

"What? No!" Santana scoffed and hurried towards the front door.

She disappeared inside only to poke her head back out only a moment later with a nervous, "You will come get me so we can do it together, right?"

Brittany laughed and nodded as she reached down and picked up her shoe from where it had landed on the front lawn earlier. She tossed it at Santana to take it back inside with her. It was a part of her favourite pair of shoes after all!

Santana smiled sheepishly as she caught it and returned her nod in agreement to their terms before darting back inside, no doubt to make a dash for her room before anyone else saw her.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's antics and wheeled her bike into the Lopez's garage for safekeeping.

The bike ride had been a success and Brittany could only hope that the rest of their night would follow suit.

…


	18. Part 16

Brittany felt completely flustered by the time she was finally climbing the stairs back up to Santana's room. She had told Santana that she would come and get her and already she'd left Santana waiting for far too long in her opinion. She'd managed to pack her bike and riding gear away in record timing and even snagged a quick shower in the downstairs bathroom when she found a clean change of clothes that hadn't made their way upstairs yet.

But then when she'd sought out her parents to prepare them for the "Santana situation" they just kept on asking question after question even though Mr and Mrs Lopez had already finished filling them in. Brittany had tried to appease their curiosity while remaining conscious of the fact that Santana was still hiding out upstairs, waiting for her.

In the end Brittany had to resort to politely telling them to shut up, since they would be seeing for themselves that Santana was still perfectly healthy if they would only give her a chance to go and fetch her. She made them promise to act casual about Santana's memory problem and to generally try not to draw too much attention to her or the fact that she even has what they would consider to be a problem.

Still, even on their best behaviour Brittany was nervous that her parents were only going to add even more pressure to what Santana must be feeling. It was understandable that they would feel concerned for Santana- she was practically their daughter too... but they were just as concerned for Brittany and how she was dealing with the shock of what had happened.

Brittany merely put on a brave face and tried to remove herself from the equation even though that was realistically impossible to imagine for everyone present.

Yet Brittany persevered to reassure them that she was dealing well, even though it may not have been the whole truth, because she didn't want it getting back to Santana that she should be feeling any more pressure to be someone she wasn't for Brittany's sake more than her own. Brittany understood that people were used to Santana putting Brittany's interests first but to do that now would be incredibly unproductive and potentially damaging to their _new_ relationship.

Brittany understood now; Santana was her own person with her own needs.

Santana would only change when Santana wanted to… not when everyone else wanted.

And most importantly Santana had to be shown that she was special in her own right and not just because of the bond she shared with Brittany.

If anyone was going to show remorse for missing the old Santana it had to be because they missed Santana… and not for what Santana meant to Brittany.

Not that Santana being herself was really even the problem as everyone would undoubtedly come to realise because Santana really was still acting like the old Santana would were she not constantly captivated by Brittany.

And while Brittany missed the intimacy she shared with her Santana she was still enjoying the opportunity to get to know this other side of the girl who was realistically always a part of her, just a part that Brittany never got to meet.

Brittany paused outside Santana's bedroom door to catch her breath after jogging up the stairs three at a time. It was absurd that she would feel puffed after such a short expense of energy and blamed that on the fact that she hadn't been doing her daily '_sexercises', _ unfortunately.

She shook her head trying to clear it of any distracting thoughts of sex- she really had to stop thinking about sex all the time when she was trying to make Santana feel more comfortable.

She could practically hear the familiar hum of Santana's moan replaying over and over in her head.

Was she really always this horny?

Brittany froze with her hand half twisting the doorknob when she realised what she was hearing wasn't in her head at all.

Santana was moaning.

Santana's moans were coming from just the other side of the door.

Well actually the moans were more of a series of grunted exhales that suggested she was moving rather vigorously.

Brittany knew those sounds and it sent her imagination running wild with tantalising images.

Was Santana really masturbating?

Brittany eased her ear closer to the door.

Even though the noises Santana was making weren't particularly loud, Brittany was sure of her deduction.

Brittany would know those sounds anywhere.

Santana was certainly pleasuring herself.

Brittany's cheeks burned with heat and her palm twisting the doorknob itched for her to finish the motion.

She would have given anything to burst inside and help Santana to find her release.

It was so, so rare that Santana would ever get so worked up that she would be driven to touching herself since Brittany (the cause) was usually always right beside her in an equally compromising state.

And because it was such a rarity it made it all that much better.

Just the idea of Santana touching herself was enough to turn Brittany on- all reminders of their family waiting for them downstairs were instantly forgotten as she honed in on the movement happening on the other side of the door.

The fact that she could actually _hear_ Santana was driving her crazy.

It was almost torturous; reminiscent of their relationship as it presently stood. Santana was right there and Brittany couldn't touch her.

And Brittany knew that she really shouldn't be listening- that is was an invasion of privacy and all that but she honestly couldn't force herself to move even if she really wanted to.

But frozen in place she continued to battle with her conscience, wondering whether she should alert Santana to her presence or just leave her be and allow her to finish.

In the end Santana seemed to make the decision for her as the sounds coming from beyond the door became increasingly more frantic and then amounted to nothing but a squeaky whimper.

Brittany closed her eyes and focused on exhaling silently.

That whimper meant that Santana's release had snuck up on her and caught her by surprise; quick but still intense. Brittany could picture the pleasantly surprised expression on Santana's face when her orgasm hit as the memory was immortalized in her mind's eye. She couldn't block it out, seeing it clearly even behind closed eyelids.

And then as the silence stretched further still Brittany felt her nerves set in because how was she supposed to look Santana in the eye and not acknowledge what Santana had just done?

Brittany couldn't deny how badly she wanted Santana in that moment and she was sure Santana would be able to plainly see that on her face.

She really just needed a moment to compose herself before she could face Santana .

And she really didn't want to cause major regression by completely embarrassing Santana by revealing she'd overheard her. That would have been the sort of thing she would have loved to have teased her Santana about _before_ because it would have inevitably led to Brittany reassuring Santana that she liked it.

** A lot. **

And she would have proceeded to show her just how much.

But not this Santana. Brittany had no idea how this far more skittish Santana was going to react so she decided it was far safer to not test the theory.

The fact that this Santana was even masturbating was enough to throw her-

It was certainly unexpected.

And it opened a whole other can of worms because it meant that Santana was still sexual without her.

Brittany and Santana had discovered sex together so she couldn't for the life of her even begin to contemplate what Santana could possibly remember about her own sexuality; since she wouldn't be able to recollect any memories involving Brittany.

So Brittany was left wondering if Santana could remember any of her past sexual experiences at all.

And then one thought led to another and Brittany couldn't get the idea out of her head that she had quite possibly just overheard Santana discovering (rediscovering) how good she could make herself feel.

For what Santana would now potentially consider to be the first time.

Brittany's mouth began to water because _that_ visual was just far too delicious.

And while Brittany had always been rather proud that she had been the cause of Santana's true first orgasm, she now rather territorially found herself worrying over what had been on Santana's mind this time around.

Of course she wished it was her.

She still wanted to be Santana's _first_ even though it technically wasn't Santana's first anything.

But there was really no way to tell.

And Brittany hadn't heard Santana moaning her name as had become normal between them.

At least Brittany knew that she was the cause whenever Santana got turned on before… she was the only person who could inspire such a response from her mate.

But that was apparently no longer the case and Brittany couldn't stop herself from bristling with insecurity over the possibility that she wasn't the one to get Santana so worked up that Santana would risk being caught in the act; she knew Brittany would be coming to fetch her and that there was a house full of family members about.

Brittany frowned; What if it had been thoughts of that Sam guy that had inspired Santana to _'get in tune with herself'_? Brittany could vividly recall seeing Sam parading around without his shirt on earlier; flaunting his body in front of Santana. It only made her bristle even more.

As the jealousy slowly started to eat away at her, Brittany realised the only thing that would make her feel better would be to see Santana, but as she prepared to finally open the door she found herself stalling again with nerves.

Had enough time even passed to allow Santana to make herself decent once more?

Brittany wasn't even sure how Santana had gone about her 'self- exploration' so she couldn't possibly gauge if enough time had passed for her to 'fix herself up'.

Surely enough time had passed for Santana to have pulled her pants back on?

But perhaps Santana hadn't even taken her pants off in the first place and had merely been rubbing herself over the top of her pants?

Brittany remembered that Santana had been wearing jean shorts and she knew first-hand how delicious a bit of denim friction could feel.

Or maybe Santana had passed out from the sheer intensity of her 'first' orgasm and no amount of time was going to save Brittany from walking in and finding Santana with her hand down her pants…

The possibilities were endless and Brittany found herself quickly getting carried away with her own borderline fantasies.

Forcing herself to concentrate on the task at hand- that being entering Santana's room in an acceptable manner, Brittany raised her hand that was not already clutching the door handle and gave a loud knock.

It felt weird knocking on what was very much every bit her own bedroom door but she wasn't about to go waltzing in and catch Santana in the middle of rubbing out orgasm number two.

(She would have loved to have seen that but certain sacrifices had to be made in order to repair their friendship as a stepping stone to more.)

"Brittany?"

Santana's startled, nervous voice squeaked from beyond the door.

"Yeah?" Brittany rasped back in a surprisingly husky voice. She winced at how obvious she was already acting. "It's me."

Thankfully Santana didn't seem to notice.

"Well come in," Santana called a little awkwardly.

Was she still slightly out of breath?

Brittany took a deep breath and braced herself before giving the door handle a final twist and then stepped into the bedroom.

Santana was sitting on the edge of the bed and if it were anyone else taking in the scene then nothing much would have even seemed out of the ordinary.

But it wasn't just anyone taking in the scene- it was Brittany, who suddenly found herself deeply distracted by what she knew had just occurred in that very room and she couldn't stop the way her eyes naturally darted around the room looking for clues to further confirm what she already knew.

The bed was a bit rumbled and it looked like a creased pillow or two had been haphazardly thrown back into position at the head of the bed. And then there was Santana, sitting there trying to look nonchalant with big rosy cheeks suggesting she was still a little flushed.

Brittany dry swallowed when their eyes eventually locked.

"What?" Santana choked out and the terrified expression on her face told Brittany that Santana feared she'd been found out.

Brittany baulked; internally shouting at herself to not blurt out what she knew.

The longer the silence spanned between them the more flustered Santana grew.

"Nothing," Brittany eventually answered with a matching blush. "Sorry I took so long."

"It wasn't that long," Santana rushed to dismiss her apology as though she hadn't to wait long at all; certainly not long enough to be able to touch herself or anything.

"Are you ready? Everyone's waiting for us downstairs. We're having a family barbeque."

Santana nodded and stood up.

Brittany could tell she was nervous… even after an orgasm which usually always helped to relax her.

"Is this outfit okay?" Santana asked shyly as she stood up and waved over her clothes.

Brittany flicked her eyes down over Santana's body. Santana too was freshly showered from her still damp hair and she'd pulled on her jean shorts once more with a plain polo shirt that pulled slightly across the bust to accommodate her impressive chest.

Brittany thought Santana looked casual and hot as hell (as usual).

"I can change?" Santana offered when Brittany failed to answer.

Brittany was still kind of in a daze, being able to now picture Santana dressed like this, spread out on their bed, touching herself.

Brittany gulped.

"It's too much skin isn't it? I knew it- _ugh_ they're going to think I'm some kind of…"

"Santana, stop-" Brittany rushed forward frowning at the direction of Santana's words. "What are you doing? You don't have to be worried about this. You just have to relax and be yourself."

"But I'm not who they think I am," Santana mumbled as she looked at her feet. They were bare and she was wiggling her toes. "They're going to think they know me but they're just strangers to me…"

"Yeah well I'm just a stranger too right?" Brittany posed, her voice still quivering a bit with emotion at the prospect.

Santana didn't answer; she merely looked up at Brittany, curious to hear her point.

"Well we're getting on alright now aren't we? I mean, for a pair of strangers?"

Santana's lips curled into a crooked smirk.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Then what are you waiting for, come on," Brittany waved her on, inviting her to follow her back downstairs.

"This is really okay?" Santana asked again of her outfit, just to double check.

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully.

"Does it look like I got dressed up?"

Brittany was only wearing a pair of short shorts and a long-sleeve, overly baggy shirt with a smiling turtle on it. Her feet were bare also. Together they looked like a pair of teenagers perfectly prepared to lounge around at home.

"Okay, okay," Santana rolled her eyes back and then walked past Brittany, taking the lead in a braggart display of courage. "What's that saying anyway? When you're nervous around someone you should just picture them in their underwear or something?"

Brittany's smile fell;

"Santana that's gross!" Brittany skipped to keep up with her as they headed downstairs. "They're my parents. They're practically your-"

Brittany trailed off when she realised what she was going to say but recovered quickly;

"I mean, they're **old**. It's gross."

Santana spun around unexpectedly and Brittany nearly ran right into her.

"You know, you don't have to do that…" Santana said gently.

"Do what?"

"Act like the history you had with _her_ doesn't exist," Santana shrugged. "I know I said that I don't like being told how I'm supposed to act… and I'm not saying that I want to suddenly try and live up to her memory… but I don't mind listening to your stories. I like hearing some stuff."

Brittany bit her lip; in truth she was relieved that she would no longer have to completely censor everything that left her mouth in front of Santana but at the same time she was worried that once she started sharing she wouldn't be able to stop.

"You can tell me the stuff you used to do together… just as long as you don't expect me to do it too. Deal?" Santana propositioned.

Brittany nodded her agreement and then pondered that thought. When she suddenly started grinning to herself Santana answered her with a suspicious glare.

"What?"

"Well in that case I just thought you should know that you don't have to worry about showing too much skin in front of my parents- they've already seen you naked before," Brittany divulged.

"**What!?**" Santana squealed, mortified.

Brittany watched as Santana's mind considered that information and she could tell that the girl already had the wrong idea.

"When we were kids!" Brittany rushed to reassure her. "You know, bath time and all that. They've never seen us- _you_ _know, _like doing _that_… although I am pretty sure they have heard us."

"**_Britt_!**" Santana squawked, horrified. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Brittany grinned her teasing grin and winked at Santana as she darted past her and continued on her way.

Santana was left gaping at her, not sure what to think.

When Santana realised that Brittany was actually not waiting for her, she squeaked again and rushed to catch up.

Brittany stopped just inside the back door, still keeping out of sight and waited for Santana to catch up to her. She motioned for Santana to take a peek around the door and Santana did, darting back almost immediately.

"They look nice," Santana whispered in her nervous voice.

Brittany silently giggled.

"Are you really that scared?" Brittany whispered playfully.

"Shut up," Santana hushed, embarrassed.

"You can hold my hand if you want," Brittany teased.

Santana answered her with a roll of her eyes.

"You ready then?" Brittany asked.

"I guess," Santana muttered.

Brittany nodded and was about to take a step forward out into the open when Santana caught her arm.

"Wait."

Santana's hand on Brittany's elbow hesitated for a moment before slipping lower and pointedly not holding her hand. But she did link her pinky finger around Brittany's.

Brittany's eyebrows shot up as she looked at Santana in surprise.

"Shut up," Santana muttered again and then motioned with her head for Brittany to get moving already.

Brittany sent her a dazzling smile over her shoulder as she tugged Santana out the back door by their linked pinkies.

Their emergence from the house caused everyone gathered to go silent as all eyes turned to stare. Their mothers were seated around the outdoor table with Tommy and Rebekah, while their fathers looked on from where they were turning meat on the barbeque.

"Well hallelujah, look who decided to show!" Tommy drawled only to be elbowed in the side by Rebekah.

"Sorry," Brittany apologised sounding anything but. She was still grinning widely at the fact that Santana was intentionally kind of holding her hand.

And it seemed everyone else noticed too...

Which of course completely contradicted everything Brittany had just come out earlier to explain, stressing that everyone had to be understanding of Santana's needs first and foremost. Her advice was for them to make Santana feel loved and important but to not make her the centre of attention. Everyone should be normal while letting Santana off the hook if she wasn't.

And most importantly- don't expect Santana to behave the way she normally would around Brittany.

So naturally the fact that Santana was practically hiding behind Brittany's shoulder as the two girls stood with fingers intertwined in front of their family; it wasn't too far from the norm and completely confused everyone.

"Um, Brittany dear, I thought you said-" Mrs Lopez began, sounding sceptical of what she was seeing. She also sounded a little hopeful…

"-That we'd be right down and here we are," Brittany enthusiastically rushed to intercept, throwing everyone a pointed look. It was a look telling them not to jump to any conclusions even though it appeared that some progress had been made.

But Santana still didn't remember.

Brittany turned her attention to her parents as she gently ushered Santana forward.

"Mom, Dad… I'd like you to meet Santana," Brittany introduced with a wide, proud smile as her eyes moved from her mother, to her father and then back to Santana.

Santana grew incredibly shy as attention turned to her and she unconsciously shifted closer to Brittany.

Brittany smiled at her mother, encouraging her to say something but then she noticed the tears already shining in her eyes as she looked over her pseudo daughter acting so unlike herself. Brittany panicked and looked to her father, willing him to swoop in and save the day.

Reading his daughter's pleading look, Mr Pierce stepped forward.

"Hello Santana, I hear that you may not remember me but I'm Brittany's father. You can call me Han. And this in my wife Pearl, Brittany's mother," Mr Pierce introduced softly in his easy, gentle manner.

Santana squeaked a small "Hi" back.

Mrs Pierce started quietly blubbering as Mrs Lopez patted her on the back in a soothing gesture.

"I'm sorry dear, it's all just a bit of a shock," Mrs Pierce managed to choke out. She mustered up a lovingly tender smile in Santana's direction. "It is so lovely to meet you again, darling girl."

Seeing her mother so upset really pulled at Brittany's heartstrings but she didn't want to draw more attention to her reaction, turning her focus back to the men by the barbeque and trying to change the subject before the moment got incredibly uncomfortable for Santana.

"Dinner smells good," Brittany commented with a comical sniff to the air. "Steak?"

The Lopez family loved their steak.

"Only the very best cut for our two girls," Mr Lopez chimed. "Now sit down, sit down- it's almost ready!"

"Now now Carlos, we've only just put it on, I think the meat needs a little longer than that," Mr Pierce cut in seriously.

"Nonsense! The only way to eat meat is rare!" Mr Lopez asserted jovially.

Brittany giggled at her fathers' antics as she pulled Santana over to some vacant seats around the table. When they were seated she leaned in and whispered in explanation, "They _always_ fight over this."

Santana nodded with a small smile at the bickering they could still hear going on behind them. Now that she was seated she didn't feel quite so vulnerable and upon realising she was still clinging to Brittany's finger, quickly released it.

Brittany frowned a little in disappointment at the sudden loss but didn't comment on it. Santana was still tucked in to her side after all; having pulled her seat right up next to Brittany's when she sat down. It made Brittany feel good that even though there were familiar faces around for Santana, it was her that Santana seemed to be relying on for reassurance.

Dinner continued without any further hitch, though their mothers continued to whisper to each other conspiratorially with a few obvious looks their way, but Brittany tried her best to ignore them and hoped Santana did too.

Santana was more quiet than usual but was much more relaxed after a few glasses of wine.

The joint parenting views of the Lopez and Pierce clan were that they approved of their children having a drink with them in the safety of either of their homes. They would rather it happen in a safe environment and under their supervision than as a bout of teenage rebellion.

Of course that didn't stop Brittany from also engaging in underage drinking at the regular parties she attended… but even if both sets of parents did find out about that they would have also been reassured by the fact that Brittany had a Santana to look out for her at those times.

Santana generally very rarely drank alcohol, not overly enjoying the way it muddled her up and subsequently depressed her senses.

This was why Brittany had not finished even one glass of wine over dinner- noting that Santana had been drinking rather enthusiastically. Brittany had quickly realised it was her turn to keep a clear head and look out for her mate.

Eventually the older generation claimed they'd had enough for one night and while Mr and Mrs Lopez retired to their bedroom, Brittany offered to see her parents out. Away from Santana's watchful eye Brittany allowed her mother to wrap her up in a tight hug, which caused Brittany to finally let out a little bit of her well-concealed despair. While it was wonderful that Santana was right there, it wasn't the same- Brittany still ached inside for _her Santana_.

"I'm so, so sorry baby girl," Mrs Pierce hummed as she held her close.

It didn't take Mr Pierce long to join in on the embrace, wrapping his arms around his two tearful girls.

"It'll be alright Britty," Mr Pierce told her. "She'll find her way back to you. Ever since you two were little girls it has never ceased to amaze your mother and I how much that girl loves you. A love like that can't just disappear."

Brittany whimpered and cuddled deeper into both of her parents. Again, their embrace was comforting but it paled in comparison to the way Santana's hugs made her feel. But she was willing to take what she could get.

After her parents had left, Brittany took a moment to compose herself before returning to the backyard.

Tommy and Rebekah were still out there with Santana, lounging around and sharing easy conversation. Santana seemed much more at ease now that the parents had left.

The alcohol she had clearly consumed in the time Brittany was gone obviously helped too.

Santana was very clearly quite intoxicated by this point.

Brittany scowled at Tommy as she sat back down. Santana was deeply in conversation with Rebekah and hadn't even noticed she'd returned.

"How much has she had?" Brittany hissed disapprovingly at Tommy- he had been the one topping up Santana's glass all night after all.

"What?" Tommy smirked, "Should I be worried my baby sister will get so drunk she'll let you have your wicked way with her?"

Tommy very clearly approved of that happening.

Brittany frowned at him.

"If you just sleep with her already it'll snap her out of it," Tommy wagered confidently.

There was a part of Brittany that kind of agreed with Tommy... but she didn't agree with the way he was going about it.

But it wasn't like she didn't want to sleep with Santana…

"Britt Britt!" Santana squealed excitedly as she seemed to only just realise Brittany had returned.

Brittany was quite taken back by Santana's over-enthusiasm at seeing her; she really was drunk.

"Did you know Britt can ride a motorbike!" Santana gushed to their company in a voice far too loud than was necessary. "Motorbikes are so hot!"

Rebekah grinned amusedly at Santana's behaviour and glanced at Tommy to share a smile with him. She even sent him a playful wink.

Tommy's entire demeanour changed with that one look from his mate and before Brittany could even follow what was happening he was rushing to his feet and bidding Brittany and Santana good night. And then in a rather overt display he easily picked up a squealing Rebekah and threw her over his shoulder to carry her inside.

"Where'd everyone go?" Santana said loudly as she blinked at Tommy and Rebekah's empty seats.

Brittany chuckled.

"They've gone to bed… like we should be," Brittany said gently as she stood up and moved to help Santana to her feet.

Santana slumped further in her chair.

"I don't wanna!" Santana whined and shook her head in exaggeration, almost falling from her seat in the process. "Have a drink with me."

Santana reached for the wine bottle in the middle of the table only to realise it was empty and started pouting at it.

Brittany giggled at her which caught Santana's attention and made her start smiling at the sound.

"You're so blonde," Santana sighed as she put the empty wine bottle down and cradled her head in her hands, smiling wistfully at her.

Brittany started blushing at the look Santana was giving her- drunkenly- but still giving her no less.

"Is that a good thing?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Yeah," Santana sighed again before giving a big yawn.

"Okay, now it's definitely bedtime," Brittany informed her and moved to help her up once more.

But in a surprising display of speed, Santana darted from her chair and clumsily started running further into the moon-lit backyard and away from the house. She started laughing and calling for Brittany to come catch her.

Brittany cursed because Santana was going to wake up the neighbours if she continued yelling like that and she hurriedly went after her. She also feared Santana would accidentally trip and fall in the pool or something.

When she caught up to her Santana was bouncing up and down on their large trampoline. Brittany slowed to stand beside the equipment and smiled up at the girl.

"You're going to make yourself sick jumping up and down like that," Brittany informed her amusedly. It warmed her heart to see Santana acting so carefree.

"Don't feel sick," Santana told her. "Come bounce with me?"

Brittany rolled her eyes after only a moment's hesitation and hurriedly scrambled onto the trampoline with Santana. Their jumps were horribly out of time until Santana grabbed onto her shoulders and they finally started bouncing in sync.

Santana was all laughs and smiles until she suddenly looked quite distraught.

"What's wrong?" Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist and held her steady as they slowly stopped bouncing.

"I don't feel so good," Santana pulled a face.

"Uh oh," Brittany shared her expression. "Quick, lie down and close your eyes."

Brittany gently eased Santana down to lie down on the trampoline on her back. She couldn't stop herself frown brushing the hair from Santana's forehead and gently easing away her frown lines as she sat down beside her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked softly when Santana looked less likely to throw up.

Santana opened her eyes to look up at Brittany but had to blink a few times at how bright the stars seemed above them.

"Yeah," Santana answered as she continued to watch Brittany curiously.

"Told you so," Brittany smirked.

"Shut up," Santana mumbled around a yawn.

"You sure you don't wanna go to bed?" Brittany asked her this time.

Santana shook her head and then wiggled, making herself more comfortable.

"I wanna stay and look at the stars for a while," Santana informed her.

"Okay," Brittany nodded.

"Stay with me?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, of course," Brittany smiled.

Santana patted the space beside her, inviting Brittany to lay down too.

"Are you sure?" Brittany whispered nervously. They were already pressed quite close and Santana was inviting her to more even closer.

Santana nodded.

Brittany eased herself down to lie on her back beside Santana, daringly close enough that their shoulders, sides and hips were pressing. Brittany's heart started racing with excitement.

As soon as Brittany was settled Santana rolled onto her side and cuddled into Brittany, wiggling her way under Brittany's arm and curling into her side so that she was pillowed by Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany's breath was knocked out of her at the movement and she was left lying frozen still as Santana pressed her full length up against her. She was too scared to say anything in case Santana pulled away but she had to look to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Santana had her eyes closed and she was quietly humming to herself.

Brittany didn't dare speak in case she broke the spell. She actually thought Santana had fallen asleep when the girl's small voice surprised her.

"Do you usually knock when entering your bedroom?"

"Huh?" Brittany whispered back, confused.

"When you came and got me upstairs. You knocked," Santana explained. "It's your bedroom too so I was just surprised that you knocked."

Brittany's pulse, which had only just started to slow, started racing in her chest once more and she was sure Santana would have been able to feel it.

Was Santana asking if Brittany _knew_?

"I was trying to give you a little… _privacy_," Brittany answered in a roundabout way.

Santana groaned loudly and turned her head to burrow her face into Brittany's armpit. She was embarrassed.

Unknown to Santana that familiar movement made Brittany's stomach start doing backflips and started a tell-tale throb between her legs. She was surprised she was able to hold back her moan.

"I can't believe that you heard!" Santana's muffled cry came from nook under Brittany's arm.

Brittany had to squeeze her legs together at the sensation of Santana's hot breath against her clothed armpit. Santana was talking about masturbating **and** giving attention to one of Brittany's most erogenous areas, while remaining completely oblivious to how crazy that was driving her. How was that fair?

Brittany was struggling to keep composed so she didn't manage to form words in response.

"I didn't even know what I was doing, but it just felt **so good**," Santana shared candidly. "Does it always feel like that?"

Brittany could feel Santana's eyes on her and she took her time licking her lips before tilting her head to look at Santana.

Santana was wide-eyed and genuinely curious.

Brittany noted she also looked _excited_.

She squeezed her legs together even tighter.

Brittany nodded.

"_Better_," Brittany answered huskily.

Sex was better.

What Brittany wouldn't give to show Santana how good it could be.

Santana seemed to relax when she realised Brittany wasn't going to push the subject or tease her about what she was doing. She didn't realise that Brittany was just too occupied with forcing herself to keep her hands to herself.

So Santana just curled back into Brittany's side making herself comfortable one more.

But Brittany couldn't completely forget and eventually curiosity got the better of her.

"What were you thinking about?"

"When?"

"You know… _earlier_."

Santana tensed against her and Brittany inwardly cursed herself for pushing the girl too far. She braced herself for Santana to pull away.

Santana didn't though;

And Santana's heart started thumping in her chest.

Brittany could feel it.

"Nothing in particular," Santana avoided.

Brittany smirked, knowing Santana was purposely not telling her something (and she hoped that was because it had something to do with her) but she decided to drop it anyway.

It wasn't worth the risk of pissing Santana off.

More silence stretched between them and Brittany's mounting arousal dissipated until she felt like she was slowly drifting off to sleep herself, when she was startled awake at the feeling of Santana's hand on her stomach, playing with the material of her shirt.

Brittany cleared her throat but Santana didn't stop.

Santana was humming to herself sleepily once more.

"Aren't you hot in this?" Santana commented with her eyes still closed. "It's **so** hot tonight."

Brittany shrugged. She felt incredibly hot but she had a feeling that had more to do with Santana being all pressed up against her than her inappropriate clothing.

"If you're hot you should take it off," Santana stated as a matter of fact. "I've only known you a couple of days and I've never seen you in so many clothes."

"But I'm not wearing anything underneath," Brittany murmured softly.

Any remaining remnants of sleep instantly disappeared when Santana's hand slid under Brittany's top to skim her fingertips over her taunt stomach, as if testing Brittany's words.

This time Brittany couldn't hold back her moan, though she did manage to somewhat stifle it.

She blushed when Santana giggled to herself, eyes still closed.

"So?" Santana challenged playfully as a whisper across her collarbone.

Brittany's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Was Santana really suggesting that Brittany takes her shirt off even if it means she'll be topless?

Tipsy Santana sure was forward… and far less inhibited by sexual activity than when she had her full wits about her.

Brittany didn't try to second guess the unfolding situation and merely went with it; she was getting hotter just thinking about Santana cuddling into her in the same way without her top on.

She didn't realise how badly she wanted it until Santana was dangling the possibility in front of her.

"Okay," Brittany whispered hoarsely.

Santana giggled again and rolled onto her back, giving Brittany room to move. She opened her eyes and silently watched Brittany sit up and divest herself of her shirt.

Brittany was breathing pretty heavily when she lay back down.

She didn't look at Santana and merely kept her eyes straight forward, staring up at the night sky.

Then the trampoline shifted with Santana's movements and she was back where she was before, curling into Brittany's side to settle against her warm naked flesh.

"Better?" Santana asked.

Brittany could only pant and nod as Santana's hand returned to her bare stomach, where she started drawing idle patterns there.

The teasing touch was maddening.

"Thank you… for today," Santana murmured into her skin, sounding tired once more. "You really turned it back around."

Brittany was still speechless and barely managed another nod.

"Goodnight Britt," Santana yawned across Brittany's exposed chest.

The more Brittany focused on Santana's hand slowly stroking up and down her front, the more she realised it really was still a somewhat timid caress and more curious than anything suggestive; never straying below Brittany's belly button or high enough to skim the underside of Brittany's breasts.

And as the caress turned more relaxing than stimulating, Brittany fell asleep under the stars; topless, on a trampoline and with Santana tucked securely into her side.

…


	19. Part 17

Brittany felt far too hot.

Her face was burning with searing heat that told her she was well on her way to getting sunburnt. The sun was bearing down on her and for a moment she was disorientated, wondering why the sun was streaming through her bedroom window with such scorching intensity.

And then she remembered the night before and how she and Santana had been out late, lying together on the backyard trampoline and stargazing at drunken Santana's request.

Remembering drunken Santana's forward nature and how she had encouraged Brittany to lose her shirt, Brittany's heart started beating at double time as her thinking became clearer and she realised her overwhelming body temperature couldn't only be contributed to the sun.

Santana was still curled firmly into her side, an arm thrown across Brittany's torso and loosely cupping her breast. Brittany focused on swallowing slowly; not wanting her body's pleasantly surprised but unprepared reaction to wake Santana. Even so she could feel her nipple currently covered by Santana's warm palm pebbling stiffly in response. She didn't dare open her eyes to confirm what she was feeling; knowing the sight would only make her stomach start doing those tell-tale backflips once more and she didn't think she could bear another day of unfulfilled sexual frustration if she let her thoughts get away with her.

It was really getting to the point where Brittany was realising she would have to follow in Santana's lead and take matters into her own hands if there was any hope of her finding any release for her body's urges anytime soon. She couldn't go another day without an orgasm after she had become so accustomed to them.

When Santana twitched in her sleep and squeezed her handful of Brittany's breast, Brittany's throat immediately went dry, not helping with the dehydration she was already suffering from.

Even with the new day's sun bearing down on them and with Santana sharing her body heat, Brittany couldn't figure out why she was feeling so overheated; Santana always seemed to warm her in a way that was just right. And while sometimes her body's reactions to Santana caused her to get a little overheated at times, even that didn't explain the way she was burning up now.

Without the use of her eyes it only took her that little bit longer to realise they were also covered by a thick blanket.

Someone must've covered them during the night for fear they'd catch a cold sleeping outside.

Which of course meant that whoever that '_someone'_ had been, they would have surely seen her without her top on and caught in a compromising situation cuddled with Santana.

Brittany flushed with embarrassment, which almost made her groan as it made her even hotter and she realised she couldn't physically lie there much longer; she was roasting.

But she also didn't want to wake Santana before she was ready.

So Brittany tried to wait it out… she really did.

But eventually the heat grew too much for her and she couldn't hold back the uncomfortable whimper that escaped her throat as a bead of sweat collected on her forehead.

How had Santana not woken up from the heat yet?

Brittany couldn't bring herself to push Santana away despite how unbearable the heat became, knowing she had to relish every moment of their time like this.

Who knew how Santana was going to react when she eventually woke up? Would Santana even remember how they had got into that position? Would she remember encouraging Brittany to remove her shirt and how she had willingly cuddled into her?

And then just as Brittany's patience was nearing the point of no return, Brittany felt it;

Something licked at her foot.

Brittany jolted with a squeal of terror and in ticklish reflex she kicked out her legs in all directions.

Santana was jostled awake as Brittany flailed and immediately latched onto her, holding on for dear life as she tried to figure out what was happening.

And as Brittany continued to kick and make terrified noises, she opened her eyes and stared in horror at the lump moving below the blanket at her feet.

She heard him before she saw him as Meeko started yapping from where he was trapped underneath the blanket and Brittany immediately calmed even though her pulse continued to race from the initial fright. She used her legs to raise the blanket to help Meeko get free and watched as the small ball of fluff darted out from his confines at the first sight of daylight, leaping from the trampoline edge to scamper off towards the house.

He clearly wasn't impressed with Brittany's reception of his affection.

Or maybe he too just couldn't stand the heat of their impromptu bedding any longer.

As Brittany lay back, finally able to kick free from the stifling blanket she couldn't help laughing at herself. It wasn't like Meeko didn't make a habit of trying to sneak into their bed when one of them happened to leave the bedroom door ajar. She should have seen it coming.

Santana groaned loudly from where she was still clutching at Brittany's torso and burrowed her face into Brittany's neck as though seeking comfort there.

Brittany could only freeze once more, her laughter dying on her lips as Santana- now very much awake- didn't behave as expected. She noticed Santana had chastely removed her hand from where she had been cupping Brittany's breast earlier but at the same time their closeness didn't seem to bother Santana at all.

Or the fact that Brittany was topless.

Santana just continued to groan and press herself against Brittany.

"Oh god, it hurts," Santana grumbled as she writhed in agony. "How much did I drink last night?"

Brittany pouted in sympathy, still thanking her lucky stars despite Santana's discomfort with what was clearly a hangover.

"Head ache?" Brittany offered unsurely.

Brittany was still waiting for the moment Santana realised Brittany was topless.

Santana grunted unhappily as she nodded, her cheek hot against Brittany's burning skin.

"Why's it so hot?" Santana complained sullenly.

"I think it's nearly lunchtime. We've been out here a while…" Brittany answered carefully; once more afraid of breaking the spell.

Brittany wasn't sure how long they'd been asleep but the sun was already high enough in the sky that it could easily be midday.

"Wanna go inside?" Brittany offered.

Santana made a non-committal sound and refused to move which made Brittany chuckle. Hung-over Santana was just as cute as drunken Santana.

But as much as Brittany would have loved for Santana to cling to her all day long she couldn't do it out in the sun any longer. She didn't want to start out her holidays already burned to a crisp.

"Come on sleepyhead," Brittany chuckled as she tried to ease Santana up into a sitting position with her.

Santana just threw her arms around Brittany and continued to shake her head disagreeably against Brittany's neck.

"It hurts," Santana whined dramatically.

"Shhh, okay, we'll go slow," Brittany hushed.

"Wanky," Santana mumbled.

Brittany grinned as she felt Santana's lips curl against her in amusement.

_This_… whatever it was that had changed between them felt good.

Brittany was savouring their embrace for a moment longer and gathering her strength in preparation to carry Santana inside when the sound of someone clearing their throat made her eyes snap up to the side gate.

"Um sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Sam was awkwardly standing inside the gate with a bright red face, refusing to look directly at either of them.

Brittany's eyes narrowed at the sight of him as a hundred suspicious thoughts raced through her head, wondering why he was so casually making his way in Santana's backyard. She possessively squeezed Santana tighter.

"Sam!" Santana squealed, obviously noticing his presence enough to make her forget her hangover for the time being as she practically climbed into Brittany's lap and pressed herself back against Brittany's front.

While Brittany had clearly forgotten her state of undress at Sam's arrival, Santana had not and was doing her best to shield Brittany's naked chest from Sam's eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Santana sounded somewhat panicked, clearly off guard at being caught out in such an intimate situation with Brittany. "And what happened to your face?"

Sam's face was noticeably bruised around one of his eyes and he had a cut above his top lip which had made his lips swell and appear even more enormously oversized than they already were.

"Oh this, it's nothing," Sam waved off his injuries as he took Santana's interest in his wellbeing as an invitation to approach closer. "I got into a little disagreement with Puck after you two left the lake yesterday. I just came round to return this to you, Brittany. I had a feeling you'd be with Santana."

Sam stepped close enough that he could hold out something for Santana to accept on Brittany's behalf.

Santana took it and held the object up for Brittany to see.

It was Brittany's swim top from yesterday. The one Puck had snatched from her.

"And you've never heard of calling first?" Brittany posed icily.

Santana snapped her head around to make eye contact with Brittany.

"Britt!" Santana scolded. "He got your top back and took a beating for it too by the looks of it."

Santana looked back to Sam, offering him an apology.

"I'm sorry Sam, Brittany seems to have forgotten her manners all of a sudden…"

Brittany blushed at Santana's admonishment as she realised her jealousy over Santana's friendship with Sam was really clouding her opinion of him.

"Sorry," Brittany muttered, embarrassed with her own behaviour; she knew she was in the wrong. "And thanks, for getting my top back I mean."

Sam offered a friendly smile as he chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"No problem, I mean by the looks of things, you were really missing it," Sam joked in casual reference to Brittany's nudity.

This time it was Santana's friendly smile that fell as she made sure to sit up even straighter in front of Brittany. Then remembering that she was holding something that Brittany could put on, (even if it wasn't remotely decent enough to acceptably cover her), Santana passed Brittany's swim top over her shoulder before going back to glaring at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened at the unamused look Santana was sending him and he snapped his eyes away once more even though it was obvious he wanted to comment on how familiar the girls seemed with each other again.

He knew better than to believe that Santana and Brittany weren't together as Santana had tried to sell him yesterday.

"Uhh so as I was saying, I did _try_ calling you Santana but I guess you didn't have your phone on you," Sam explained. "And I remembered where you lived from that one time I dropped you home after practice when it was raining…"

Santana nodded. There was nothing suspicious about his story because Sam had nothing to hide… but that didn't mean Brittany would think so. And for some reason Santana wanted to clear up that confusion once and for all so that Brittany would start treating Sam with a bit more warmth. If she and Sam were going to be friends then she hoped Brittany would be able to accept him and hopefully be open to being friends with him also.

"So how'd it go with Mercedes yesterday? Did you work up enough nerve to even talk to her before you got knocked out for being a knight in shining armour for my friend Brittz here?" Santana teased pointedly.

Brittany didn't know whether to feel disappointed or ecstatic that Santana had just referred to her as her 'friend'. But most of all Brittany didn't know what to make of this talk about a girl called Mercedes. Brittany knew she got confused at the best of times but she was pretty sure that a Mercedes was a car. Not knowing who or what they were talking about, Brittany listened intently as she finished tying her top in place.

A pleased grin took over Sam's face at mention of Mercedes.

"She came up to me _afterwards_," Sam gushed proudly. "She fussed over me really. I guess I made quite the impression with my gallant display."

Sam's excitement and good nature were kind of infectious and Santana and Brittany both started smiling, sharing in his happiness.

Brittany was surprised at how easy it was to like him when she allowed herself to (now that it was becoming clearer that his intentions didn't lie with Santana).

"You didn't tell me about Mercedes," Brittany chastised knowingly into Santana's ear and Brittany grinned when Santana shivered.

Clearly Santana had enjoyed getting Brittany worked up when Sam had never truly even been a threat.

"Must have slipped my mind," Santana said slyly as she turned her head to respond.

Their playful stare was cut short once more with Sam awkwardly clearing his throat.

"She's coming bowling with me and a few others from Glee club today. I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Sam invited enthusiastically. "I was just on my way there when I popped in here to check, since you hadn't got back to me and all..."

"Oh," Santana stalled as she eased herself away from Brittany enough that she could really look at her.

Brittany pointedly avoided her eyes, wanting Santana to make the decision for herself. She wanted Santana to make friends and to do what she pleased… but she couldn't help her disappointment over the fact that she had hoped to spend some more quality time with Santana now that they were really getting somewhere...

The day had started out so promising with Santana's unending cuddles and good humour.

Sam read Santana's uneasiness.

"And you too Brittany, of course," Sam piped up; case the notion of Brittany's attendance was in question.

Santana bit her lip as she watched Brittany fidget with her hands.

As crazy as it seemed Santana knew which scenario she preferred at that moment and funnily enough it had nothing to do with getting some desperately needed space from the blonde girl as the last couple of days had involved.

Santana actually felt like she wanted to be around Brittany and only Brittany.

"Uh I actually-, I'm not feeling too well," Santana pointed out as she gently turned Sam down. "I think I had a little too much to drink last night and was hoping to have a quiet lie down for a while. But Brittany, you can still go if you like…"

Brittany's eyes snapped up to Santana's, trying to read if Santana actually wanted her own space for a few hours or if she was just making a show out of courtesy to Sam.

Santana's eyes told Brittany she was giving her an out as well if she wanted it.

"Not without you," Brittany answered honestly and watched as Santana flushed a little. She rushed to correct herself, "I mean- I wouldn't want to leave you alone when you're unwell."

Santana sent her a small smile before turning back to Sam.

"Thanks Sam but maybe another time?" Santana shrugged.

Sam nodded.

"That's okay, I hope you feel better soon. Make sure you take good care of her Brittany."

Brittany couldn't help grinning back at him when he threw her a cheeky wink to go with his insinuation. She was really starting to warm up to Sam, especially since he seemed so open to the idea of something going on between herself and Santana. It gave her hope that there were people outside of her family group who would accept them together.

"Good luck with Mercedes," Brittany well-wished him in return. "And thanks again, for getting my top back."

Sam grinned at her and made to let himself out when he stopped in his tracks and spun around to address Brittany once more.

"Did you really try and run Puck over with your motorbike?"

Brittany flushed tellingly.

"You heard about that?" Brittany asked shyly.

"Everybody's heard about that," Sam revealed, his eyes lighting up with a newfound respect for her.

"Alright, enough gawking fish man," Santana pressed forward to send him on his way, "Before I gets Brittz to run **you** over."

Sam looked momentarily confused at her name for him but didn't question it as she ushered him towards and out the side gate.

When Santana spun back around Brittany was smiling at her knowingly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Brittany watched Santana returned to the trampoline and distractedly gather up the bulky blanket they had slept under even though it undoubtedly perplexed her to think of where it had come from.

When Brittany did nothing but sit there and watch her, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Britt- _what_?" Santana whined at the scrutiny.

Brittany grinned even wider as she slid off the trampoline and took the bundled blanket from Santana.

"You _want_ to spend the day with me," Brittany teased.

Santana scoffed defensively.

"When did I say that?"

"You didn't have to say it," Brittany hummed knowingly.

"Whatever," Santana deflected with a roll of her eyes as she started to walk towards the house. "I've got a headache and I just want to lie down…"

When she realised Brittany wasn't following her, Santana spun around and looked at her expectantly.

"Well? Are you coming or not?"

Brittany's grin could barely fit on her face as she scurried after Santana and into the house.

When Brittany finished putting the spare blanket away she found Santana curled up on top of her bed. Brittany wasn't sure if Santana was already asleep since she had her back to the door and so she ever so carefully eased the door closed again before tiptoeing closer.

Santana must have heard her either way because she rolled over with a big, exaggerated frown on her face.

Brittany couldn't help it, she started laughing.

"It's not funny! My head really hurts," Santana huffed.

Brittany reigned in her giggles and forced a sympathetic pout.

"Well you shouldn't have drunk so much, should you?" Brittany teased gently as she walked closer and offered Santana a glass of water. "Here drink this."

Santana's eyes lit up at the sight of the water and she accepted it gratefully, chugging it down in three gulps.

When she was done Brittany took the glass and placed it on the bedside table before looking back to Santana who had rearranged herself on their big bed. Santana looked incredibly small and vulnerable as she silently watched Brittany watch her.

"Are you sure it's just a hangover this time? I know you've been suffering from headaches since, well- since_ the other morning_…" Brittany enquired carefully.

Brittany had been noticing the times Santana would screw up her eyes as if she was in pain. It was incredibly disconcerting to see it happen so regularly. The timing told Brittany that it had to have something to do with Santana forgetting the imprint but she couldn't figure out what was causing it and wasn't sure how Santana would react if Brittany started voicing such observations. She didn't enjoy watching Santana suffer and was terrified that Santana's pain would potentially increase the longer the imprint didn't work.

Surely getting the imprint back would make the headaches go away- but for Santana to get on board with such an attempt to get better it would mean she would have to consent to trying to get the imprint working again.

Potentially losing herself again (as was her feelings towards her imprinted self) was not high on Santana's priority list- whether she had to consequently suffer through headaches or not.

So Brittany had to suffer through Santana's pain, knowing it was happening but not acknowledging it because Santana refused to.

This headache was different though because it was seemingly only brought on by Santana's excessive consumption of alcohol the night before… and Santana was being very vocal about it as she looked for sympathy.

"Why'd you let me drink so much?" Santana rolled onto her front and groaned into her pillows, effectively ignoring Brittany's enquiry about her _other_ headaches.

"Can I try something? To make you feel better?" Brittany asked, stepping closer. She started blushing at how suggestive that sounded.

Santana must have noticed too because she stopped wiggling around uncomfortably on the bed and peeked out from the pillows.

"Like what?" Santana stammered in a small voice.

Brittany figured it was best to just show her, rather than try to explain- it was just a long shot after all…

"Lie on your side," Brittany moved to kneel on the bed and gently encouraged Santana to roll onto her side, facing away from her.

Then Brittany eased herself down to lie behind Santana. She slowly closed the gap between them until they were spooning.

Santana tensed against her.

"_Relax_," Brittany hummed, "I know it's not period pain this time around, but sometimes when I get tummy aches, you- well _she_ used to do, well- _this_."

Brittany slowly slid her arm over Santana's hip and pressed an open palm to Santana's stomach over her shirt and started rubbing gently.

"B-but I have a headache, n-not a stomach ache," Santana choked out, a little in shock at their sudden intimacy.

When Santana didn't pull away despite her uncertainty, Brittany pressed on.

"Sometimes headaches are brought on by tummy aches?" Brittany suggested.

In truth, Brittany just hoped her closeness could soothe Santana's woes the way Santana could always soothe hers. In believing that the imprint was still there even though it wasn't working, Brittany was hoping to tune into it on a deeper connection that perhaps Santana wasn't even aware she was still receptive to.

"This seems a lot like a creative excuse for you to get your hands on me, Pierce," Santana suspiciously accused even as her body eventually relaxed.

Brittany picked up on what she was pretty sure was a flirtatious tone to Santana's voice and rejoiced in the realisation that their playful banter from earlier was making a comeback.

"'_Pierce_', huh? That's new," Brittany chuckled softly, not wanting to interrupt the soothing mood she was trying to create with her gentle caress.

"Well that is your name isn't it?"

"Yeah… but you never call me that," Brittany pointed out.

"So what did I used to call you then?" Santana challenged playfully.

"Oh you know- 'Brittz', 'Britt Britt', -the usual…"

"_Creative_," Santana chortled sarcastically.

"_'Baby'_, '_Honey'_, '_Sweetie'_…"

"I did not!" Santana denied in amusement.

"You did!" Brittany assured her.

"Old me was cutesy?" Santana asked, sounding a little disgusted with herself at the possibility.

"The cutesiest," Brittany confirmed.

They fell into silence as Brittany continued to gently stoke Santana's stomach, taking the time to familiarise herself with the definition of the taut flesh that she could feel beneath her fingertips.

"Tell me more- about the stuff we used to do."

Brittany was surprised by that request but thankfully her hand never faltered in its movements to let it show.

"What do you want to know?" Brittany asked cautiously.

Santana hesitated.

"I don't know, I just-" She faltered out of frustration, unable to voice her thoughts properly.

Brittany decided to throw caution to the wind and to just ask already.

"Do you wish you could remember?"

Santana tensed as though about to pull away and Brittany tightened her hold around the girl's waist to keep her in place.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to…"

Santana didn't fight Brittany's hold but rather surrendered to it.

"It's not that- I remember my life," Santana answered with conviction. "I just don't remember you and the more time I spend with you it becomes clearer how close we are supposed to be. And I just don't remember it. Any of it."

"But you want to?" Brittany dared to ask again, not hiding the hope edging into her voice.

Santana shrugged.

"I don't want to lose myself again," Santana affirmed, referring to the imprint. "And I'm not saying I want it to be exactly the same… but there a certain _things_ I wish I could remember."

"Like what?"

"I dunno- just the stuff we used to do," Santana said almost shyly. "It would be cool to remember _that_."

If Santana couldn't explain herself better then Brittany wasn't really sure how to give Santana what she wanted. Brittany had an inkling of what Santana was trying to say, judging by Santana's slowly improving comfort with their increasing closeness- but it was clearly an awkward subject for Santana to broach any further. And Brittany didn't want to spook Santana by being too forward about it.

Thinking of an idea, Brittany rolled away to fetch her phone from the bedside table and then rolled back into position. She reached over Santana's side and held her phone out for Santana to see as her thumb slid over the screen and opened up her photo gallery for Santana.

A cheesy picture of the both of them pulling funny faces showed up on screen.

Santana giggled at the dorky sight they made together.

"Here," Brittany waved the phone out for Santana to take. "Take a look through."

Still lying on her side in front of Brittany, Santana slowly reached up and accepted Brittany's phone. She started slowly thumbing her way through the gallery of collected photos, knowing that Brittany was watching her from over her shoulder.

The pictures ranged from cute and funny to extremely intimate. When Santana encountered a tell-tale photo of herself tangled in bed sheets with mussed hair and a shy smile at the camera, Santana couldn't stop her cheeks from heating; _she_ was obviously naked beneath those sheets and it didn't take a genius to know what must have just occurred before those photos were taken.

When another cuddling photo appeared next, Brittany boldly returned her arm to curl around Santana's hip. Rather than rub as before, she placed her open palm firmly pressed to Santana's stomach and gently pulled Santana's body back against hers more securely so that she was essentially cuddling Santana now.

The gesture felt intimate and both girls immediately knew it.

"Is that what you want?" Brittany whispered suggestively into Santana's ear as she acknowledged the intimacy captured in the photographs; her voice quivering with nerves. "Is _this_ what you want?"

Brittany's heart was racing as she put Santana on the spot and opened herself up to be hurt again if Santana rejected her.

But for some reason Brittany knew that Santana wasn't going to reject her because it was becoming increasingly clearer to her that Santana was growing curious about what they could be together-

Of what they could **do** together.

"If there's anything you want to try… you know you can do it with me," Brittany offered herself freely.

"T-try?" Santana stuttered out in a squeaky voice.

"Anything you want."

Brittany could feel Santana's heart beating frantically from where she was pressed to Santana's back.

Santana cleared her throat nervously.

"Well… I mean, I have been thinking…"

Brittany gave her the time she needed, stroking her thumb idly over Santana's stomach. She could feel the girl's body heat through her shirt and she craved the feeling of having that warm skin pressed against her again.

"I've been thinking that you could kiss me if you want," Santana suggested timidly.

Brittany had to swallow back the moan that tried to escape at those words and she realised Santana couldn't exactly see her nodding enthusiastically back to her.

"N-now?" Brittany stammered excitedly.

If Brittany thought her heart was racing before now she was sure it was going to jump straight out of her chest at the mere possibility of kissing Santana again.

"S-sure," Santana stammered back. "I mean, you don't have to or anything…"

"No, please I want to," Brittany rushed to reassure her.

"You do?"

Brittany whimpered, not believing that Santana was actually questioning how badly she wanted her. She realised how insecure and unsure Santana must be feeling about the whole idea… and she was taken back to how nervous Santana had been the first time they had been balancing on the precipice of becoming _more_. Brittany remembered how terrified and yet excited she had felt.

Those same butterflies were running rampant in her stomach again now.

"So badly," Brittany gushed.

Santana giggled but then hesitated before wiggling in Brittany's arms and rolling onto her back so she could look at Brittany, still perched on her side and now somewhat hovering above her.

Santana was blushing and she looked terrified as she stared at Brittany with wide, skittish eyes.

Brittany smiled warmly at her as her own cheeks began to burn. She felt like a virgin again by finding herself in this situation- but with some inside information this time around to miraculously know what she was doing.

"Now?" Brittany asked again as her eyes flicked down to Santana's lips. They were so inviting.

Santana's breath caught as she realised this was actually going to happen. She nodded and her eyes darted all over Brittany's face as the blonde gently leaned closer until their noses were nearly touching.

"Britt- I… I don't know how," Santana whispered vulnerably as Brittany teased out her approach. "I- I've never-"

"Shh, it's okay," Brittany hushed as she brushed her nose affectionately against Santana's, making her gasp.

Brittany felt like she was about to burst with anticipation. She had to keep reminding herself to take it slow and to be gentle with Santana because this was all new to her. And as much as Brittany really just found herself wanting to devour the girl beneath her she also wanted it to be special.

Brittany wanted Santana to want more.

"It's easy," Brittany reassured her as she closed the distance between them.

Brittany watched as Santana closed her eyes and puckered her lips and she smiled to herself knowing the girl did that when she was nervous.

Not wanting to keep her waiting, Brittany dropped her lips to Santana's, pressing firmly as she opened her mouth just enough to stroke her bottom lip over Santana's before pulling back just enough that she could take in Santana's face.

It was hard not to rush because for Brittany, having Santana's lips on her again felt like coming home.

Santana's blinked her eyes open and locked onto Brittany's.

"Is this okay?" Brittany checked even as her attention returned to Santana's plump, pouty lips again, wanting more.

Santana nodded even as Brittany was already closing the gap again.

"God- I've missed this," Brittany revealed as she closed her lips around Santana's bottom lip again and sucked gently.

Santana sighed in surprise and tried to mimic what Brittany was doing as her lips softened and mouthed gently around Brittany's top lip.

Brittany smiled at that gesture, sliding up to capture Santana's moving lips with her own; capturing her hot and open-mouthed as Brittany cheekily ran her tongue along Santana's lips, just teasing out the suggestion of slipping inside.

Santana squeaked and opened her eyes.

Brittany's eyes were already open and watching as they crinkled with a cheeky smile.

Santana's eyes were wide and dark and she surprised Brittany when she reached up and pressed a hand to the back of Brittany's head, pulling her back in.

This time Santana was eager to open her mouth, pressing wetly at Brittany's lips, hoping Brittany would deepen the kiss already.

Brittany giggled at Santana's enthusiasm and slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth, moaning at the familiar taste.

When their tongues touched and tentatively slid together, Santana whimpered and gripped at Brittany's shoulder with her free hand as the one still on the back of Brittany's head, grasped at a handful of blonde hair.

Brittany took that as a sign that Santana wanted her even closer, so she gently eased her body lower until she was half lying on top of Santana.

Minutes passed as they shared deep, probing kisses that left Brittany feeling dizzy because it felt like so long since she'd just made out with Santana without it leading to more… and now her body was certainly aching for more.

She needed to take a breather before things quickly got out of hand.

Brittany pulled back, gasping for air as she checked that Santana was still okay with what was happening.

Santana frowned when their mouths parted and hurriedly snapped her eyes open to see what was wrong. She too was panting.

"How's your headache?" Brittany asked- a small smirk teasing at her lips because it was clear that Santana was beyond caring about headaches.

"What headache?" Santana answered on point as she lifted her head to try and kiss Brittany again.

Brittany dodged her playfully.

"Santana," Brittany whined regrettably. "We need to slow down."

Santana pouted and shook her head.

"More kissing," she ordered and tried to reach Brittany's lips once more.

Brittany conceded this time, unable to really deny Santana, though she continued her warning through peppered kisses.

"If we keep this up there'll be more than kissing going on," Brittany panted with a smile.

Santana moaned into Brittany's mouth as her hands found Brittany's lower back and pulled her more insistently against her.

Brittany didn't miss the way Santana curved her body up into her, her hips bucking up desperately looking for friction.

"Teach me," Santana begged.

Brittany shuddered, almost climaxing at Santana's words alone.

"Show me," Santana tried again, bucking her hips up into Brittany enticingly.

Brittany realised she was gaping down at Santana even as Santana continued to lick at her with needy, open-mouthed kisses.

"You're so hot," Santana groaned as her hands started to claw at Brittany's back and her body continued to writhe beneath Brittany.

Brittany whimpered again because _that_- the way Santana was moving- that was what was hot.

And it tipped her over her point of no return.

She wanted Santana so badly and it seemed that Santana really wanted her.

Brittany slid the rest of the way on top of Santana until she was straddling her and then she sat up long enough to pull her swim top free of her body once more, returning her to her topless state of earlier. She needed Santana's hands on her.

Santana's eyes widened comically as Brittany reached for her hands and pulled them up to her bare chest. She gulped as Brittany guided her hands to cup her naked breasts, Brittany's own hands massaging over Santana's showing her how she wanted to be touched.

"_Fuck_," Santana cursed as Brittany started rocking her hips down into her as a direct response to her touch.

Once Santana seemed to get the right idea, Brittany lay back down on top of her, her breathing all over the place as she started sucking on Santana's neck with abandon.

Santana writhed, squeezing at Brittany's breasts in the palm of her hands.

_"Britt- oh, fuck… Britt I need-"_

Santana's hips continued to jump insistently until Brittany rearranged herself so that her thigh slid between Santana's legs and pressed firmly against her crotch.

"_Ungh_," Santana whined as her eyes snapped shut and her head tipped backwards.

Brittany hurriedly pressed their mouths back together in a bruising kiss. Santana was able to return it until Brittany started grinding against her and the insistent nudges against her sex left her moaning beyond her control. She started bucking her hips up against Brittany's thigh, trying to rub herself harder against Brittany's strong leg.

Santana felt the pleasure building as it had done yesterday when she'd started humping that pillow just to relieve some of the mounting frustration she had been feeling between her legs. Her orgasm had caught her by surprise yesterday and now that she knew what it felt like to reach a climax she was ready and more than willing to feel it again.

But it wasn't exactly like yesterday because already Brittany was making everything feel so much more intense. Every sensation hit her deeper and hotter and made her ache with need when a topless Brittany was on top of her, grinding against her and kissing her like she'd forgotten how to stop.

It was intoxicating and distracting and fulfilling all at once.

But she knew she couldn't last much longer…

Brittany was taking greater pleasure in giving Santana pleasure than worrying about her own needs as she focused on nudging Santana with hard, determined strokes, forcing the hard seam of Santana's jean shorts to rub deliciously against her sensitive sex over and over.

Santana started whimpering unsurely as the sensations became too intense and Brittany rushed to sooth her, rubbing their noses and foreheads together as Santana struggled to keep her eyes open.

"I'm here, I've got you," Brittany whispered reassuringly as Santana's forehead scrunched with the strain of containing the pleasure.

And then just as quickly Santana was falling over the edge as she started shuddering, moaning out her release. She bucked against Brittany's thigh uncontrollably before tensing and then relaxing as the strain on her forehead slackened and she collapsed back against the bed with the eyes closed and chest heaving.

Brittany continued to deliver soft doting kisses all over Santana's face and neck as she kept her thigh hard pressed to the apex of Santana's legs while the girl recovered.

After a few minutes Santana started to smile and then giggle.

"That was **so** much better than the pillow," Santana remarked.

She opened her eyes and smiled a little in awe up at Brittany.

Seeing that look on Santana's face, Brittany's heart ached to be closer to her and she pushed forwards once more delivering a fierce, loving kiss.

Still recovering from her orgasm, Santana struggled to keep up but did her best.

"Oh Santana," Brittany sighed contentedly as she could hardly contain the emotion she was feeling from being with Santana like that again after all the heartache.

It had felt so good even though she hadn't even come close to finding her own release; but it hadn't been about her.

"I love you," Brittany whispered devotedly as she continued to nuzzle against a satiated Santana.

But Santana was having none of that as she visibly tensed and then hurriedly started trying to ease her way out from under Brittany with a nervous frown.

"Britt-" Santana began regrettably as she pushed Brittany off of her.

"San?"

"Britt- I thought you understood this wasn't about _that_-" Santana said shaking her head.

"What? Santana? I don't understand-"

Brittany could only frown in confusion as she rolled onto her side and watched as Santana edged away from her uncomfortably.

"Don't get me wrong it was wonderful – incredible _really_," Santana reassured her as she sat up and started self-consciously rearranging her clothes where they'd become askew. "And I can't wait to do it again… but I don't _love_ you. Nothing has changed."

"What?" Brittany whimpered again as her lower lip began to tremble and her eyes began to fill with disbelieving tears.

Santana looked away not being able to look at Brittany when she was quickly becoming so upset.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew it was just sex," Santana apologised guiltily.

Brittany started crying as she curled in on herself, cold now without Santana against her.

"Maybe I should go," Santana offered awkwardly, not knowing how to comfort Brittany when she was suddenly so distraught.

And so Santana got up and walked away, leaving Brittany crying on their bed.

"I'll come back soon," Santana promised before she closed the bedroom door after her, hoping it would be some kind of consolation to the upset girl that she would return.

Brittany started sobbing into her pillow wishing that was really true.

…


	20. Part 18

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

* * *

Brittany couldn't sleep. It was well past an acceptable time of the day to be waking up anyway and just because she had been having trouble sleeping in as late like she used to, it didn't mean she still couldn't enjoy the lie in.

The mornings spent lying awake and watching a sleeping Santana felt incredibly peaceful.

But still heartbreaking all the same.

Santana was lying on her as she slept, completely naked and draped heavily over the top of her as her chest rose and fell in a peaceful slumber. Brittany knew that this had always been one of Santana's preferred dominant positions, territorially claiming Brittany as her own and keeping her close- even way before they were lovers. What Santana didn't realise was that while the gesture always began as a way of "claiming" Brittany, as soon as she would fall asleep, Santana's limbs would curl up into Brittany, clinging to her desperately for reassurance throughout the night as Brittany became the one to wrap her up in her arms and hold her close.

Brittany enjoyed the heaviness of having Santana lie on top of her with all of her weight- not that Santana was particularly heavy- but with every breath she took while Santana was draped over her, she could feel Santana's vulnerability solely relying on her, her entire being pressing down on her. It made her feel important and needed. That weight was comforting to Brittany.

Brittany had grown accustomed to Santana behaving more Santana-like, or at least more like her Santana when the girl was asleep. When Santana was sleeping it offered a brief window of opportunity to be with her mate even if she wasn't entirely sure that Santana was aware of her in return. Brittany chose to believe that Santana could feel her because Santana would always sleep so calmly when she was tucked into Brittany's side or being held by her. She hadn't cried out for her in distress since that first night when they hadn't been cuddling and since then Brittany had made a point of staying close to Santana. Even if they fell asleep without touching, it became accepted that they would always wake up in each other's arms.

Brittany told herself that it was Santana seeking her out but she knew that she'd woken up on a few different occasions being the one desperately clinging to Santana in her sleep. Either way, Santana slept at peace when Brittany stayed close and Brittany was comforted by the knowledge that she could at least give her that much.

Brittany was exhausted; every night she forced herself to stay awake past Santana and every day she found herself waking up earlier than usual. She knew she wasn't getting enough sleep but the long hours spent holding on and watching Santana sleep were worth every second for just for the chance to catch a brief glimpse of her mate.

"I miss you _so much_, baby," Brittany whispered as she gently ran her hand through the dark hair tickling her chest, all the while being careful not to make Santana stir. "Come back to me, _please_."

Santana did stir this time, though not enough to wake as she sleepily turned her head and nuzzled into Brittany's neck, even delivering a few very clumsy, open-mouthed kisses.

Brittany sighed and tipped her head back just that little bit more to give Santana room to move as she pleased.

It was hard not to be affected by Santana when she found herself in that situation- the two of them naked and pressed chest to chest, Santana's body curled into hers as Santana straddles her stomach, legs bent and squeezing Brittany's sides as she clings to her.

Not only is she overwhelmed at such times with such a feeling of fierce protectiveness over her mate, but she can't stop her body's natural response to become aroused with Santana's closeness.

And once that starts happening, it is only a matter of time before the inevitable…

Santana mumbles something incoherent against Brittany's neck and Brittany can't help but think about the way Santana's breaths feel damp against her skin, how their breasts squash together and how Santana's sex is pressed flush against her stomach with the curl of Santana's body.

And the longer she lays there focusing about how incredible it all feels she becomes aware of the way Santana has grown more fidgety in her sleep, pressing her face into Brittany's neck, inhaling her with deep uneven breaths and even slackening her jaw to gently bite at her from time to time.

Brittany had seen it enough to know what was happening to Santana; Santana was responding to her and getting turned on.

It thrilled Brittany to recognise it because it showed that Santana was still linked to her in some inexplicable way. But she also felt terrible for it because she didn't know how to help her without waking her. So more often than not she'd have to leave her be, knowing she had unintentionally caused the shift in her energy- but without any way to do anything about it.

It was a delicious kind of torture.

Santana started to squirm on top of her and then as her hips pressed down harder into Brittany, Brittany could feel how far gone Santana already was as her wetness coated her stomach.

Santana kept her hips there, pressed firmly to Brittany as she began rocking herself gently, not finding any particular rhythm as her movements were still governed by sleep despite her pressing urges.

Brittany had to stifle her groan at Santana's warm, slick sex sliding against her stomach like a hot kiss between their bodies. Santana really was drenched as her centre glazed Brittany's stomach that little bit more with every lazy undulation.

Brittany knew her own arousal was getting out of hand as her sex started throbbing and she had to squeeze her legs together knowing her arousal would only spur Santana on more.

Santana only grew more fretful and wetter the longer time stretched out with Santana grinding down against her and whining in desperation to get off.

Brittany was torn because she so wanted to reach down between their bodies and slide her fingers inside of Santana so that the girl above her could ride her fingers to find her release… but she knew from experience over the last couple of weeks that there was only so much she could get away with doing before the haze of sleep was broken and Santana woke up to become a Santana who was not completely _her Santana,_ but someone who enjoyed the orgasms all the same. And yet Brittany wasn't entirely sure her Santana was getting to enjoy those orgasms too.

Not being able to ignore Santana's desperate whining any longer, Brittany chanced placing her hands on Santana's back and gave her a soothing rub up and down the length of her naked torso.

Santana keened into her and then as Brittany's hands slid lower to cup and squeeze her backside, gently coaching her to find a helpful rhythm with her movements, Santana began to moan delightedly over and over with every roll of her hips that found purchase against Brittany's body and stimulated her swollen, oversensitive sex.

The sounds she was making were incredible to lie back and listen to and Brittany couldn't get enough, not noticing when her hands grew more insistent to make Santana grind against her harder.

Santana miraculously didn't wake though… and eventually her orgasm found her, causing Santana to groan as a mighty shudder shook her body and she relaxed with a sigh to collapse her full weight on Brittany once more.

Brittany froze with her hands still cupping Santana's ass as she waited to see what would happen next. Her own breathing was erratic and her chest heaved, causing Santana resting on her to rise and fall with every uneven breath she took.

Eventually Santana released a cute yawning sound as she stirred and wiggled around, trying to find her bearings.

"Mhmm, you're comfy," Santana sleepily giggled only to gasp as she became aware of her sex still throbbing with the aftermath of her orgasm as it pressed wetly to Brittany. "Oh god, did I just have an orgasm?"

It was a silly question because the answer was obvious and even though she was undoubtedly still half asleep and incredibly sensitive, Santana rubbed herself harder against Brittany, sighing at the pleasurable pressure that soothed her clenching sex.

"Uhh… I always wake up so horny around you," Santana joked throatily around a hitched breath as she continued sluggishly rutting against Brittany.

Brittany stayed silent and watched Santana hesitantly. These were the times when Brittany especially struggled because before her imprint with Santana had been blocked, every sexual act they had performed together held a deeper meaning… whereas now with this Santana as she was, Santana had been very clear in making sure that Brittany understood that their intimacy was purely physical.

It had hurt at first; it still secretly hurt… but in the end Brittany allowed it to happen again. And then again… and then again until sex became a regular occurrence between the two of them. Brittany couldn't say no because she was willing to be with Santana in any way that Santana would let her.

But it was still hard for Brittany to transition from lovemaking- which she still firmly considered what had just happened with her Santana to be (even though it had stemmed from a subconscious urge). It had still happened with the love of her life, brought on by the hidden imprint which symbolised the intensity of their connection and just because conscious Santana couldn't feel that, it didn't mean that it wasn't there.

But still Brittany struggled because she couldn't let that love show through in fear of scaring Santana away. And in trying to teach herself to simplify what they were doing- to break it down to the physical and believe it was purely an act, Brittany felt like she was betraying her love for Santana to do so. She didn't want to hide it away or pretend it didn't exist.

And yet even when she didn't feel up to it, she found herself going through with it or else she felt like she was letting Santana down.

But even when she was startlingly aware that their intimacy felt different, Brittany had a hard time saying no anyway because she still wanted Santana so desperately and her body craved the way that only Santana could make her feel.

Even though she was different, she was still Santana and Brittany couldn't live without Santana.

Santana slowly sat up astride Brittany in all her naked glory- she had surprisingly grown comfortable with being naked around Brittany much faster than was expected. It was probably because she knew Brittany idolised her and would never find her at fault. She stretched her arms up above her head as she released an exaggerated yawn.

Brittany couldn't resist the temptation to look as her eyes fell to admire Santana's perfect, round breasts. She couldn't help it; she was still incredibly worked up.

Santana smirked at Brittany's obvious leering as she brought her hands back down to press higher up Brittany's stomach, just in front of where she was sitting. She used her hands to pointedly push and pull, rolling her hips atop Brittany once more.

"You make me so wet," Santana remarked naughtily with a shy tinge to her cheeks for her vulgar words.

Brittany continued to gasp for breath as she watched Santana's perky breasts bounce smoothly with her movements and then flicked her eyes down to watch Santana rub herself against her. The bed sheets had been kicked aside long ago and Brittany could literally see the moisture glistening on her stomach where Santana rocked.

"_Santana_," Brittany whined, sounding like a warning as her hands slid up to find Santana's hips, holding her gently in her movements.

Santana was really testing her limits.

Santana looked and sounded and felt incredible… but Brittany couldn't afford to let herself fall into a false sense of security again. It hurt too much when Santana laughed off their sex as 'fun'.

And yet Brittany couldn't say 'no' either.

Snapping her eyes shut, Brittany gripped Santana's hips hard and rolled them over as she delivered a frantic, desperate kiss that clearly conveyed how her body and conscience battled over what they were doing.

And then before the kiss could really even begin, Brittany was pushing herself down Santana's body wasting no time in knowing what she had to do to get Santana off quickly and efficiently so they could get on with another day.

With eyes still closed (she couldn't bring herself to watch Santana while she did it as much as she wanted to) Brittany pressed her face between Santana's open legs, opening her mouth to the girl's swollen slit.

"Oh fuck, Brittany!" Santana squealed in pleasant surprise at Brittany's forcefulness.

Brittany roughly pushed Santana's legs open wider, stretching her sex so that Brittany could lick her deeply with abandon. She groaned at Santana's smell and taste in her mouth and on her tongue, the familiarity of it despite all that had changed serving as both a comfort and another stab at her heart.

Brittany squeezed her eyes tighter together realising she was about to cry and suppressed the urge as she focused on what she was doing. She had to stop thinking and just keep on licking.

Santana was oblivious to Brittany's struggle as she grasped at the pillow above her head, moaning loudly with every swipe of Brittany's tongue. The orgasm she'd woken to was still fresh and it meant that she was already well on her way to another at the will of Brittany's talented mouth.

Oral sex had really been the greatest thing that Brittany had shown her.

But Brittany had never been so rough before…

She kind of liked it.

"Fuck Britt! Yes, just like that," Santana encouraged as Brittany's strokes got longer and harder, trailing up the length of her slit to poke at her clit. "Fuck, you're so good at this!"

Brittany did as she was told, licking away, swirling her tongue around Santana's clit over and over as Santana started bucking up against her.

"_Fuck me, just like that_," Santana panted. "_Fuck me."_

Brittany felt a tear leak from her eye and trail down her cheek. She didn't stop though, knowing Santana wouldn't have noticed a bit more moisture when she was already so wet.

They were no strangers to cursing and talking dirty in the bedroom but Brittany had never felt sex with Santana to feel as much like 'fucking' as it did right then with Santana telling her to do just that. And that realisation that they were losing their grasp on lovemaking made Brittany feel cold and empty.

She shoved her tongue deep inside Santana and pushed in as far as she could, not letting off even as Santana clenched around her heralding her climax.

Santana cried out, arching her back up into the air as she felt Brittany's tongue twist deep inside of her and she struggled to catch her breath.

And then Brittany was pulling free of her and climbing back up the bed to quickly press as hard kiss to Santana's forehead before collapsing beside her and turning away.

Santana was panting as she turned to look at the back of Brittany's head in awe.

"Where did _that_ come from?"

Brittany shrugged, taking advantage of Santana's blocked sightline to quickly wipe at her eyes.

"Sleep now," Brittany huffed, trying to play off that she was simply tired even though it was far from the truth.

Santana laughed as she rolled over closer to snuggle into Brittany's back.

"But Britt-Britt you can't be tired, it's nearly midday!" Santana pointed out as she snaked her arm over Brittany's hip and pressed her hand low to Brittany's stomach. Her hand slipped around in the wetness still coating Brittany and she rubbed suggestively. "Are you sure you don't want me to-?"

Santana trailed her hand lower making her suggestion clear.

Brittany tensed.

After the first few days of the two of them having sex, Santana had proved to be quite the pillow queen; taking what she could from Brittany and then curling up from exhaustion once she was satisfied. That had been a huge shock to Brittany's system because it meant she was left unsatisfied time and time again- something she had never felt before when it came to sex because Santana had always been particularly careful to make sure Brittany's needs were satisfied- often foregoing her own pleasure to do so.

But then Santana had grown curious and eventually got over her nerves enough to freely touch Brittany as she pleased.

And so even despite her "inexperience", Santana had proved that she could still work her magic over Brittany. Even though half the time it did only seem like Santana was doing it out of courtesy to repay Brittany for what she had done for her.

Brittany didn't like sex being about that; keeping tabs and repaying debts.

So as Brittany's heart proved not to be in it time and time again she found herself pushing Santana's offers to "return the favour" away, choosing to stay frustrated instead.

But as Santana's hand strayed even lower and teased at her mound, Brittany couldn't help the way her legs opened up and how she leaned back against Santana with a sigh at the first touch of Santana's fingertips against her slit.

Brittany hated herself for being weak and for giving in when she knew it wouldn't feel right afterwards but for a little bit longer she just wanted to pretend that everything was back to normal so she could enjoy it. She was so turned on by this point that she just needed Santana's hands on her. In the end she was a slave to Santana's touch as she crumbled.

Santana leaned forward and smiled against Brittany's neck as the blonde gave in.

"Oh Britt, you're so fucking wet," Santana remarked in awe as she started kissing Brittany's neck while her hand reached around Brittany to rub through her folds.

Brittany just shivered and spread her legs wider, rolling onto her back so she could throw her nearest leg over Santana's hips and make it easier for Santana to reach her.

It didn't take long which was no surprise considering how turned on Brittany had been. All it took was a few slow, deliberate strokes over her clit and Brittany was a trembling mess, whimpering out her release. Santana kept on rubbing her, keeping Brittany twitching and sighing until her orgasm was over.

Then Brittany rolled back away and Santana let her even though she wore a worried frown at Brittany's behaviour.

It wasn't uncommon for Brittany to shut down after sex and Santana always gave her the space she needed after with a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, okay babe?" Santana told her gently as leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before pulling away and sliding from the bed to disappear into the bathroom.

Brittany stayed where she was feeling less than satisfied even as her muscles relaxed, helped along by her recent orgasm. She lay there listening as the shower turned on and longer still when she heard Santana start to sing.

Santana had a beautiful voice and it was another kick in the gut because she sounded so happy when Brittany was lying there feeling miserable. The worst part was that before those last few weeks she hadn't even realised that Santana could sing- like **really** sing.

How had she lived her whole life with Santana and not noticed that Santana had the singing voice of an angel?

A really sexy angel.

Santana used to sing to her from time to time _before_, but it had always been a cute sort of humming and not the confident belting out that Sam of all people had managed to encourage her to do lately.

Now she broke into song freely, still surprising Brittany every time with how incredible she sounded.

It seemed that there were still things she didn't know about her own mate when she had thought that she knew everything.

And it was those times when she learned something new and incredible about Santana that she started to believe that she and the imprint may have been holding Santana back.

Brittany was still lying in the same prone position when Santana walked back into the room and silently got dressed, casting wary glances in Brittany's direction.

Eventually Brittany realised she couldn't mope around all day and she rolled over to watch Santana move around their room. Santana was singing softly to herself again.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Brittany asked.

Santana looked up from where she was looking through some of her clothes drawers.

"Because I just had two _incredible_ orgasms," Santana smiled brightly with a cheeky wink.

Brittany couldn't help blushing at that even though she was still a little down.

"No really… why?"

Santana shrugged.

"Cause we're going to a party tonight. I'm just excited."

"Oh right," Brittany remembered Sam's party that they had been invited to together as a joint invitation. Brittany still didn't know if that meant they would be attending together or '_together'_. "Actually, I don't think I'm going to go…"

Santana frowned at that and stopped folding the shirt she was holding to look at Brittany.

"What? Why?"

Brittany was pleasantly surprised because Santana actually sounded disappointed.

She just shrugged, not really having an answer for her.

"Sam really wants us there. He wants us **both** there," Santana reinforced.

"I dunno… I'm just going to cramp your style," Brittany shrugged again. "I'm a loser now."

"_Brittany_," Santana sighed warmly in a _'that's not true'_ way.

But it was true.

Things had changed a lot in less than a month…

Santana had a whole new ragtag group of friends- granted they were only members of the Glee Club that Sam got around with and far from popular but they were still more than Brittany had.

After that incident on the motorbike weeks earlier, Brittany hadn't heard a word from Quinn and she and practically all of Brittany's Cheerio team-mates had deleted Brittany from their lists of 'friends' on Facebook.

There had been no gossipy phone calls and no text messages.

No invitations to parties or just to hang out down at the mall.

Brittany had no one now except for Santana.

And perhaps Sam and his friends too by association if that really counted- but she didn't really know them.

"The popular kids might crash you know," Brittany warned.

It was a possibility, even though Sam's popularity was questionable after his run in with Puck, a party was still a party. And parties were what the popular crowd lived for.

"So let them come," Santana brushed off as though she didn't have a care in the world.

Santana silently finished what she was doing and walked back over to stand by the side of the bed where Brittany was still lounging.

"Come on, sit up," Santana encouraged as she sat on the bed and patted the space beside her.

Brittany did as she was told and shuffled closer, ignoring her nudity.

When Brittany was right beside her looking hesitant and curious, Santana reached out an took her hand, rubbing the back of it gently with her thumb.

"You know what I've learned from hanging out with Sam and the other Glee kids…?"

Brittany shook her head.

"That it's okay to be different," Santana told her gently. "Your old friends just weren't the right people for you, but you'll make new friends. I promise. Just come to the party with me and you'll see."

Brittany eventually nodded.

Santana hesitated before releasing Brittany's hand with a final squeeze.

"But that's not the real reason you're down is it?" Santana pressed, knowing Brittany wasn't the bubbly person she'd come to know her as. She had been less and less of that person with each passing day.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asked nervously.

"You don't look at me any more when we have sex," Santana accused boldly. "Those first few times you kept looking and looking and I kind of grew to like it even though it made me so freaking unsure of myself. But you don't look anymore…"

The question was left unspoken but Brittany heard it anyway.

_'Why don't you look at me like that anymore?'_

"I know this isn't what we used to be," Santana continued, suddenly looking a bit flustered. "But you do know that I care about you, right? And I like what we have going on now and I know it's not as much as what you want, but why don't we just ride it out for now and see how things go?"

Brittany couldn't look Santana in the eye when she was being so warm and gentle with her and trying so hard even when she was saying all the wrong things to make her ache go away.

"Maybe I'll learn to love you again?" Santana suggested, sounding terrified but hinting at excitement all the same.

Brittany kept her eyes on her lap as she tried to blink away her tears.

Santana reached out and brushed a loose strand of hair behind Brittany's ear.

"If I could figure out how to imprint on you I would," Santana admittedly softly.

Brittany's snapped her head up in surprise and raked her eyes over Santana's face, trying to judge whether she was being serious or just telling her what she wanted to hear.

Santana blushed at Brittany's scrutiny and shrugged.

"I just _can't_," Santana offered gently. "The more time I spend with you I can see how well you and I go together. And yeah, the idea of imprinting is still terrifying and I don't want to lose myself and forget again. But still I can't deny that if there was anyone I ever wanted to imprint on it would be you."

Santana frowned as she watched a few silent tears trickle down Brittany's cheeks and she rushed to wipe them away.

"Please don't cry," Santana begged. "I'm not going anywhere so just be with me. Here and now, just be with me."

Brittany nodded because there was no way she was ever going to leave Santana's side. She hadn't even been considering that. She was just overcome with grief at their situation.

Santana leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Brittany's lips.

Brittany pushed back against her, leaning heavily into it to the extent that she almost lunged forward when Santana pulled back again.

"Help me pick out an outfit to wear tonight?" Santana asked hopefully, offering a light distraction from their heavy discussion.

Brittany forced a smile as she nodded.

…

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! 1 MORE UPDATE TO COME AND THEN AN EPILOGUE!


	21. Part 19

Even though Brittany could no longer really see where she was going at such a late hour; having already strayed far from the flood of streetlights she'd left behind, she still managed to navigate the correct course by heart and aided by moonlight until she was standing below the old run-down monkey bars where she first laid eyes on Santana.

Her memory of that day was sketchy for detail now, since it happened so long ago and she was very young at the time… but even so she couldn't ever forget the look in Santana's eyes when she looked upon her for the first time.

Brittany stepped closer to the climbing structure and held up her hand to offer it an affectionate caress. The paint was faded and peeling now- the dull steel underneath showing through and gleaming in the moonlight beneath her fingers.

She smiled as her skin kissed the cold steel.

She couldn't remember how the steel had felt in her hands that day as she swung from bar to bar; whether it had been hot or cold in her small hands… but she could certainly remember Santana.

She could remember she'd made it halfway across the monkey bars when she'd felt someone watching her and turned her head to see the girl with the wild, wind-blown hair staring straight up at her as she knelt in the bark below her.

The girl's jaw was hanging open as she stared and stared and stared.

Brittany grinned as she turned to look to the spot where young Santana had knelt before her that that day and offered her the world. Santana had always been smaller than her but the Santana she could see in her memory now was so tiny. Just the thought of someone so small being capable of so much love gave her shivers that had nothing to do with the chill that was settling in.

But Brittany had felt that love every moment from that day onwards…

Until now.

Shaking away her sorrow Brittany pulled herself up on top of the monkey bars so she could lie down and stare up at the night sky. It was far from the most comfortable of resting places in the world, with hard steel bars holding the spread of her weight across regular intervals of her body- but she didn't mind; she found their presence distracting and comforting as a reminder of where she was. Brittany had always felt a special attachment to this place and now that she was feeling so disconnected from Santana, she just wanted to be somewhere that could make her feel close to her again.

A place where it was easier to remember.

Brittany closed her eyes, trying to take herself back to that day; trying to think of what game she had been playing before Santana found her- or whether she could recall if the sun had been shining. But details of everything that came before Santana were just a blur. It was a simple matter of 'before Santana' and 'after Santana' as far as she was concerned, and while everything before that fateful day seemed disjointed and grey, everything after was so full of life and colour.

Santana hadn't just changed her life- she had made her life.

She didn't really need her phone and the hundreds of photographs she had saved on it to really remember her Santana.

She could remember every smile and every laugh they'd ever shared.

She could remember when they were younger and those long nights she spent lying awake in Santana's arms scared of a storm raging overhead. How Santana would whisper sweet nothings into her ear and tell her how everything was going to be okay and how she was safe- even though it was obvious that Santana was a little scared too.

She smiled as she thought about how for every Halloween they'd dressed as Pocahontas and John Smith without fail.

And the more she thought about her the more she realised she missed her. _Really_ missed her because if _Santana_ never came back she would never have those things with her again-

Sure she could still make Santana smile and maybe with a little encouragement get Santana to pull on her old Pocahontas get-up for a round of kinky foreplay… but it wouldn't ever be the same. Because Santana wasn't the same anymore.

Brittany just wanted her Santana back.

She ached for her in a way she didn't know was possible.

But it didn't matter how much she wanted it- things didn't just happen the way they used to and Santana couldn't give her what she wanted anymore because she couldn't hear her.

And the worst part was that Brittany knew that Santana had found her when they were children because she had responded to some deeper need that Brittany possessed… and so along came Santana to fill that void.

But it was so frustrating that Brittany was once again in a situation where she _needed_ Santana- needed her with every fibre of her being and yet Santana still wouldn't respond. And worse- that part of Santana was probably choosing not to respond.

What could it possibly take to make Santana snap out of it?

How was what she was feeling now any less significant than what she had felt as a child? Surely a child's whims would pale to a young woman's?

How could she yearn for Santana any more than she already was?

Brittany groaned and shifted uncomfortably; the steel bars digging into her back were starting to hurt now.

Her urgency to find a solution was finally taking its toll on her and she needed somewhere to escape her thoughts.

But even her special place was starting to fail her now.

However, Brittany knew the real reason why she was so out of sorts- and it was more than a simple case of regret and self-blame for the breakdown of their bond that she felt she had caused…

She had seen the signs earlier at Sam's party and refused to acknowledge them for what they really were until now; choosing to slip away unseen into the night instead where she could hide amongst her memories and refuse to see the truth for what it really was:

That Santana didn't need her anymore.

And Santana didn't need Brittany to make her happy.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut as she fought to hold back the tears and the hurt and the pain.

She could try and deny it all she liked but it still didn't make it any less true-

That Santana was still perfect just the way she was.

And Brittany had sensed it all earlier that night- seeing, hearing, tasting, touching, smelling- all through the eyes of someone who wanted so badly to be able to imprint on Santana just to make everything right again- to make her _hers_- but without the ability to do so.

But she could still appreciate her all the same in ways she had always taken for granted before.

Santana had always been her safest place of all- so in her true moment of need, Brittany shut out all of her distracting thoughts and finally just let herself be captivated;

Santana had looked absolutely gorgeous by the time she walked through Sam's door. Her outfit was impeccable and complimented her figure in all the right ways. She'd taken the time to style her hair and apply make-up and primp herself in ways Brittany had never seen her care about before. Santana was a sight for sore eyes and easily the most beautiful girl in the room. And best of all was the genuine smile she wore that lit up her face.

But then again, Santana had always been beautiful, gorgeous and breathtaking- even without trying.

Santana's confident voice had rung out through the room all night, joking easily with her new friends- laughing along with them and making them laugh with her in return. She was a hit; charming everyone with her wit and Brittany even heard her join in with them for a few of their impromptu sing-alongs. The entire night Santana sounded like she was having the time of her life.

But then again, Santana's voice had always been the most familiar sound in her life- she could pick it anywhere and even her whispers sounded like music to Brittany's ears.

And while even being the life of the party Santana still hadn't forgotten to include her- stealing away from her group of friends to excitedly check on her- making sure she wasn't being left out or not enjoying herself. Santana had pressed a chaste kiss to her lips in front of everyone like a proud and loving girlfriend even though Brittany knew not all of that was entirely true.

But then again, Santana still tasted the same as she always did. She still tasted like love.

And Santana had even pulled her out to dance- throwing her arms around her neck and goofily leading her out to the makeshift dance floor to muck around with everyone else. Santana no longer had any qualms about touching her. She embraced their ease of intimacy like it came easily to her.

But then again, Santana's touch had always been as familiar as breathing. Brittany knew because she'd missed it when it wasn't there.

And finally, Santana had still smelt like her home when Brittany pushed closer to nuzzle her neck- the urge to hug her too great even in such a public setting.

_"You okay Britt-Britt?" _

Santana had whispered tenderly of her.

And Brittany had nodded and forced a smile as she pulled away to resume dancing.

She hadn't been okay but Santana didn't need to know that. It wasn't Santana's fault that she was perfect- had always been perfect and Brittany had been too stupid to realise it.

The regret resurfaced instantly with a vengeance and Brittany just as quickly lost her grip on her happy place.

Brittany had just wanted to be closer to her, to hold onto her for just a moment when she had felt like her connection to Santana was slipping further and further away. She had felt like she was on the outside looking in- completely disconnected from the moment as realisation started to settle in.

Brittany hated the fact that she'd overlooked the incredibly rich person Santana could have been if she hadn't kept her standing in her shadow. That it had taken losing her to be able to appreciate her in the way Santana used to naturally appreciate her every single day.

Santana could have still been the outgoing, confident and popular person she had become but she would have still been Brittany's.

If only she had seen those things-

If only she had let Santana embrace her individuality instead of relying on Santana to be who Brittany wanted her to be…

Then perhaps Santana would still be her mate.

Brittany hated that she had held Santana back from being the glowing person she had seen tonight.

And as those feelings of regret and remorse filled her and filled her, Brittany wished for the first time in her life that she could just forget the imprint- believing it would make matters so much simpler if the imprint never existed. At least then she could be with Santana the way she was and stop trying to compare her to the way she knew.

But of course without the imprint Brittany couldn't even be completely sure that Santana would really want her.

Santana seemed just as happy now after all even without the imprint.

And Brittany could tell that Santana was just trying to do right by her- but that she didn't really **need** to for her own happiness.

Who was she to force the imprint back on Santana when she was already happy?

It should have always been Santana's choice.

Brittany hiccupped through a sob at the thought of letting Santana go.

She loved Santana with all her heart but she could see now that she had been holding Santana back from living to her full potential.

And it was selfish of her to keep trying to hold onto her memory of Santana because that wasn't necessarily who Santana should have been.

Santana should have been given the chance to become the girl Brittany had seen at the party.

And so Brittany had left her at the party to be the girl she was always meant to be.

**"BRITTANY!"**

Brittany's head snapped up at the urgency she could hear in Santana's voice- because that was certainly Santana calling out to her from the darkness afar.

"San?" Brittany frowned in confusion, not understanding why Santana would have followed her out there or even known where she had gone to.

Sam didn't live that far from their park but still it was a stretch that Santana would have known for certain that the park was where she had disappeared to.

**"BRITTANY?"**

Santana sounded closer now as Brittany scrambled to roll over, balancing on top of the monkey bars and carefully climbing to stand at her full height to squint out into the darkness in the direction of Santana's voice.

Santana didn't actually sound so sure of herself at all- she sounded frazzled and a little scared.

"San I'm just over here," Brittany called out, reassuringly into the night.

That Santana sounded worried was making Brittany worried.

**"Britt?" **She sounded somewhat relieved.** "Britt- I'm coming!"**

Santana sounded so much closer- Brittany was surprised she couldn't see her yet- and she sounded at a serious loss for breath.

Was she running full bore towards her?

Brittany was quite certain Santana had been wearing heels the last she'd seen her.

Brittany tied to step a little further towards the edge of the monkey bars, believing that if she could only look that little bit further into the darkness she would be able to see Santana approaching.

But Brittany must have miscalculated her footing (she could hardly see all that much as it was) and before she knew what had happened she was falling with a surprised squeal from her perch atop the monkey bars towards the ground below which she knew wasn't that far away despite not being able to see it coming. That thought would have probably reassured her if she wasn't falling at such an awkward angle and all she could really do was wince and brace herself for the impact, hoping she didn't break her neck in the process.

And while Brittany didn't exactly hit the ground in a messy heap her landing still wasn't all that graceful either- though it was softened by the small but firm body half catching her and tumbling to the ground beneath her.

She knew who it was immediately.

"Oh my god- Santana! I'm so sor-"

Brittany couldn't finish as Santana's mouth smothered hers in a frantic and desperate kiss while her hands began to move all over Brittany's body as though checking that she was perfectly okay and still in one piece.

Brittany tried to pull away quickly- needing to check that she hadn't injured Santana in the fall but Santana just wouldn't let her go- her teeth gnashed at her lips hungrily as her tongue forcefully licked inside her mouth and her hands flew to the back of Brittany's head to keep her where she was. And as Santana's actions grew needier, Brittany could only moan as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

She felt like Santana was devouring her and she had absolutely no idea what she'd done to deserve it.

But Brittany knew they couldn't get too carried away in the middle of a children's playground no matter how late at night and placed her hands on Santana's shoulders to push herself off and break the kiss.

(And besides Brittany couldn't let _that_ happen again so soon after the decision she'd just found herself having to make.)

(No matter how much she still wanted to.)

Santana whined at the separation and tried to follow but Brittany remained firm as she crawled off Santana and got to her feet before reaching back down to help Santana up as well.

Santana appeared dazed for a moment before suddenly snapping out of it and scrambling to her feet- ignoring Brittany's offer of help.

Santana appeared confused and angry and resilient all rolled into one and she looked like she was on the verge of saying something when she huffed and let her shoulders droop before stepping closer and silently wrapping her arms around Brittany in the fiercest hug Brittany had received from her in a very long while.

"_San_?" Brittany enquired softly. She was taken aback by Santana's strange behaviour.

Santana just whimpered again and pressed closer, hiding her face in Brittany's neck and holding on as though for dear life.

Brittany really, _really_ didn't know what to make of Santana's behaviour.

So she just held her – albeit a little more awkwardly than usual because she didn't know what was going on.

"_Hey_," Brittany tried again gently when Santana refused to pull away. "You should go back to the party… everyone's going to be wondering where you are."

Santana instantly tensed in her arms.

"**No**."

Santana's tone caused Brittany to raise an eyebrow at her; sure Brittany was used to Santana disagreeing with her and speaking her mind by now- but she'd never used that tone with her before.

"Don't worry about me. I just needed some fresh air," Brittany brushed aside Santana's concerns with a forced cheery tone. "You were having so much fun in there."

Santana pulled back from Brittany and looked at her like she could barely recognise her anymore.

"I said no Brittany! I know what you're doing."

"I'm not doing anythi-"

"You're trying to leave me," Santana cut in angrily. "And you can't. No okay- Just '**no'**. "

Brittany guiltily flicked her eyes away; she hadn't seen this coming- that Santana would actually try and fight for her.

"I'm not going to le-"

"Stop lying to me!" Santana snapped. "I can feel you slipping away from me and I won't let you!"

Santana's face distorted into a look of pain but she maintained her steely resolve.

"I won't lose you again."

Brittany's breath hitched at Santana's determined gaze.

The guilt clawed at her insides. It hurt her so much that she had to say what she was about to-

"Santana, I will always love you b-"

**"And I love you."**

Santana stepped forward and grabbed Brittany's hands to hold within her own.

"I love you **so much**," Santana insisted desperately. "Don't do this."

Brittany frowned in confusion, not being able to understand why Santana was changing her tune now.

The worst part was that she found herself doubting Santana's perfect words-

How could Santana _love_ her now when she had insisted that she didn't and couldn't?

"Brittany it's **me**- you know how much I love you. I've loved you my entire life," Santana pleaded for Brittany to believe her. "It's _me_- **_Santana_**. _Your Santana_. Always your Santana."

Brittany's frown deepened and then softened as she looked Santana in the eye trying to see a familiarity that hadn't been there in weeks.

Was it really possible?

"Santana?" Brittany asked softly, her voice betraying her hope.

Santana quirked a smile as she nodded eagerly.

"Santana?" Brittany said again as her face suddenly scrunched up and she began to cry, "Santana!"

Santana's eyes widened in surprise as Brittany broke down and she rushed to envelope Brittany in a hug once more. This time Brittany was more than ready to reciprocate.

"Oh baby, don't cry, I'm right here," Santana hushed, her own eye's filling with sympathetic tears- but she was smiling warmly all the while too. she knew Brittany's tears were happy ones. "I'm here- I've got you."

Brittany's body shook with her overwhelmed sobs and Santana took it all in her stride, tending to her as she had every other time with a warm embrace and all the love in the world.

"H-how?" Brittany stuttered as she clung to Santana, "I thought- I thought I'd lost you."

"Shh, it's okay now, it's oka- _oh! Mhmm._"

Santana's eyes widened in surprise as Brittany unexpectedly raised her head and pressed forward, cutting her off with her lips. Brittany was still crying but she landed kiss after frantic kiss against Santana's mouth.

Santana smiled at the onslaught.

But then Brittany stopped again just as suddenly- snapping her head back and frowning once more in distress.

"Wait- no, this isn't right," Brittany shook her head rebelliously.

"What? Yes it is," Santana insisted, confused.

"No," Brittany moaned, sounding pained to say it. "I'm not good for you. You were happy. This isn't right."

"What?"

"This is wrong," Brittany tried to pull free of Santana but Santana just held on tighter. "This is all wrong."

"What are you saying?" Santana choked out- back to looking like her world was rapidly falling apart.

"We can't be imprinted, Santana- you deserve to be who you want to be, not who I want you to b-"

"But I want you!" Santana croaked in panic. "I want to be with you. I'm yours- that's who I am!"

"But honey," Brittany whimpered as she stroked Santana's cheek. "That's the imprint talking- it's controlling you now… I'm controlling you again. I'm so sorry."

Santana scoffed.

"You don't control me."

Brittany bit her lip, her frown deepening with despair.

"I know you think that… but you can't see the way it makes you act- the way it makes you _blind _to what you really want. These last couple of weeks-"

Santana released Brittany and shook her head not believing what she was hearing.

"I was stuck in a nightmare Brittany!"

Brittany's mouth snapped shut at Santana's outburst.

Santana took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself down.

"I feel like I've just woken up from some kind of surreal dream where everything that happened in it felt far too real for comfort and the only thing that possibly makes any sense to me at all is that you were there too. But you want to know the scariest part? I didn't _feel_ you- I couldn't. I needed to feel you and I couldn't any more. Now I can."

Brittany bit at her lip, her judgement failing her over how she should feel. She hated seeing Santana so out of sorts.

"You give my life meaning and joy and…" Santana started rolling off her reasons.

"And what if you're wrong? What if you only think I give you those things because of the imprint?" Brittany reiterated- her worry for Santana's well-being right at the forefront of her thinking now.

"How can what we have be wrong?" Santana whispered, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from Brittany's cheek.

"But what if it is?" Brittany wavered as her lip began to quiver violently.

"You- you can't believe that," Santana stammered painfully.

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head; she didn't really believe it. But still-

"But other Santana said-"

"Other Santana?" Santana scoffed. "Whoever I was before- that wasn't me- not all of me. She didn't know your love- not like I do. We were made for each other Brittany."

Brittany didn't know what to think...

Was it really worth the risk to take Santana's word now that the imprint was working once more? Did Santana even know what she was saying?

Was it worth taking advantage of Santana if she was wrong?

"If- if the imprint's working again… then you have to do what I want-" Brittany threatened stubbornly, stumbling over her words and trying to sound surer of her decision than she really was even though her voice was cracking. "If I tell you I don't want you in my life anymore- then you have to go."

Santana frowned at her.

"Then _that_ will be you controlling me-"

Brittany hurriedly shook her head; she didn't want that at all.

"You can't make that sort of decision on your own. Not when it affects both of us- we're partners. We're mates," Santana accused passionately.

Brittany felt terribly guilty- she only wanted to do the right thing… if she could only figure out what that was.

"And besides –** no**," Santana said proudly.

"No?" Brittany squeaked.

"No- I refuse," Santana affirmed haughtily. "If the imprint is some kind of horrible mind control then how come I can say no to you?"

Brittany shrugged, sheepish and unsure.

"Because I do have a choice Brittany- I hear what you want because I choose to listen- and I want to give you what you want because I love you… but not this. I **know** this is not what you really want."

"But what if what I want is the wrong thing?" Brittany asked sadly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I want what you want- believe me," Santana assured her. "Stop thinking about what could go wrong and just tell me how you feel, right here and right now."

Brittany sniffed as she offered a simple- 'just that' shrug;

"I love you, Santana" Brittany whispered vulnerably, baring her soul completely, "I just want to be with you forever."

Santana's ecstatic giggle and matching smile as she launched at Brittany caught the emotionally exposed girl off guard and caused her to lose her footing for the second time that night- sending the pair tumbling to the ground in a messy heap of tangled limbs.

"Oh baby! I'm sorry are you okay?" Santana apologised profusely, sounding more concerned than the giant grin on her face conveyed. And she didn't try to move off of Brittany at all.

Brittany nodded, still feeling a little sheepish and still not completely understanding where they stood suddenly.

(Especially because they were now lying down).

Santana pushed her forehead to Brittany's and affectionately nudged at her with her nose.

"See- I knew you were going to say that- cause that's what I want too. That's what I've always wanted ever since the first moment I saw you."

Brittany's worried expression softened as she stared into Santana's reassuring, loved-filled eyes. She realised rather suddenly that she believed her.

She believed her because she realised the sentiment was true for her as well.

They really were two peas in a pod.

"You know me too well, Santana Lopez," Brittany teased warmly. Her eyes crinkled with mirth and so much relief.

"All worth knowing," Santana assured her playfully before delivering a sweet kiss. "I missed you so much. Let's go home."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed her tight.

"I am home."

Santana chuckled.

"You know that was way corny right babe?" Santana crinkled her nose as though a little disgusted at Brittany's cutesiness.

And Brittany could only laugh at that despite her pinking cheeks- because _that_ sounded just like rebellious Santana and it was rather nice to still hear her having her say.

"The corniest," Brittany agreed as she encouraged Santana to climb off her so they could stand up, "But still true."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it like a girlfriend should.

(That they were standing in the middle of a pitch-black park in the middle of the night had absolutely no bearing on the fact that Brittany was doing it.)

(She was just doing it because she could.)

(And because she wanted to.)

(Proudly so.)

"Let's go home," Brittany agreed and started leading the way. "But first we've got to go say goodbye to everyone at the party,"

Santana groaned dramatically.

"Do we have to?"

Brittany furrowed her brow- she knew Santana didn't really mean that no matter how much she really wanted to go home with her.

"They're your friends Santana- we have to say goodbye!" Brittany admonished playfully- enjoying the way Santana's face subtly lit up at the reminder of her having friends. "And besides we have to tell them that you're officially going to join Glee Club."

Santana stopped walking and looked at Brittany in surprise- really looked at her, as though she couldn't believe that Brittany had even known that she secretly wanted to join the Glee.

"But if I join Glee Club it means I'll have less time to spend with you," Santana said softly in a small, concerned voice.

"I can join too?" Brittany suggested with a shrug. Singing and dancing with Santana could only be a good thing- even better than just watching her do it.

"But that will clash with Cheerios," Santana pointed out, shaking her head.

"So? I don't want to be a Cheerio anymore," Brittany replied simply and surely. "I want you to do what you want for a change- and I want to do it with you."

"Really?" Santana asked, somewhat amazed by the sudden possibility put before her. "I do really want to join Glee Club."

"So let's do it?" Brittany encouraged enthusiastically.

Santana looked like she'd won the lottery... and if it were possible for her to look at Brittany with more love than before- then that too.

"Yeah? Together? You promise?"

Brittany had a funny feeling Santana wasn't only talking about the Glee Club anymore.

She squeezed Santana's hand in hers.

"Always."

fin.

* * *

_Author's Note: Epilogue still to come!_


	22. Epilogue

_**A/N:** Well here it is everyone! The final installment of R+R! I want to thank everyone for their continuing support the entire way and I hope you'll continue to check out future installments following these two. The P+P'verse has more stories to tell!_

_Now before we round this up I know a few of you were left a little confused by last chapter..._

_It was always my intention to leave it a little open to interpretation as to how Santana actually became unblocked... but in saying that I'm willing to share what my intentions were when writing: _

_This story was always intended to show that Brittany shares an equal responsibility for the imprint as Santana does. By sharing an imprint Brittana are partners in their bond. They balance each other out and are both opposite halves to the same whole. And only they can complete each other._

_So when Santana became so overwhelmed by her feelings for Brittany (the full moon) that she started doubting herself couldn't even think straight, she unintentionally cause the block by trying to stop feeling and just think for a second. _

_Therefore on the flip side, Brittany, without even realising it, unblocked the imprint when she finally stopped stressing and thinking about how to get the imprint back and allowed herself to just feel for Santana. _

_This occurred in the park when Brittany allowed herself to finally reflect on Santana and she appreciated Santana with all of her senses - as one would with an imprint. What she came to realise what that Santana was and always had been perfect (duh!)._

_It essentially reawakened the need that the imprint is meant to fulfil- Brittany figured out exactly what she was missing to make her feel whole again and that missing part was simply 'Santana' as she had always been. She just had to fully realise it. _

_But in doing that she also got very emotional and confused and started second guessing herself and the imprint. _

_And in re-establishing the imprint just in time- Santana could sense Brittany's doubts and could race to her just in the nick of time!_

_And there you have it!_

_Now enjoy the conclusion!_

_Til next time xx_

* * *

_..._

_It happened instantly;_

_One minute Santana was laughing with Sam over one of his ridiculous impersonations and the next she was staring at him in confusion- feeling completely disorientated._

_Sam was talking to her but she couldn't hear him… all she could see were his big fish lips moving as though in slow motion, but no sound was coming out. _

_Were his lips always so huge?_

_She had to ask Brittany._

_Santana turned away from him, looking for Brittany and frowning when she couldn't see her. _

_She held up a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose._

_Her head felt so foggy. _

_What was she even doing here anyway? _

_"Santana are you okay?" _

_Santana looked up from where she was kneeling on the floor._

_When did that happen? _

_Sam was bending over her with a supportive hand on her shoulder. He looked concerned. _

_"Do you feel sick? Maybe you should sit down for a bit?"_

_"Where's Brittany?" Santana demanded as she felt herself starting to panic; she felt like she hadn't seen Brittany in years. "I need Brittany." _

_Sam glanced around the room._

_ "She was here a second ago- stay there and I'll see if I can find her."_

_Santana frowned in a delayed reaction to his words;_

_Brittany__ was here?_

_Santana tried to remember the last time she's seen her but she couldn't. _

_Her last vivid memory was of the party last night when Brittany had been so disappointed in her._

_Her brow scrunched in confusion. _

_Wait, no- not last night._

_How long ago was that? _

_Disjointed recollections flooded her memory, painting a surreal tale of the last two weeks. There were flickers of Brittany mixed in there… but nothing solid. Like a dream filled with teasing glimpses and blurry faces you can't quite pick- Santana wasn't even entirely sure that Brittany had even been there at all. The thought made her feel terribly lonely and completely uneasy. _

_Santana unsteadily pushed herself back up onto her feet and kept telling herself to remain calm. She just had to find Brittany and everything would finally make sense again. _

_The memories were slowly becoming more solid now and she could definitely remember Brittany more clearly- except… Brittany hadn't felt like her Brittany at all. She was just there. _

_Brittany__ had been right there in front of her the entire time and her memory of it all was telling Santana that she hadn't even really cared. _

_Santana felt physically ill at the thought of ignoring Brittany. _

_It shouldn't have even been possible… and yet Santana was filled with dread at the realisation that what she was remembering wasn't a dream at all; it had actually happened. _

_"Has anyone seen Brittany?" Santana called out desperately as she stumbled between party-goers, frantically searching for her mate. _

_She knew these people and they all gave her sympathetic frowns- but no one could tell her where Brittany was. _

_That was of course because Brittany was no longer there. _

_Staggering out the front door, Santana breathed in the cool air and tried to get her bearings. _

_None of anything she was remembering made any real sense._

_Why would she ever want to live a life without **knowing** Brittany? _

_Brittany__ was her life. _

_Brittany__ was- **is**- her soul mate. _

_And yet Santana was left standing in an empty street unable to see Brittany… or touch her. Unable to hear her or smell her or taste her- _

_Santana felt lost without Brittany guiding her. _

_It was overwhelmingly lonely but the one thought she had to hold on to was that she still wanted all of those things…_

_And if she wanted them, then so did Brittany._

_She just had to find her. _

_Santana had started moving without conscious effort, spurred on by thoughts of being reunited with Brittany._

_Her spirits picked up with every step she took and before she knew it she was jogging, having kicked off her heels some ways back. The small cuts she was collecting on her bare feet didn't even faze her. _

_And as she neared the park at the end of the street Santana grinned as she realised she knew exactly where her heart was taking her…_

_If home was a person then her home was Brittany- _

_But if home was a place then the place she was headed to also felt like her home- as long as Brittany was there with her of course. _

_She picked up the pace; feeling with every fibre of her being that she was headed in the right direction. _

_To Brittany. _

**_But maybe they really were better off as friends?_**

_Santana tripped and almost sent herself sprawling as that foreign thought flittered through her mind. _

**_Maybe Brittany was better off without her? _**

_Santana shook her head and tried to take a step further in the direction she knew would take her to Brittany but felt her body ceasing up and fighting against her._

_What was going on? _

**_Are you really even in love with Brittany? _**

_"Yes!" Santana choked out- not believing the way her body was betraying her in this way- making her question her feelings for Brittany. _

_There was no question about it- she adored Brittany- loved her unconditionally-_

**_And you could still love her even if she wasn't a part of your life. From afar._**

_Santana gritted her teeth; _

_"No!" she snarled, finally understanding that she was fighting her own nature now- fighting what the imprint was trying to tell her to do…_

_But she refused to believe it._

_She believed in Brittany too much._

**_"Brittany!"_**

_Santana called out helplessly to the darkness. Her feet refused to carry her any further and yet she fought to keep them from carrying her away also._

_And then she felt it-_

_Brittany__'s hope._

_Brittany__ must have heard her. _

_She lurched forward suddenly- using her momentum to carry her into a full blown sprint, straight to where she knew Brittany would be. _

_She could feel the lingering doubts still clouding at the back of her mind and she knew she just had to get to Brittany before they poisoned her mate completely._

...

* * *

Brittany yawned as the first streams of sunlight crept in her bedroom window and danced across her pillow. Remembering herself suddenly with a sharp jolt of clarity, Brittany's eyes snapped open and she turned her head to look beside her where she knew Santana would be.

Santana was; she was just a little further away than usual.

Brittany grinned when she noted that Santana was still asleep- though her lips fell into a concerned pout when she noticed Santana's furrowed brow.

She remembered that Santana had tossed and turned all night, blindly squeezing at Brittany with needy hands as Santana struggled to find a peaceful night's rest. That she had managed to roll away from Brittany to lie on her stomach and effectively trap her hands beneath herself probably explained the distress on Santana's face but her exhaustion must have won out in the end to keep her way over there on the other side of the bed.

And Brittany knew exactly why Santana was so out of sorts- she'd marked the day on the calendar in her phone after all so that she would be fully prepared this time around…

There was going to be a full moon that night.

Brittany had already noticed the subtle changes in Santana's demeanour over the last couple of days. She had started to become extremely withdrawn as though she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

And she was so fidgety and insecure- clinging to Brittany and wanting to be with her and _closer_, even more so than was normal.

Brittany had especially noticed because she was used to Santana being so much more confident about herself and about _them_ ever since the whole fiasco with the blocked imprint had been resolved.

They hadn't been happier together.

And yet Santana had begun to retreat into herself completely in tune with the phasing of the moon just as Brittany had been expecting her to but still hoping wholeheartedly that she wouldn't.

She just didn't want Santana to ever feel that she wasn't good enough for her.

But it was beyond their control for now and at least Brittany understood what was happening to her mate this time around… and was more than willing to support her through their challenging trial ahead.

She knew that Santana would be worst of all today and as long as Brittany was there by her side and showering her with all the love in the world then everything would be okay between them.

She just had to make the day go as smoothly as possible for Santana as she could.

She just had to make her feel loved.

Brittany smiled as she ever so gently slid across the bed to be closer to Santana and pressed a soft kiss to Santana's bare shoulder blade peeking out from above tangled sheets.

Santana didn't respond but Brittany wasn't exactly expecting her to.

At least not yet.

Humming softly what could have been a lullaby, Brittany methodically peeled the sheet from Santana's body, slowly revealing the full expanse of her naked back, cute butt and sculpted legs all the way down to her adorably twitching toes.

Santana shivered unconsciously at the change in temperature and Brittany didn't delay any longer in gently climbing on top of her to press the full length of her own, equally naked body against Santana.

She let her full weight press down upon Santana as her hands found Santana's hips beneath her and her lips hovered over Santana's ear.

"Santana," Brittany whispered as her nose traced the shell of Santana's ear. "Wake up baby."

Santana stirred but never woke, mumbling something incoherent to make Brittany giggle into her ear as Santana fussed into her pillow.

Santana must have really been exhausted.

It almost made Brittany feel bad about what she was about to do.

Almost.

Sliding her hands up Santana's sides, Brittany traced Santana's curves all the way up to her shoulders and back down her arms trying to ease them out from under her body into what had to be a more comfortable position.

Santana fussed again, frowning deeply in her sleep.

"Shhh, just relax, I've got you," Brittany hushed as she wove her fingers between Santana's and guided her arms out to rest by her sides.

Santana settled again as Brittany released her and continued pressing feather-light kisses between shoulder blades, up Santana's spine and following the curl of her neck.

When Santana sighed, Brittany paused in her attentions and glanced up at Santana's face to see if she had woken- she hadn't yet but she was now smiling contentedly in her sleep.

Brittany's heart blossomed at the sight and returned to kissing at Santana's neck with more fervour, using her nose to nudge away Santana's stray hairs as her idle hands slid back under Santana to curl around Santana's full breasts as they squashed against the bed beneath her.

Santana gasped and licked her lips as her brow furrowed once more as though in confusion.

But she couldn't have been too confused because she clearly knew who she was with even in her sleep.

"_Britt_-_Britt_," Santana sighed and nuzzled absently into her pillow.

"Yeah baby?" Brittany humoured her sleep-talk, licking at Santana's ear playfully.

Santana squirmed as her hips began to move, pressing sluggishly into the bed.

"Mhhm, I love you Santana," Brittany husked, rolling just off to Santana's side and releasing her hold on Santana's breasts so she could rub one of her hands back down Santana's side and over the curve of her butt, palming her cheeks greedily. Her other hand skimmed up to brush the hair from Santana's face as she curled into her side, now face to face and sharing Santana's pillow.

Santana instinctually leaned into her.

"You hear that baby?" Brittany repeated, pressing closer to ghost her words over Santana's lips, "I love you."

Santana's hips continued to rock into the bed, becoming more insistent as Brittany's hand continued to roam over her butt, eventually sliding down between her legs to cup Santana's sex. She was hot and wet against Brittany's palm. Brittany had grown excited at merely the thought of using her touch to wake Santana, so she knew Santana couldn't have been too far behind.

Santana didn't disappoint as slick heat collected in Brittany's palm and she couldn't hold back the delighted moan she released across Santana's lips.

Santana's eyes fluttered open, dark and dazed as she honed in on Brittany. She was already breathing heavily through her nose.

"_Ungh, Britt_," Santana moaned, licking her lips once more as she struggled to process how her body was feeling.

She was a little overwhelmed to be honest.

Brittany pushed closer at that response, licking at Santana's lips and sucking her tongue into her mouth.

Santana kissed back somewhat flustered as she failed to get a definite lock on what Brittany was feeling. Clearly Brittany was turned on but everything felt so much more intense and distracting than usual that she couldn't properly tune into how Brittany really felt.

Their usually clear connection felt so faint.

Santana panicked; afraid that she was losing Brittany all over again.

"Wait!" Santana baulked, pulling back with wide eyes that hungrily traced Brittany's face. "Why can't I feel you? Brittany?"

Santana's eyes rapidly filled with tears as she raked her eyes over Brittany's face, desperate for answers.

Brittany swallowed her own responsive tears. She surged forward again, pressing their foreheads together as her hands abandoned their caressing to hug Santana tightly.

"No, no baby it's okay… it's just the full moon remember. You're okay, we're okay," Brittany hushed her. "We're more than okay."

Santana swallowed back her tears, trusting in Brittany's words as she tried to calm her breathing.

"But I can't- I don't know what you want," Santana squeaked guiltily. "How can I be a good mate if I don't know what you want?"

"It's just the full moon- it'll pass I promise," Brittany soothed patiently as she stroked Santana's hair back. "And besides you give me exactly what I want every day just by being you. I love you- don't ever doubt that."

"But-"

"But nothing," Brittany cut in with finality. "I'm not going anywhere so you have nothing to worry about. We can spend all day together in this bed if you like."

"You really want to spend all day with me?" Santana questioned, sounding unsure and yet amazed and thrilled at the prospect. She couldn't hide her nervously ecstatic grin.

"Of course!" Brittany chuckled. "You're my favourite person in the whole world silly!"

Santana breathed out a sigh of relief that made Brittany giggle again; it was so bizarre to see Santana so insecure.

Brittany enjoyed the way Santana's eyes lit up with her every word and she wanted so badly to keep those beautiful brown eyes sparkling like that all day.

"And besides," Brittany purred as she wiggled closer and ran a hand suggestively back down Santana's back, "You're my mate. And you're perfect. So there is nothing I'd want more than to spend the entire day showing you exactly just how much I love you."

Santana's eyes widened with emotion as she stared back at Brittany.

"H-how?" Santana stuttered with airy anticipation.

Brittany waggled her eyebrows saucily and moved to whisper into Santana's ear.

"By making love to you," Brittany delivered playfully. "All. Day. Long."

Santana rolled her eyes as a blush tinged her cheeks.

"_Brittany__!_" Santana admonished as though suddenly shy as she giggled and hid her face in her pillow.

Brittany giggled back at her, pressing right up against her as she continued her teasing, gushed straight into Santana's ear.

"You think I'm joking?" Brittany taunted as she ran her hand back down between Santana's butt cheeks to boldly swirl a daring finger over Santana's slit.

Santana was still incredibly wet.

_"Nngh-"_

Santana grunted into her pillow, her head rolling to the side on the pillow to reveal her face once more. Her eyes battled to stay open and locked on Brittany as her jaw fell open to release a heavy pant.

"_Britt_-" Santana keened as her hips rolled, jutting her ass up into the air to search for more of Brittany's touch.

Brittany refused to tease Santana when she was already in such a fragile state and returned her full hand to cupping Santana's sex as she simultaneously threw her leg over the back of Santana's thighs and edged Santana's legs wider open with her knee.

Santana readily complied, whimpering with need against Brittany's cheek as she writhed beside her.

Brittany's eyes widened as she continued to rub Santana and felt another gush of liquid heat against her palm as Santana continued to buck and moan.

Brittany couldn't believe how quickly Santana had melted into a puddle of… well- _arousal_. She'd seen Santana get lost in a sexual haze before but never to the point where she completely submitted to everything that Brittany was willing to give as she quivered and begged for more.

It was as though Santana had lost all control and was now offering up her entire body to respond to Brittany's touch.

Brittany flushed as Santana gave a little whine and started rotating her hips in small circles, trying to simulate more direct stimulation.

Brittany knew that the full moon could throw Santana out of balance but she hadn't been expecting the effects of the imprint to fluctuate in both ways; diminishing their connection and instilling insecurity in Santana at one moment, only to throw a curve ball and completely heighten Santana's sensitivity to Brittany the next.

And Santana sure was sensitive-

All it took was a wiggle of Brittany's fingers and Santana was twitching and squirming as a string of breathless gasps escaped her.

Santana felt as though she had been at this heightened level of arousal for hours and not the few minutes Brittany had spent warming her up; her slit was incredibly swollen and practically dripping with her need.

"_San_," Brittany sighed in amazement at the feel of her. "You're so slippery."

Brittany wiggled her fingers again, revelling in the silky texture.

"I don't think you've ever been this wet before-"

Brittany blushed at her words even though they were true.

She watched as Santana whimpered again as her hands squeezed at the bed beside her writhing body. Her knuckles were white and her back muscles were actively twitching.

"_Oh Britt- it feels- it all feels so-_" Santana moaned feverishly as her hips continued to buck all on their own.

"Hey- just relax," Brittany encouraged with a chaste kiss to Santana's temple. "Let me take care of you."

Brittany pressed two long fingers into Santana; she was so wet that they easily slid deep inside her.

"Oh. My. Unicorns," Brittany blurted as Santana's sex greedily swallowed her fingers. She was so hot inside.

"_Uh uh- ohh_, _Brittany_!" Santana cried almost painfully as her sex started to immediately contract, squeezing Brittany's fingers inside her.

Brittany found she could barely move her hand- that was how tightly Santana was squeezing her. It was happening all so fast and she knew Santana was incredibly close so she started pressing soft kisses all over Santana's tensed face as she tried to thrust gently into her.

Santana squeezed her eyes shut tighter as Brittany's fingers moved and her sex only tried to squeeze her all the more.

In this position with her front pressed flush to the bed and with Brittany penetrating her from behind, she felt herself completely succumbing to Brittany. Usually her innate urge was to mate with Brittany and to show her how much she meant to her… but she had no control over her body's responses today- now bending completely to Brittany's every touch.

She was being driven insane with want.

"_Britt_-" Santana pleaded, not even entirely sure what she was begging for anymore-

Her carnal impulses caused her to arch her lower body up, eventually climbing onto her knees so she could present herself better to Brittany. And then she started rocking back onto Brittany's fingers trying to feel her touch deeper.

Brittany could only watch with wide eyes as Santana scrambled up onto her knees, face pressed to her pillow as she arched her ass up in the air and started pressing back onto her hand.

She knew Santana wanted more but it was so hard to move her hand when Santana was so deliciously tight- even the slick heat surrounding her fingers wasn't enough to help her thrust any deeper.

"_Ugh- ughh_," Santana grunted softly, needing more.

Brittany felt like she was completely in the wrong position now to touch Santana properly and scurried to climb to her own knees behind her.

She attempted pressing a soothing hand to Santana's lower back as she tried to settle into a comfortable position curled around Santana but Santana only arched up more insistently into her touch.

Brittany's heart was pounding at how incredibly hot this scenario was as she leaned over Santana's back, pressing her front flush to Santana's back as though spooning her. Her arm was still pressed between their bodies with Brittany's fingers sinking deep into Santana's core.

Gone was the tender lovemaking Brittany had planned for the morning as Santana trembled and arched fully into her.

And then Santana started moving again, pressing up and back into her and squeezing her fingers with her inner walls as she moaned Brittany's name over and over under her breath.

"This is so hot," Brittany panted as she pressed her hips harder into Santana trying to match her rhythm.

As much as Brittany loved the feeling of Santana squeezing her she wanted so badly to be able to thrust her fingers inside her so she could give Santana the touch she wanted. But when she tried to pull her hand free (so she could push back in of course) Santana seemed to panic and blindly reached up behind her to grab at Brittany's butt and keep them firmly connected.

"No- I need you!" Santana cried, holding on for dear life.

Brittany would have smiled adorably at Santana's desperation- if in Santana's moment of fear she hadn't lost focus and consequently stopped clenching down on her hand… causing Brittany's fingers to slip that little bit deeper inside her.

Deep enough to hit _that spot_.

"_F- ugh-uckk…"_

Santana instantaneously bucked as her hands returned to the bed and squeezed at the pillow beside her head.

Santana's insides tried clenching around Brittany again but it wasn't enough to hold her as Brittany had found a pace that kept Santana bucking out of control as her slender fingers began sliding in and out of her.

_"Yes… oh…"_

Brittany grinned victoriously as she found her rhythm.

Santana turned her head on the pillow so she could gasp for breath.

"_Oh, oh… ungh Britt-"_

"I've got you baby," Brittany cooed into Santana's ear. "It's okay- let go."

Santana nodded frantically, wanting her release just as much as Brittany did.

Brittany quickly reached under Santana with her other hand, firmly rubbing her clit in time with her thrusts.

That did it for Santana as she practically folded, tensing as her body arched up into Brittany and froze in place there before erupting with jolting spasms.

Santana moaned out her release in relieved sighs as her body softened and her now jelly-like limbs fell heavily back to the bed where she continued to twitch.

Brittany giggled as Santana collapsed beneath her and gently followed her back down to the bed to press endless kisses against her back and shoulders. Santana's sex was still squeezing at her fingers but less aggressively now as the aftershocks of her orgasm rolled through her.

Still, Santana whimpered when Brittany pulled her fingers free and mustered up enough energy to shrug Brittany off her so that she could quickly roll over and essentially climb on top of Brittany instead.

Brittany lay back and let Santana move as she pleased, settling however she felt most comfortable- which was of course draped heavily across her.

"Is this okay?" Santana questioned, back to her insecure self- though admittedly seeming a little bit more relaxed than before. She still seemed vulnerable though and not her usual dominant self when settling on top of Brittany.

"Or course," Brittany reassured her, still a little in awe at what they'd just done- at how animalistic Santana had become out of no where.

Santana noticed and she grew flustered at Brittany's stare.

"What?"

"What was that?" Brittany had to ask in amazement.

Santana's already rosy cheeks darkened as she hid her face against Brittany's chest.

"I'm sorry- it's the moon I think… I just needed you _so bad_."

"Don't be sorry- it was hot," Brittany exclaimed mirroring Santana's blush.

Santana shook against her and Brittany realised she was chuckling to herself.

"I know… I can smell how much you liked it," Santana revealed cheekily. "Did you want me to-"

"Nope," Brittany cut off her offer as she reached lower to cup Santana's butt cheeks and shimmy her up that little higher so she could deliver a sweet kiss to her temple. "I'm good."

Santana squeaked cutely at the gesture and hurriedly buried her face back into Brittany's neck and hair where she could better breathe in her scent.

This time when Santana's body started shaking Brittany immediately perked up knowing that Santana was no longer laughing-

She was crying.

Brittany reached up and ran her hands through Santana's hair trying to get her mate to look at her.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Brittany frowned worriedly.

"I'm sorry," Santana sniffed and pressed her wet face into Brittany's hands. "My emotions are all over the place. I just love you so much!"

Santana dove back into Brittany's neck and curled her arms and legs around her so she could cling to Brittany as emotional sobs shook her body.

"Aww honey- don't cry," Brittany whispered, "I love you too."

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana and squeezed her tight- not letting go til the sobbing stopped and not even then.

Then Santana reached for her with her lips and Brittany kissed her back as soft and sweet as Santana dictated.

"Can we really stay here all day?" Santana pulled back and asked softly, sounding as vulnerable as she looked.

"If that's what you want," Brittany nodded- still a little worried about the roller coaster of emotions that seemed to be shaking Santana…

And the day had barely even begun.

It was going to be a long, emotional day- she could tell.

"I just want to hold you and feel you and kiss you all day…"

Brittany smiled cutely.

"Well we can certainly do all that right here… all day and every day."

Santana snorted at that-

"We can't do that every day!"

"Sure we can," Brittany challenged playfully.

"Stop being silly and kiss me," Santana admonished.

"Yes ma'am!" Brittany rushed to comply only to pull away at the last moment, "Anything else I can do for you?"

Santana paused to think for a moment only to blush and look away, making Brittany raise a curious eyebrow at her.

"What?" Brittany asked, grinning.

"Can you…"

Santana's blush darkened.

"Santana, what do you want?" Brittany pushed.

"Can you…" Santana hesitated again before mumbling shyly, "Can you... put your fingers back... back inside me?"

Brittany almost choked in surprise- she surely hadn't been expecting _that_.

Santana's embarrassment grew tenfold at Brittany's reaction.

"D-don't worry about it," Santana spluttered. "I-I mean, it's just that like feeling you there like you're a part of me-but I understand if you don't wan-"

Santana stopped talking as she caught Brittany's smirk just as she felt Brittany shift and then gently ease her fingers back to her sex and then push inside her.

Santana sighed as her eyes threatened to close at the filling sensation. She blushed at the satisfied look Brittany was sending her.

"_Mmm_," Santana hummed contentedly as she curled into Brittany once more.

"All day, every day," Brittany echoed playfully.

Santana giggled on top of her.

"Stop it _you_," Santana teased affectionately and turned to kiss her once more.

"Never... cause I love you too much."

"I love you too."

_-Regrets and Regression_


End file.
